Le Rouge et le Bleu
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Rennes, 2013. L'un est militant au NPA, l'autre est policier. Il leur faudra passer par bien des épreuves avant de savoir si l'amour est plus fort que la guerre de classe. IronFrost
1. Chapter 1

_**Quand j'ai demandé à Obviously Enough ce qu'elle voulait comme histoire pour son anniversaire, elle m'a répondu quelque chose qui s'inspire de mon expérience militante, avec de l'IronFrost.**_

 _ **Ce que vous allez lire est donc issu de ma propre vie, mais ce n'est pas une histoire autobiographique. De nombreux sujets politiques y seront abordés, mais retenez bien que les choses qui y seront dites ne sont pas forcément ce que je pense. Néanmoins, si certains points de vue vous interpellent, vous questionnent ou vous choquent, je serai très heureuse d'en discuter avec vous :D**_

 _ **De même toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels, qui ne sont pas des personnes publiques, est totalement fortuite.**_

 _ **Voilà, bon anniversaire Obvy ! (Oui, je sais, c'est demain, mais elle est dans l'avion pour revenir en France, du coup, je poste aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle a la version augmentée, avec plus de petites notes explicatives)**_

* * *

 _Le Rouge et le Bleu_

 _Partie 1_

Que faisiez-vous le 5 mai 2013 ? Difficile à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a des dates symboliques, dont on se souvient à coup sûr. Le 11 septembre 2001. Le 22 avril 2002. Le 12 juillet 1998. Facile. Pour peu qu'on soit suffisamment vieux pour avoir vécu ses événements, ce ne sont pas des dates qu'on oublie.

Alors, réfléchissez ? Où étiez-vous le 5 mai 2013 ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-ci de si important ? Rennes la Rouge se souvient de ce jour comme un jour funeste. Un jour où ce n'était pas elle qui battait le pavé, mais son ennemi héréditaire, intime, juré.

Ok, un peu de contexte.

Nous étions début mai, il faisait beau. Rennes la Rouge fredonnait Le Temps des Cerises en grattouillant une guitare sèche, assise sur l'herbe des pelouses du Thabor. Les radios jouaient _Blurred Lines_ quasiment en continu, au grand déplaisir des féministes. Et les catholiques intégristes répétaient leurs slogans en vue de la manifestation prochaine.

Des familles entières, vêtues de pulls bleus et roses, dans un attentat visuel contre le bon goût, affluaient vers l'Esplanade Charles de Gaulle. Les sonos étaient réglées, les chars démarrés, les policiers vérifiaient l'identité de toute personne n'ayant pas l'air de droite, et la manifestation allait s'ébranler.

C'était sans compter sur Rennes la Rouge, qui avait délaissé provisoirement Notre-Dame-des-Landes. Qu'est-ce que Notre-Dame-des-Landes ? Cela n'a pas grande importance à ce stade de l'histoire. Si vous êtes curieux, allez faire un tour sur Taranis News. De toute façon, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Reprenons.

Donc un grand nombre de militants avait reflué de la campagne mariligérienne pour une contre-manifestation. Une manifestation contre une manifestation. Ne partez pas ! Vous allez voir, c'est très simple.

Depuis de longs mois, l'Assemblée Nationale débattaient d'un sujet qu'on ne pensait pas si épineux : Le Mariage Pour Tous ! Enfin, tous les couples allaient pouvoir se dire oui devant le buste de Marianne. Enfin le mot 'Égalité' de nos frontons de Mairie ne serait plus un vain mot !

Mais c'était sans compter sur un simple livre. Oui, c'est un livre qui empêchait l'égalité des droits entre tous. Et pas un livre de droit, non. Un best-seller, qui en nombre de copies distribuées, fut récemment dépassé par le catalogue Ikea, mais je m'égare. Vous l'avez deviné, je parle bien sûr de la Bible.

On pourrait croire qu'un livre supposément écrit il y a plus de deux mille ans est devenu désuet. Qui pense pouvoir élever ses enfants selon les traités d'éducation de la Renaissance ? Qui suit à la lettre les conseils d'hygiène et de médecine du Moyen-Âge ? Plus personne et heureusement. Mais la Bible a un statut particulier. C'est un livre saint. Et quand le livre saint dit : « Tu ne coucheras pas avec un mâle comme tu couches avec une femelle. C'est une chose détestable. Ils doivent absolument être mis à mort. Leur sang est sur eux. » (Lévitique 20:13), alors il n'y a pas à discuter. L'homosexualité est un pêché, point barre, fin de la discussion.

Sauf que non, et heureusement. L'État de droit se construit sur l'évolution des mœurs, sur la lutte contre les injustices, sur notre devise Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité. Le Mariage Pour Tous était un pas de plus vers ce truc, l'Égalité. Mais si vous savez, l'égalité. Tous les humains naissent libres et égaux en droit. L'égalité des droits. Le droit au mariage avec qui on aime, si on est majeur et consentant.

Pour être honnête, peu de gens soupçonnaient l'ampleur qu'allait prendre ce qu'on appelait LMPT (et ça pue, ajoutaient quelques farceurs), la fameuse manif' pour tous. Colorée de bleu Barbie et de rose bonbon, hurlant 'un papa, une maman, on ne ment pas aux enfants', vociférant 'Banania, y'a bon ! Taubira, y'a pas bon !'(1). Finesse. Esprit.

'Aimez-vous les uns les autres', disait leur prophète. Offre soumise à condition, aurait-il dû ajouter.

C'est donc avec colère que les militants de la cause lesbienne, gay, bi, trans, et tout le reste de l'arc-en-ciel, avaient vu se monter les chars des homophobes de tout poil, protégés par les forces de l'ordre, bien casquées, bien lunettées, comme disait la chanson(2).

La contre-manifestation s'était formée en réponse à cet afflux désolant de réactionnaires, plus ou moins spontanément (merci Facebook), et une bonne centaine de militants de tous les horizons avait répondu présent.

De tous horizons dans le large éventail de la gauche évidemment. Éventail de la gauche. Cette appellation avait toujours fait doucement rire Loki. Comment pouvait-on se dire de gauche, et être au Parti Socialiste, instigateur de la casse sociale depuis la scission de la SFIO ?

Des membres des Jeunes Socialistes, il y en avait quelques-uns, également membres du CGLBT, donc cela ne comptait pas, mais aussi la secrétaire générale, Paola.

Elle discutait avec le président de l'UNEF à Rennes, un vrai connard à en croire les militants du NPA qui avaient eu affaire à lui. L'UNEF, qui aimait à se définir comme le syndicat étudiant (sous-entendu qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre), était là en force. Une petite dizaine de militants arboraient l'autocollant blanc, bleu et orange de l'organisation.

Loki n'aimait pas l'UNEF. C'était rempli de soc-dem(3), et de faux-gauchistes. Prenez par exemple ces deux-là. Militants à l'UNEF et au parti communiste. Ils auraient pu être fréquentables, s'ils n'avaient pas été pro-nucléaire et pro-aéroport de Notre-Dame-des-Landes. De sacrés traîtres.

S'il devait choisir une orga(4) étudiante, Loki préférerait amplement SUD-étudiants, mais ils étaient très largement minoritaires. Les quelques militants que comptaient leurs rangs étaient présents, dont Enzo, membre quasi-historique, qui avait connu le mouvement contre le CPE lors de sa première année à l'université. Il était en première année de doctorat aujourd'hui, en Histoire. Loki étudiait également dans cette filière, en licence, et discutait beaucoup avec lui, quand ils se croisaient. Pas bien difficile, Enzo était un bavard. Son seul défaut était qu'il écrivait comme il parlait et qu'il parlait comme il écrivait : avec tellement d'emphase qu'il en devenait insupportable. Loki avait aussi aperçu Caroline, qui avait troqué ses jupes et ballerines habituelles pour une tenue plus appropriée.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait des militants du SLB, Sindikad Labourerien Breizh, le syndicat des travailleur/euse/s breton/ne/s. Certains étaient moins recommandables que d'autres dans cette organisation. Loki n'aurait pas aimé croiser Kentin dans une ruelle mal éclairée la nuit. L'homme patibulaire discutait avec les traîtres de la Gauche Unitaire(5), Gaël et Justin.

Enfin, évidemment, il y avait les camarades du NPA. Certains étaient des amis proches, très proches, comme Natasha et Bucky. Ils étaient également colocataires. Loki avait également vu Anna, Tia et Lilah, trois militantes aussi inséparables qu'ils l'étaient avec ses propres amis.

D'autres personnes continuaient d'arriver, et tous ensemble, ils reprenaient les slogans des militants LGBT+, hurlant des 'Ah si Marie avait avorté, on serait pas autant emmerdé' et autre 'Jésus avait deux papas, qui êtes-vous pour nier ça'. Bref, c'était drôle et plutôt bon enfant.

Le service d'ordre de la manif' pour tous, de l'autre côté du cordon de CRS était surexcité par la présence de la contre-manif', regrettant visiblement de ne pas pouvoir affronter les militants physiquement. L'un d'entre eux hurla un 'J'te baise' en direction d'un petit groupe de femmes, et l'une d'entre elles répliqua 'Bois mes règles'. Les autres applaudirent bruyamment.

Les CRS, impassibles, avaient isolé la contre-manif' du reste de l'Esplanade. Une militante de l'UNEF, pas du tout habillée pour une manifestation illégale, et visiblement là par hasard, tenta de passer le mur de boucliers, sans succès. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Les soc-dem de l'UNEF l'avaient toujours exaspérée.

Quand il fut manifeste que les forces de l'ordre tentaient de les encercler, la contre-manif' s'ébranla, en direction de la place de la République. Les militants issus des organisations rangèrent leurs drapeaux, et certains retirèrent leurs autocollants. Mieux valait ne pas s'afficher quand on pouvait se faire arrêter.

Loki, Natasha et Bucky n'avaient pas un seul signe distinctif sur eux, pas le moindre badge ne permettait de signaler leur appartenance à un parti politique. Ils étaient tous les trois exclusivement habillés de noir, portant chacun un sac à dos noir également, avec écharpe noire, bouteilles d'eau, jus de citron et sérum physiologique au cas où(6). Seul Loki n'avait pas de papier d'identité, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.

Malheureusement pour les contre-manifestants, la place de la République était envahie par les fourgons de CRS et de la police nationale. Endroit à éviter. Puis, la rumeur d'un prochain discours de Christine Boutin elle-même place de la Mairie d'ici à quelques heures se répandit, et les camarades décidèrent de se séparer pour avoir plus de chance d'atteindre la tribune en construction pour empêcher ça.

Ainsi éparpillés, les militants étaient plus rapides, moins faciles à attraper pour les forces de l'ordre qui devaient rester en formation. La majeure partie de la contre-manifestation passa par l'avenue Jean Janvier, faisant un large détour pour éviter République et ses cargaisons de flics, se mettant à courir pour échapper à des arrestations arbitraires et des coups de matraques bien placés.

Dans la confusion, Loki et Bucky perdirent de vue Natasha, bien plus rapide qu'eux. Ils en déduisirent qu'elle avait dû prendre un autre chemin, se faufilant dans les petites rues, passant inaperçue grâce à sa taille menue. Loki avait toujours envié la capacité de Natasha à se faire discrète malgré sa chevelure flamboyante. Qu'elle ait suivi un entraînement de ninja ne l'étonnerait même pas.

Le service d'ordre de la manif' pour tous s'occupait du montage de la tribune. Ils étaient également tous issus de groupuscules d'extrême-droite. Des camarades avaient reconnu l'un d'entre eux, le président du GUD(7). Celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien au cliché du gudard avec sa belle gueule et sa coiffure de premier de la classe. Mais il ne fallait jamais se fier à l'apparence. Qui pourrait se douter qu'entre le grand Loki, Bucky le baraqué et la petite et frêle Natasha, c'était cette dernière qui avait la meilleure droite ?

Les militants montèrent à l'assaut de la tribune. Bucky et Loki y retrouvèrent leur amie, aux prises avec un homme bedonnant au crâne rasé, arborant le brassard jaune fluo du service d'ordre. Ils s'insultaient mutuellement. Les 'fasciste' et les 'gauchiasse' pleuvaient autant que les coups de poing et de pied.

Il peut vous paraître étonnant qu'autant de violence soit déployée contre un simple discours. Ne nous y trompons pas, la plupart des militants d'extrême-gauche se prononçait pour la lutte armée et étaient très loin d'être des non-violents. Mais face à leurs ennemis héréditaires, les fascistes, les nationalistes et autres néo-nazis, ils étaient des petits joueurs. Ceux-ci n'attendaient qu'une chose, sortir les poings américains et taper du gauchiste.

Nous n'allons pas ici faire une rétrospective du combat antifasciste(8), ni essayer de déterminer qui a tapé le premier. Ce n'est ni intéressant ni pertinent. Mais comprenez bien que pour tous les protagonistes ce jour-là, mettre en déroute le service d'ordre de LMPT était une nécessité absolue. Un acte de salubrité publique.

Le service d'ordre de la manif' pour tous, clairement en infériorité numérique, battit vite en retraite, laissant la tribune aux contre-manifestants, trop heureux de pouvoir faire entendre leurs voix grâce à la sono déjà installée. Entassés sur les planches, euphorisés par cette petite victoire, ils entonnèrent l'Internationale avec toute la force de leurs poumons, braillant le plus fort possible les paroles plus que centenaires.

Les derniers retardataires les rejoignaient, et c'était une sorte de fête. Les socialos, les cocos, les écolos, les libertaires, les anars, les antifa, tous chantaient le sourire aux lèvres et le poing levé. Une telle communion entre autant de personnes qui ne pouvaient habituellement pas se sentir, c'était beau, presque émouvant.

Puis, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : les flics n'allaient pas les laisser là. Les CRS arrivaient par République au sud, et le service d'ordre de la manif' pour tous revenait en force par la rue Le Bastard, au nord. Il ne restait plus qu'à prendre la tangente, vers la place du Parlement. Mais à nouveau, les contre-manifestants ne purent aller bien loin. Les petites rues étaient coupées par des cordons d'hommes à bouclier, installés là pour empêcher la fuite de la contre-manifestation(9).

Le piège était évident, mais cela n'empêcha rien. Le groupe de camarades se retrouva bloqué dans la rue Edith Cavell, la seule qui semblait ouverte. Des CRS arrivaient en formation par le nord et le sud, acculant les contre-manifestants dans une nasse bien tassée.

C'était un grand classique. Enfermer les manifestants dans une rue, et pousser pour qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible, entassés contre les boucliers des CRS, étouffant du peu de place disponible.

Loki, Natasha et Bucky parvinrent à rester groupés. Leur seul espoir était qu'un privé ouvre sa porte et laisse entrer les manifestants dans une cour d'immeuble, mais dans ce quartier, il y avait peu de chances.

« Putain, jura Natasha violemment. On peut même pas s'asseoir ! »

Ils étaient coincés littéralement au plus près des forces de l'ordre, directement collés contre les boucliers de plexiglass. Derrière, les gardiens de la paix regardaient droit devant eux, semblant ne même pas les remarquer.

« Vous ne voulez pas desserrer un peu ? minauda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux devant l'un d'entre eux. »

Sans surprise, l'homme ne répondit pas, mais Loki vit qu'il était beaucoup moins impassible. Natasha le remarqua aussi car elle retira son pull noir, qu'elle noua autour de ses hanches, révélant un débardeur rouge très simple, mais très efficace, comme elle aimait à le dire.

Le CRS ne regardait plus vraiment en face de lui. Son regard glissait régulièrement sur les courbes de la jeune femme.

« Vous savez, continua Natasha en s'appuyant légèrement sur le bouclier, juste de quoi écraser très légèrement sa poitrine, on va être coincés un bon bout de temps les uns avec les autres. Si on ne se parle pas, on va s'emmerder.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit finalement le CRS. »

Son collègue à sa gauche lui donna un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? Râla-t-il. On est bloqué ici, en formation, jusqu'à ce que la manif' soit finie. On peut bien discuter, non ?

\- Ouais, j'avoue, admit son voisin de droite. Le commandant Fury a dit qu'on en avait jusqu'à quinze heures au moins. Il est quelle heure, là ?

\- Onze heures et demi, l'informa poliment Natasha après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son téléphone. »

Le premier poussa un grognement.

« Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda encore Natasha, entretenant la conversation. Moi c'est Natasha.

\- Clint, répondit le premier CRS.

\- Sam, répondit celui à sa droite. »

Le troisième refusa de répondre.

« Et vous ? Demanda Clint.

\- Bucky, grommela l'homme taciturne.

\- Loki. Enchanté.

\- Toi, j'te connais, déclara le CRS jusque-là silencieux. T'étais au poste, il y a quoi ? Trois semaines, un mois ?

\- Vous devez confondre, répliqua Loki d'une voix polaire.

\- Non, je suis catégorique. C'était bien toi, avec ta tête d'emmerdeur. Si je t'arrête aujourd'hui, y a des chances pour que tu prennes quelques semaines de ferme en comparution immédiate.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ricana le jeune homme. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Hey, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Putain de branleur ! Riposta le CRS.

\- Brock, gronda Clint alors que Natasha posait une main apaisante sur le bras de Loki en lui jetant un regard significatif. »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire audit Brock, d'un air méchant.

« On n'a pas d'ordre de provoc', entendit-il chuchoter. »

Il n'était pas sûr de qui avait dit cela, mais cela ne fit qu'élargir son sourire crispant.

« Quelqu'un a de l'eau ? Entendit-on dans la nasse. »

Lilah fendit la foule tant bien que mal et vint se planter devant le mur de CRS.

« On a plusieurs malaise à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle aux hommes derrières leurs boucliers. Il faut les évacuer. »

Son ton sec, sa posture bien droite et son regard noir firent tiquer les rangs des forces de l'ordre.

« On a ordre de ne pas bouger, mademoiselle, répliqua Brock d'un air narquois.(10) »

Lilah le foudroya du regard, et se désintéressa immédiatement des hommes en uniformes. Pour l'aider, Loki fouilla dans son sac à dos. Il en ressortit une bouteille d'eau et une vieille barre de céréale à demi écrasée.

« Tiens, offrit-il à Lilah. Ça peut dépanner déjà. On sait si des camarades ne sont pas dans la nasse ?

\- Merci. Oui, Tarmo et Hélène.

\- Je ne vois pas qui c'est, admit Loki en lui donnant ses maigres provisions.

\- Mais si, le grand blond, vraiment grand, toujours en manteau du surplus de l'armée. Il a un air de Jésus. Et Hélène c'est l'ancienne trésorière de l'UNEF. Elle a pété récemment, pendant le congrès.

\- C'était pas la petite meuf de tout à l'heure ? Qui avait l'air de pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là ? Demanda Natasha en se détournant de Clint qui la mangeait toujours du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Lilah. Bon j'y retourne. »

Elle repartit avec la bouteille d'eau et la barre multivitaminée, fendant la foule en sens inverse. Natasha retourna à sa victime en uniforme, déterminée à passer le temps à ses dépens.

« Dites, j'ai toujours voulu savoir, il y a des femmes CRS ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On a pas besoin de gonzesses dans les rangs, répliqua Brock violemment.

\- Tu vas nous faire passer pour des connards avec tes réflexions à la con, râla Sam. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était trop tard. Pour éviter de passer pour un connard, valait mieux ne pas s'engager comme CRS.

« Oui, il y a des femmes CRS, expliqua Sam. Depuis deux ans. Mais tellement peu que c'est pas une réussite.

\- Seulement deux ans ? S'étonna Nat'. Même les pompiers de Paris, ça fait dix ans qu'ils ont des femmes dans leurs effectifs. Même le GIGN avait des femmes avant vous. Vous êtes à la ramasse les gars. »

C'était un sujet cher à Natasha. Elle-même était pompier volontaire depuis ses seize ans, et elle avait eu à se battre pour être acceptée et reconnue comme étant efficace et douée. Sa condition de femme menue ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Brock eut une réponse acerbe que Loki n'écouta pas. Il venait de recevoir un texto l'informant qu'un riverain ouvrait sa porte, et que les camarades s'exfiltraient les uns après les autres, discrètement. Il fallait éviter que les flics s'en aperçoivent, pour éviter un maximum d'arrestations(11).

Il donna un coup de coude à Bucky et lui montra son téléphone. Celui-ci fit passer le mot en chuchotant à l'oreille de Natasha. Serrés comme ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas difficile de faire croire à une bousculade pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un.

La jeune femme ne fit pas mine d'avoir compris, continuant son petit jeu de drague avec l'agent Clint. Celui-ci lui mangeait dans la main, bavant quasiment littéralement dans son casque. Ses collègues ricanèrent ouvertement quand Natasha prit un feutre dans son sac(12) et écrivit son numéro de téléphone directement sur le bouclier de l'homme.

Pendant ce temps, discrètement, un par un, les camarades entraient les uns après les autres dans une cour d'immeuble. Apparemment l'homme qui leur avait ouvert était un étudiant qui habitait sous les combles et qui avait reconnu un camarade de classe dans la nasse.

La cour de l'immeuble donnait sur la rue à l'arrière, permettant ainsi aux militants de s'enfuir dans les méandres de la vieille ville.

Seulement, il fallait ne pas y aller trop vite, mais pas non plus traîner car les forces de l'ordre pouvait s'apercevoir de la supercherie très rapidement. Et quand il n'y eut plus assez de monde dans la nasse pour donner le change, ce fut la débandade. Ceux qui étaient collés aux rangées de boucliers s'efforcèrent d'empêcher la progression des CRS, pour donner le temps à tout le monde de s'enfuir, puis ils s'élancèrent pour eux aussi prendre la poudre d'escampette.

La plupart y parvint. Mais quelques-uns furent arrêtés. Loki se prit un coup de tonfa violent dans les reins, ce qui l'empêcha de courir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il était au sol et l'agent Brock appuyait son pied entre ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de se débattre et lui passer les menottes. Dans son champ de vision, Loki vit Bucky, dans la même situation que lui, mais pas de chevelure rouge(13).

Natasha avait réussi à s'enfuir, grâce à l'aide _involontaire_ de l'agent Clint, mais ses deux amis se retrouvèrent à partager un fourgon de CRS avec six hommes de loi n'attendant qu'un faux pas pour leur redonner des coups de matraque. Loki se tenait courbé en deux à cause de la douleur dans ses reins. Bucky, quant à lui avait la lèvre fendue, un début de coquard, et il se tenait bizarrement. La faute à son bras gauche, totalement paralysé depuis son adolescence qu'il n'arrivait pas à positionner correctement dans son dos.

Ils ne furent évidemment pas introduit dans l'hôtel de police par la porte utilisée par le public, mais par la cour, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Loki connaissait bien l'endroit, seulement il n'était pas encore habitué à le parcourir les mains dans le dos. Un agent de police vérifia leurs identités. Loki fut proprement engueulé pour n'avoir pas de papiers sur lui, et pour ne pas vouloir dire son nom. Puis, Bucky et lui furent installés dans deux cellules voisines, ce qui leur permettait de discuter.

« Combien de temps avant que tu ne sortes ? Ricana Bucky.

\- Deux heures, pronostiqua Loki avec une moue. Pas plus je pense. Mon père est débordé en ce moment. Mais il se doute que j'ai participé à la contre-manif', alors il va surveiller les entrées. Tu te souviens de la procédure ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira l'homme en gigotant. »

Les flics n'avaient pas enlevé leurs menottes, par pur sadisme. A leur décharge, Loki doutait qu'un seul se soit rendu compte que Bucky était paralysé.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps cependant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Deux personnes au moins, peut-être trois, passaient progressivement les sécurités le long du couloir qui menait aux cellules. Loki se releva difficilement. Son dos le faisait souffrir, mais la douleur refluaient progressivement.

Les arrivants étaient au nombre de deux, comme il l'avait deviné. La Capitaine Sharon Carter, à la tête de la Brigade des stupéfiants et le Commandant Steve Rogers(14), qui secondait le Commissaire Divisionnaire. Ils firent face tous deux à la cellule de Loki, tous deux dans la même position raide, les mains derrière le dos, le regard sévère. Loki connaissait la Capitaine et le Commandant depuis son adolescence, et c'était un peu mortifiant d'être ainsi foudroyé du regard.

« C'est la deuxième fois en deux mois, commença le Commandant d'un ton sentencieux. La troisième depuis le début de l'année. Est-ce que vous le faites exprès ? »

Le Commandant Rogers avait beau être venu à quelques repas chez ses parents, il les avait toujours vouvoyé, son frère et lui. C'est très étrange la première fois qu'un adulte en situation de supériorité vous vouvoie, mais on s'y habitue très vite. Si vite qu'on finit par ne plus supporter le tutoiement.

« Non Commandant, répondit Loki d'une voix polie.

\- Steve ? Fit la voix incrédule de Bucky dans la cellule voisine. Ben merde alors ! »

Extrêmement surpris, le Commandant Rogers se tourna vers lui, et le choc se peignit sur son visage.

« Bucky ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai été arrêté, répondit l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Attendez, interrompit la Capitaine Carter. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bucky et moi, on était au collège, et au lycée ensemble, expliqua le Commandant. Comment va ton bras ?

\- Toujours mort, répondit Bucky comme s'il parlait de la météo.

\- Est-ce que ces poires de la compagnie t'ont menotté sans se rendre compte que tu avais un bras paralysé ? »

Bucky se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas changé ! S'exclama-t-il. As-tu jamais dit une seule fois merde dans ta vie ? »

Loki pouffa, essayant d'être discret, mais la Capitaine Carter le fusilla du regard. Le Commandant Rogers ouvrit la cellule de Bucky et lui retira ses menottes. Si au début ses gestes étaient hésitants, il retrouva une fermeté et une assurance rendue possible qu'à un certain niveau d'intimité et de confiance. La manière dont il enleva les menottes, sans presser la chair de sa main gauche, dont il remit sa manche ou dont il lui serra l'épaule, tout disait qu'ils avaient été plus que de simples copains de classe.

Un bruit de clef entrant dans une serrure tira Loki de ses réflexions. La Capitaine Carter avait ouvert sa cellule et approchait pour lui ôter ses menottes à son tour.

« Sur l'échelle de la colère, il en est à quel stade ? Demanda le jeune homme en se frottant les poignet avec une grimace.

\- Hadès, répondit la femme avec un sourire.

\- Bon, ça pourrait être pire. Il y a encore deux échelons. Je ne perdrai pas la tête. »

C'était une vieille blague entre eux. Quelques années plus tôt, la toute jeune lieutenante de police avait essuyé la colère du Commissaire Divisionnaire de Police. Celui-ci avait éructé tout ce qu'il pouvait sur sa nouvelle recrue qui venait de commettre sa première bavure (et honnêtement, personne ne se souvenait de ce dont il s'agissait, sauf la concernée qui ne l'oublierait jamais), et le lycéen que Loki était encore, et qui venait déposer un dossier que son père avait oublié, avait tout entendu ou presque.

Quand la lieutenante était sortie du bureau, encore tremblante et presque au bord des larmes, Loki avait pris pitié et avait tenté de la consoler. Maladroitement, il fallait l'avouer, il avait expliqué ce qu'il se répétait depuis son enfance : les cris étaient un mauvais moment à passer. S'il criait, c'est qu'il était concerné par sa personne. Mais s'il finissait par se désintéresser, c'était mauvais signe. Ils avaient ri en le comparant à tous les méchants Disney qui piquaient des colères pour un rien, inventant pour l'occasion, une échelle de la colère, avec pour premier échelon, le Capitaine Crochet, suivi de Cruella d'Enfer, Hadès, Yzma et naturellement, la Reine de cœur comme échelon ultime. L'échelon où vous risquez votre tête.

Le jeune homme et la toute jeune lieutenante avaient un peu sympathisé. Quand Loki passait à l'hôtel de police, il s'arrangeait pour frapper à son bureau parfois, et il l'avait chaudement félicitée pour sa prompte promotion au rang de Capitaine seulement trois ans plus tard, à la tête de la Brigade des stupéfiants. C'était ainsi que Loki avait rencontré le Capitaine de la BAC.

« Il est en service, le Capitaine Stark ? Demanda Loki de son air le plus innocent. »

Bucky ricana, le Commandant Rogers le foudroya du regard et la Capitaine Carter leva les yeux au ciel tout en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Ce n'est pas dans son bureau que vous êtes attendu, trancha sèchement Rogers.

\- J'en déduis donc que oui, conclut Loki satisfait. Je passerai le voir après m'être fait remonter les bretelles. »

De nouveau, le regard du Commandant se fit ombrageux. Carter fit la moue et fit avancer Loki devant elle en le tenant par l'épaule d'une poigne ferme.

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras le voir, ne te fais pas arrêter, dit-elle d'un ton désabusé. »

C'était un dimanche de grosse manifestation. En conséquence, ils croisèrent peu de monde sur le chemin. Le Commandant Fury, au téléphone et fonçant dans les couloirs, vociférant tout un tas de choses, ne les salua même pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du Commissaire beaucoup trop vite au goût de Loki.

« Tu as vingt-deux ans, le taquina Carter. Normalement, la crise d'ado est passée depuis longtemps. Tu es un adulte maintenant, qui prend ses responsabilités.

\- Merci Capitaine, répondit Loki un peu sèchement, je me passerai de vos encouragements. »

Elle n'en prit pas ombrage et se mit à rire. Loki prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Une voix grave et furieuse lui répondit d'entrer.

Odin d'Asgard, son père et le Commissaire Divisionnaire de l'hôtel de police, l'attendait derrière son bureau, debout les bras croisés, l'œil flamboyant.

« Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Loki d'un ton mordant. Je vais relativement bien, merci de demander. J'ai pris quelques coups, mais je m'en sortirai.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin ! Rugit Odin en postillonnant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans une manif' illégale ?

\- Je ne sais pas, au hasard, défendre les valeurs de la République. Tu sais, ce truc que tu as juré de protéger en t'engageant dans la police ! »

Loki s'énervait à son tour, et se mettait à crier.

Chaque conversation avec son père finissait en pugilat depuis deux ans, depuis que Loki s'était réorienté en Histoire, et qu'il s'était engagé comme militant au NPA. D'un côté, Odin ne comprenait pas cet engagement. Gaulliste et fils de gaulliste, Odin n'adhérait pas du tout aux idées anticapitalistes, internationalistes et antimilitaristes du parti de son fils. Désarmer la police ? Outrage ! Régulariser tous les sans-papiers ? Non-sens ! Légaliser le cannabis ? Vue de l'esprit dangereuse !

Aucun n'écoutait les argument de l'autre, et le dialogue de sourd était de plus en plus bruyant depuis deux ans. Tout cela avait pris une toute autre dimension quand Loki avait été arrêté pour la première fois, en début d'année.

Détérioration de biens publics disait le procès-verbal, qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Loki avait été pris en flagrant délit de collage illégal sur les murs et les vitres de banques dans le centre-ville de Rennes.

Odin lui avait passé le savon de sa vie, puis avait fait détruire le procès-verbal, pour revoir son fils en geôle trois mois plus tard, arrêté pour avoir participé à un rassemblement contre le projet d'aéroport de Notre-Dame-des-Landes, qui avait fini en affrontement avec les forces de l'ordre. Cette fois-là, Loki n'avait rien eu à se reprocher, car il avait tenté de partir quand les premières bombes lacrymogènes avaient été lancées, mais les rues étaient déjà fermées par les CRS.

Pour la troisième fois en à peine cinq mois, il était à nouveau dans le bureau du commissaire. Pour la troisième fois, le père et le fils se criaient dessus sans s'écouter, ne faisant que remuer un couteau mal aiguisé dans une plaie régulièrement rouverte. Odin avait beau menacer Loki, ses avertissements restaient vides de sens. Lui couper les vivres ? Frigga n'admettrait jamais une chose pareille. Le laisser se débattre avec les démêlées judiciaires ? D'une part, Frigga était avocate et ne laisserait jamais un de ses fils passer une seule nuit en prison pour un délit aussi trivial, et d'autre part c'était un trop gros risque pour la carrière d'Odin. La préfète, Margaret Carter, avait beau être une amie de la famille, il n'était pas question pour le Commissaire de jouer avec le feu.

Quant aux policiers qui peuplaient le bâtiment, Loki n'était familier qu'avec les officiers, qui couvraient pour le moment ses exactions, sur ordre du Commissaire. Les simples gardiens de la paix ne pouvaient être mis sur la voie par une quelconque ressemblance avec leur supérieur, car Loki n'avait rien en commun avec Odin.

Loki était un enfant adopté, et contrairement à Thor qui était le portrait craché de leur père au même âge, il n'aurait pas pu être plus différent de ses deux aînés. Quand Thor et Odin étaient bâtis comme des rugbymen, Loki était mince et élancé. Là où les deux autres étaient blonds comme les blés (ou blanc sale désormais pour Odin) et avaient les cheveux raides, Loki était pourvu d'une chevelure noire et bouclée. Et là où les d'Asgard étaient respectueux des règles et de la loi, Loki avait l'esprit de contradiction et un don pour les contourner.

Heureusement, il y avait Frigga, sa mère, qui lui permettait de ne pas se sentir trop différent. C'était elle qui lui avait enseigné l'art de la parole, qu'elle maîtrisait si bien. Elle seule avait tenté de comprendre son engagement politique, faisant tampon entre un Odin furieux et un Loki buté. Elle seule l'avait soutenu quand il avait décidé d'abandonner le Droit pour se réorienter en Histoire.

La seule chose imputable au crédit d'Odin était son coming-out. C'était un souvenir à la fois mortifiant et heureux pour Loki. Il avait abordé la chose abruptement, lors d'un repas un soir, quand il était en première année de droit. Thor était déjà au courant, car Loki était sorti quelques temps avec l'un de ses amis, Hogun, un homme aux traits asiatiques, taiseux mais attentif et doux.

« Père, Mère, je suis gay, avait-il lâché lors du service de l'entrée. »

Sa mère lui avait réclamé son assiette et l'avait servi calmement. Odin s'était tu et renfrogné. Loki redoutait la réaction de son père. Si celui-ci n'avait jamais eu de paroles réellement homophobes, il lui arrivait de rire à une blague grivoise lancée par un de ses vieux amis, ou d'avoir une ou deux expressions pas très ouvertes.

Pour finir, Odin, après de longues secondes de silence angoissantes, avait grommelé :

« D'accord. Du moment que tu valides tes examens. »

Et le repas avait repris son cours. Mais après le repas, Loki avait subi un véritable interrogatoire de la part de Frigga. Avait-il quelqu'un en ce moment ? Faisait-il attention à bien se protéger pendant chaque rapport ? Des questions qui avaient embarrassé le jeune homme bien au-delà de la gêne du repas. Puis elle avait conclu avec ces mots :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Il va cogiter pendant quelques temps, pour s'apercevoir que ça ne change rien. »

Ce fut le cas. Quelques jours plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale, peut-être mieux qu'avant. Odin faisait plus attention à ses paroles et évitait toutes remarques limites.

Mais si son père avait été plutôt ouvert sur le sujet de sa sexualité, il l'avait été beaucoup moins à propos de son engagement politique.

Loki n'avait pas pour but de se faire arrêter pour freiner la carrière de son père, malgré ce que ce dernier pouvait dire. Loki se battait pour une cause qui lui semblait légitime, contre un système oppressif et injuste, et si les chiens de garde du système se trouvaient sur son chemin, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec Odin.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire entendre, en criant plus fort que son paternel. Peine perdue. L'incompréhension mutuelle était totale. Lorsque chacun d'eux eut usé ses cordes vocales plus que de raison, Odin décrocha un regard noir vers son fils, puis le téléphone.

« Carter ! Aboya-t-il juste un peu trop fort et un peu trop sèchement. J'ai besoin que vous veniez mettre Loki dehors… Eh bien, envoyez-moi Stark, alors ! Oui, maintenant ! »

Et il raccrocha. Loki serra les dents, se retenant de justesse de ne pas faire remarquer que les subordonnés d'Odin n'avaient pas à subir sa mauvaise humeur, et qu'un 's'il vous plaît' et un 'merci' n'allaient pas lui arracher la gueule. Il se contint pour une seule raison : sortir au plus vite de ce bureau oppressant, et retrouver le Capitaine Stark. L'annonce de son nom par Odin avait fait naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, qu'il avait vite ravalé, et qui s'épanouissait désormais dans son esprit. Son esprit qui ne cessait de répéter : 'Tu vas le voir, tu vas le voir'.

L'officier de police le regarda d'un air sévère quand Loki sortit du bureau de son père, ce qui doucha un peu son enthousiasme.

« Toi aussi tu vas me faire la morale ? Râla-t-il.

\- Non. Je pense qu'entre Rogers et le Commissaire, tu as été suffisamment servi. Et je ne pense pas que te sermonner soit très efficace. Néanmoins, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que participer à une manifestation interdite, ce n'est pas la plus brillante de tes idées, mon grand.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça Loki. C'est infantilisant.

\- Tu es plus grand que moi, répondit Stark, donc j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça.

\- D'accord, fit Loki rusé. Donc je peux t'appeler mon petit alors. »

Ce fut au tour du Capitaine de grimacer.

« Ok, ok, t'as gagné, capitula Stark. On s'en tient aux prénoms, ça sera beaucoup mieux.

\- Avec plaisir _Tony_ , susurra Loki. »

Le Capitaine leva les yeux au ciel, mais le reste de sa physionomie ne semblait pas en accord avec sa supposée exaspération. Il se retenait visiblement de sourire et avait posé une main sur le bras de Loki, le poussant doucement dans la bonne direction. On était bien loin de la poigne solide de la Capitaine Carter.

« Tu vas pas recommencer, gronda le policier.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas honoré ta promesse, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux pas inviter le fils de mon supérieur à sortir, grinça-t-il.

\- Un pari est un pari, riposta Loki d'un air sévère. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que mon père l'apprenne. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte de service, à l'arrière du bâtiment, mais qui n'obligeait pas à repasser par le grand parking où il y avait du monde qui circulait, même un dimanche. Stark avait l'air clairement hésitant. Loki savait que ce qui retenait l'officier n'était pas seulement sa filiation avec le Commissaire d'Asgard, mais également leur grande différence d'âge. L'homme était de vingt ans son aîné, ce qui n'était une bagatelle ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un banal béguin qui accrochait Loki à l'espoir de boire un verre avec l'officier. Et il savait que de son côté, Tony n'était pas indifférent à sa personne. Ce n'était pas une illusion de son esprit issue de mauvaises interprétations, mais bien lui qui le lui avait avoué.

De plus tout semblait aller dans ce sens. Tony n'avait pas lâché son bras, et se tenait très proche de lui. Si proche que si Loki avait juste avancé la tête, il aurait pu déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

Mais le Capitaine résistait à la tentation, comme il le disait lui-même. Si bien que Loki n'avait vu pour le convaincre, que d'user d'un subterfuge. Lors de sa précédente arrestation, il avait parié avec Stark sur le temps qu'il passerait en cellule, le prix du pari étant une invitation à boire un verre. Tony avait misé sur plus de deux heures, et Loki sur moins d'une heure.

Loki avait gagné bien sûr, et Tony lui devait une soirée. C'était un peu sa dernière chance pour le séduire et le convaincre que non, vingt ans d'écart n'était pas infranchissables. Sinon, il abandonnerait, et soignerait son cœur blessé avec ses amis.

« Le huit, finit par dire l'officier. Le soir, après les commémorations. Je suis en repos le lendemain. »

Le sourire de Loki se fit éblouissant.

« Une sortie, tança Stark en agitant l'index. Une seule.

\- C'est ça, rit Loki. »

Il dépassa l'autre homme, lui frôlant la hanche de la main au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais Stark lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je suis sérieux Loki, dit-il d'un air grave.

\- Je sais que tu l'es, répliqua le jeune homme. Mais je saurai te faire changer d'avis. Mercredi soir, à la Lanterne, on dit quoi ? Vingt et une heure ? »

Tony acquiesça et lui rendit son poignet. Loki lui fit un petit signe de main, et sortit du bâtiment.

Bucky l'attendait non loin de l'hôtel de police, derrière un arrêt de bus, à l'abri des regards et du soleil. Loki le rejoignit, marchant d'un bon pas, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as l'air beaucoup trop fier de toi, pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire engueuler, remarqua Bucky.

\- J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Tony, annonça Loki.

\- Félicitation, ricana son ami. Cela ne fait qu'un an que tu essayes. Cela confinait au harcèlement, et tu le sais.

\- C'est pas comme si je lui demandais tous les jours, râla Loki mécontent que Bucky gâche son enthousiasme. Je ne connais ni son numéro, ni son adresse et encore moins ses heures de travail. De plus, il était réticent, pas opposé à boire un verre. Je n'ai fait que le convaincre.

\- En pariant. Ça c'est de l'argumentation.

\- Il n'y a pas de petite victoire, contra Loki sans perdre son sourire. Mais changeons de sujet. Je trouve inadmissible que tu n'aies pas besoin de mon influence pour sortir de garde à vue.

\- Ça, pour une surprise, admit Bucky en hochant la tête. Je ne savais pas que Steve était revenu à Rennes.

\- Je t'ai toujours parlé du Commandant Rogers.

\- J'avais pas fait le lien, figure toi, râla son ami. Et faut dire que tu prononces son nom à la française. Quand on était au lycée, on le prononçait à l'américaine. C'était plus cool.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? Demanda Loki.

\- Au collège, mais on se fréquentait pas. Attends. On m'appelle. »

L'homme taciturne sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Ouais, c'est bon, on est sortis. Tu m'étonnes. Ok, mais pas longtemps, je suis crevé, et je bosse tôt demain. Ouais, à toute. »

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

« C'était Nat'. Elle nous attend au 1675. On disait quoi ?

\- Ta rencontre avec Rogers.

\- Oh, ouais. Donc, on était dans la même classe en troisième, mais on n'était pas amis. En seconde, on n'était pas dans le même lycée. J'étais à Joliot-Curie, et lui à Châteaubriand. On est la dernière génération à avoir connu les vieilles appellations des bacs. Moi j'étais en F1, construction mécanique, et Steve était en A1, lettres et maths. Bref, déjà à l'époque il y avait une rivalité entre les deux lycées, vu qu'ils sont quasi côte à côte. Du coup, je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient fumé à l'époque dans l'administration, mais ils s'étaient dit que ce serait une bonne idée de jumeler deux secondes. C'est tombé sur nos deux classes. On avait des sorties pédagogiques en commun. C'est la seule fois qu'ils ont tenté le coup, parce que pour la première sortie, le car est resté bloqué à un passage à niveau, l'arrière sur les rails. Et forcément, qui étaient les branleurs qui s'asseyaient au fond ? Steve s'en est sorti sans une égratignure, avec toute sa classe. J'étais dans les trois derniers, ceux qui se sont pris le train de marchandises qui passait. Moi j'ai survécu, mais pas les deux autres. Steve est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, à me tenir la main, me jurant que j'allais m'en sortir. M'en suis sorti. Pas mon bras. »

Il y avait beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix de Bucky, et Loki resta silencieux. Il savait que la perte de son bras était dû à un accident de la route, mais il n'avait jamais entendu l'histoire dans sa totalité. L'homme sortit un paquet de clopes de sa poche. Loki l'avait toujours vu se débrouiller avec un seul bras, sans jamais avoir besoin d'aide.

« On est devenu inséparable avec Steve, reprit Bucky en s'allumant une cigarette avec dextérité. C'était un gringalet à l'époque, mais il a commencé à changer vers notre terminale. Il s'est étoffé comme on dit, il a pris du muscle et tout. Jusqu'à ressembler à cette espèce de gravure de mode d'aujourd'hui. Sans les cheveux blancs. Bref, on a fait les quatre cents coups. Personne osait rien me dire, parce que j'étais le pauvre gosse de la DDASS qui avait perdu un bras et qui venait de perdre ses repères. Sauf la mère de Steve, Sarah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'engueuler ! Elle est morte juste après que Steve ait eu son bac. Renversée en vélo par un alcoolique en excès de vitesse. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire une école d'officier, plutôt que de rentrer en fac de sciences. Puis, il est parti en formation, et on s'est perdus de vue. On n'avait pas Facebook à l'époque pour garder un semblant de contact. Ni de téléphone portable.

\- Même pas Copain d'avant quand tu as eu internet ?

\- J't'emmerde Loki. Je suis pas si vieux.

\- Trente-sept ans quand même.

\- Stark en a quarante-trois.

\- Il les a pas encore. Mais, je sais. Je craque pour un vieux, admit Loki d'un ton mélodramatique. »

Bucky lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Tu le harcèles pas, mais tu connais sa date d'anniversaire ? ricana-t-il.

\- Je l'ai apprise par hasard, se justifia Loki. Je crois même que c'est mon père qui en a parlé. »

Finalement, ils ne rejoignirent pas Natasha au 1675, mais place Sainte Anne, où ils prirent le métro ensemble pour rentrer dans leur appartement commun du Blosne, au septième étage d'une tour. Ils étaient tous fatigués par leur journée, malgré l'heure précoce.

La manif' pour tous était repartie. Les familles et les retraités étaient remontés dans leurs bus, espérant un miracle pour empêcher l'adoption de la loi du mariage pour tous à l'Assemblée Nationale en deuxième lecture. Chanter des cantiques à tue-tête permettait de garder le morale.

Et pendant que le bleu et le rose fêtaient une manifestation réussie, le rouge et le noir trinquaient à la résistance contre l'oppression.

Alors que Loki, Bucky et Natasha se préparaient un plateau-repas pour manger devant un film, Rennes la Rouge se félicitait de son action et refaisait le monde dans la plus pure tradition de masturbation intellectuelle. Hélène, Tarmo et Aude, fumant à la fenêtre, comptaient le passage des crânes rasés dans la rue Saint-Georges. Quelques membres de l'UNEF trinquaient au Saint-Michel, dans la rue de la soif. Anna, Tia et Lilah discutaient dans leur appartement, se demandant si elles allaient rejoindre les camarades antifascistes au 1675.

Les colocataires du Blosne regardaient Into the Wild, et somnolaient plus ou moins devant, leurs plateaux vidés de toute substance comestible. Natasha avait préparé une théière de tisane et se réchauffait au contact de son mug, les jambes repliées sous elle dans son fauteuil favori. Bucky était parti de coucher depuis longtemps. Il commençait tôt le travail le lendemain. Si Loki et Natasha étaient toujours étudiants, Bucky lui, était standardiste pour une grosse mutuelle. Natasha avait, elle, un petit boulot, quelques soirs de la semaine, elle travaillait au vestiaire d'une boîte de nuit.

Un téléphone sonna, les sortant de leur torpeur.

« Allô ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Loki ? Fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Tony ? S'exclama-t-il. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

\- Je suis flic. Rassure-moi, tu n'étais pas au 1675, ce soir ?

\- Non, on est rentrés tôt avec mes coloc'. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des mecs ont attaqué le bar(15). Ils ont foutu de l'essence, ont essayé de mettre le feu, et ils ont attaqué ceux qui prenaient l'air dehors. Y a pas mal de monde à l'hôpital, principalement des blessures bénignes, mais un type a eu le crâne fracassé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'étais pas parmi les victimes.

\- Non, rassure-toi.

\- Je serai plus rassuré si tu militais pour le Modem. Au moins, je ne te retrouverai pas dans des situations improbables. »

Loki se mit à pouffer.

« Admets que je perdrai de mon intérêt.

\- Vrai. Je dois raccrocher. Je dois gérer mes hommes. Cette nuit va être longue si on a des casseurs qui se baladent dans la ville.

\- Bon courage Tony, dit Loki d'une voix douce. A mercredi.

\- A mercredi Loki. »

Il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Des fascistes ont attaqué le 1675. Il y a des blessés.

\- Attends. J'appelle les camarades. »

Inquiets, les deux amis firent le tour de tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient et qui auraient été susceptibles d'être sur place. Ils apprirent que Mohammed, un militant autonome, avait reçu des coups de marteau sur le crâne, et qu'il était pris en charge aux urgences, sans que personne n'ait d'autres nouvelles à son sujet.

Apparemment, un petit groupe de cinq hommes était arrivé en voiture, cagoulés, tenant des bouteilles d'alcool à brûler et des armes contondantes. L'un d'entre eux avait réussi à entrer dans le bar, aspergeant quelques clients d'alcool. Il avait sorti un briquet, mais les personnes autour l'avaient empêché de l'allumer. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, les fumeurs se prenaient des coups de batte de base-ball, et Mohammed s'effondrait, le crâne ouvert. Puis, les cinq malfrats étaient repartis dans leur voiture, et s'étaient enfuis.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une autre nouvelle confirma leurs craintes. Un autre bar, le Papier Timbré, heureusement fermé le dimanche, avait eu sa porte et ses fenêtres attaquées également à coups de batte et de marteau(16). Le petit groupe s'en prenait aux bars connus pour leur clientèle de gauche ou d'extrême-gauche.

Loki envoya un message à Stark, lui listant d'autres endroits où la bande de casseurs pouvait frapper, comme la cour des miracles, ou plus généralement le quartier Sainte-Anne et la rue de la soif. Natasha le regarda faire en ricanant doucement.

« Tu facilites le travail de la police, je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi, fit-elle d'un ton entendu.

\- Je ne facilite rien du tout, râla Loki. Il faudra bien que les fascistes se fassent arrêter.

\- Tu sais que les autonomes pensent que tu es un indic'. Leur donne pas de munitions aussi facile.

\- Je ne suis pas un indic'. J'ai donné plein d'infos aux camarades concernant la police. Je n'ai jamais fait l'inverse, s'énerva Loki.

\- Je sais. Mais là, tu renseignes clairement un membre de la police. Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Stark est différent, blabla. Il reste capitaine de police, à la tête de la BAC. La BAC, Loki. Tu sais, les types qu'on déteste parce qu'ils font pas dans la dentelle ?

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi est capable un baqueux(17), cingla Loki. Mais s'ils pouvaient s'en prendre aux fachos pour une fois, je dormirai mieux. »

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Loki qui sonnait à nouveau. Le jeune homme regarda l'écran, surpris de voir le visage de sa mère s'afficher. Il était tard, et il était très rare que Frigga l'appelle après neuf heures du soir.

« Dis-moi que tu es chez toi, et que tu n'es pas sorti ce soir, débita sa mère dès que Loki eut dit 'allô'.

\- Je suis chez moi, avec Natasha et Bucky, répondit-il.

\- Dieu soit loué, soupira Frigga. Ton père et moi étions très inquiets. Tout va bien ? Odin a dit que tu avais été arrêté. Encore.

\- Je vais bien mère. Et je ne fais pas exprès de me faire arrêter, crois-moi. Père a beaucoup hurlé, et je suis sorti. Voilà tout.

\- Bon. Il serait tout de même profitable pour tout le monde que tu ne retournes pas dans les cellules du commissariat. Nous te voyons mercredi dans tous les cas.

\- Oui, mère, à mercredi. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu particuliers. Si la journée tout semblait normal, le soir, Rennes la Rouge devenait Rennes la vigilante. Galvanisés par la manif' pour tous, et par leurs actions de la soirée du 5 mai, des petits groupes d'extrêmes-droite patrouillaient dans la ville, collant des affiches xénophobes dans des quartiers populaires ou des hommes en chasubles jaunes surveillant les rames de métro(18), soi-disant pour empêcher les agressions, pourtant extrêmement rares dans les transports rennais.

Rennes la Rouge s'était organisée. Les punks ne se promenaient plus seuls. Les bars de gauche étaient surveillés nuit et jour. La Commune, la librairie anarchiste, ne relevait son rideau métallique qu'en cas de présence nombreuse dans ses locaux. Les SMS prévenant de la présence des fascistes allaient vite, et on pouvait s'organiser pour une riposte efficace. Les antifa étaient au front, circulant eux aussi dans la ville pour arracher les affiches et autocollants de l'action française.

Natasha raconta qu'elle avait retrouvé des autocollants du GUD dans la fac de droit, sur les vitres du local de l'UNEF. A Rennes 2, le SLB et Sud-étudiant organisaient un grand collage antifasciste, qui aurait lieu la semaine d'après. Il fallait attendre que les nouvelles affiches soient livrées.

Pendant ce temps, les partis n'étaient pas en reste. Le NPA avait organisé un collectif extraordinaire pour soutenir le CGLBT et les antifa. Ils en profitèrent pour organiser la prochaine action à Notre-Dame-des-Landes, la grande chaîne humaine qui devait faire le tour de la zone. Les cars affrétés par les organisateurs étaient pleins, et il fallait des volontaires pour proposer des covoiturages sur Blablacar. Bucky refusa tout net d'utiliser sa voiture. C'était un modèle spécialement conçu pour son handicap, et il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque avec. L'avantage avec le NPA, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de professions libérales et intellectuelles en son sein, et il fut aisé de trouver deux ou trois voitures à proposer sur le site de covoiturage.

Les recommandations pour les jours prochains étaient claires : on ne cherchait pas la bagarre avec les milices fascistes, mais on ne se gênait pas pour répliquer si celles-ci cherchaient des noises. Il fallait attendre que les fachos se calment et disparaissent.

OOoooOO

Le mercredi 8 mai, jour férié républicain, commémorant la victoire de 1945 sur l'Allemagne nazie, était un jour important dans la famille d'Asgard. Thor revenait de Saint-Cyr-au-Mont-d'Or, où il étudiait à l'école nationale supérieure de la police, dans la droite ligne de son père, afin d'assister aux cérémonies. Toute la famille, sur son trente-et-un était tenue d'y être. C'était le genre de moment qui étaient difficiles pour Loki. Il comprenait l'importance de perpétuer le souvenir d'un des épisodes les plus noirs de l'histoire de France, mais il n'adhérait pas à l'idée de commémorer un événement militaire. A choisir, il aurait préféré férier la date de la mort de Jean Moulin, ou celle de la rafle du vel d'hiv'. Pas une date où une coalition mettait une autre nation à genoux pour se partager son territoire comme on se partage un gâteau.

De même, tout le protocole militaire le laissait de marbre. Les défilés chantant, au pas cadencé étaient loin d'être passionnants. Seul le Chant des Partisans lui arrachait des frissons, ce n'était pas un chant militaire, mais bien un chant résistant. Un chant civil. Des civils qui se battaient contre l'ordre établi, contre l'occupant. C'était le genre de symbolisme qui parlait à Loki.

Avec sa mère et son frère, ils n'étaient évidemment pas très bien placés. Les officiels, nombreux, et les anciens combattants, moins nombreux, occupaient toutes les places assises, tandis que les militaires et les policiers se tenaient debout, en formation, autour de l'estrade où allaient être déclamés quelques discours. Les autres, c'était à dire, les familles, les curieux, et tous ceux qui souhaitaient assister à la cérémonie, s'agglutinaient derrière les chaises et tendaient le cou pour apercevoir la préfète se placer derrière le pupitre. Les gerbes avaient déjà été déposées aux pieds des différents monuments aux morts, et désormais, ils étaient réunis devant le Parlement de Bretagne, pour écouter les politiques expliquer pourquoi il est important de commémorer la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et les millions de morts qu'elle aura engendré.

Il était inutile de dire que Loki n'écouta pas un mot du discours de Margaret Carter, qui de toute façon, ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de l'année passée. Il était très occupé à parcourir les rangs des uniformes du regard, cherchant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. (Venait-il de penser cette phrase ? C'était beaucoup trop mièvre !)

Le Capitaine de la BAC était reconnaissable à son bouc parfaitement taillé, et même s'il était plutôt petit par rapport à Loki ou à certains de ses collègues, son rang le plaçait devant ses hommes, dans une rigidité admirable, la tête haute et le regard fier. Loki le dévorait littéralement du regard, admirant sa posture, son uniforme bleu marine qui devait lui dessiner de superbes fesses (imaginer les fesses de Tony sans se compromettre demandait une sacrée gymnastique mentale).

En bon fils de policier, il connaissait les détails d'un uniforme, les différents galons, et la signification des médailles. Les trois bandes sur les épaules qui informaient de son grade de Capitaine, bandes qu'on retrouvaient sur la casquette, ornée d'un écusson où deux rameaux encadraient un flambeau, la médaille d'argent qui brillait sur sa poitrine et qui récompensait 20 ans de bons et loyaux services, tout cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour le profane, mais pas pour Loki. Lui pouvait déduire que vingt ans de service, et un grade de Capitaine signifiait que l'homme avait dû monter péniblement les échelons de la hiérarchie au mérite et à l'ancienneté, et pas en passant par une école, comme Thor. Sa position à la tête de la Brigade Anti-Criminalité révélait un homme à la volonté de fer, un chef de file qu'il savait respecté par ses hommes et par sa hiérarchie, qui n'avait pas peur de prendre des décisions controversées.

Si Loki n'aimait pas ce qu'évoquaient les forces de l'ordre, et la violence symbolique qu'elles représentaient, il devait tout de même admettre que l'uniforme rendait n'importe qui bien plus sexy. A moins que ce ne soit le soleil de mai (invisible sous la couche nuageuse), qui lui donnait des idées assez mal placées.

Il devait être de toute évidence beaucoup trop distrait, car Thor lui donna un petit coup de coude au moment où la Préfète quitta l'estrade, afin qu'il applaudisse avec les autres.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu regardes comme ça, mais si tu continues de le fixer, il va s'user. »

La tentative d'humour fit lever les yeux au ciel à Loki, mais au fond de lui, il était content que son frère se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec lui et sa sexualité pour le taquiner de manière légère. Thor était le genre d'homme au charisme solaire, un leader naturel, mais qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à prêter une oreille beaucoup trop attentive aux racontars, surtout quand ils étaient colportés par ses amis, amis pas toujours tendres avec Loki. Néanmoins, quand il était mis face à ses contradictions, il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir et changeait son comportement en fonction de ses conclusions. Loki n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ferait un excellent officier de police en sortant de Saint-Cyr.

La journée parut très longue à Loki. Les discours finirent pour l'heure du repas, traditionnellement mangé au restaurant pour la famille d'Asgard, avec quelques huiles de la région. La Préfète, bien sûr, parfois le Président de la Région, (mais pas cette fois, le morbihannais étant dans sa bonne ville de Josselin), le Maire, et quelques autres pointures politiques et administratives. Malheureusement pour Loki, les subalternes du Commissaire Divisionnaire étaient rarement conviés, et on ne descendait pas au-delà des Commandants de Police. Aucune chance pour que Tony prenne part à ce repas.

Évidemment, l'étudiant ne pouvait pas se soustraire à ce déjeuner, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de son père et la déception de sa mère. Il subissait sans mot dire, participant hypocritement aux conversations d'un ennui profond ou tout simplement révoltantes pour le militant qu'il était.

Heureusement, son frère le sauva au dessert, rappelant qu'il avait un train à prendre pour rentrer à Saint-Cyr, et demandant à Loki de le raccompagner.

« Merci, dit celui-ci en sortant de les Tourelles, un restaurant huppé à proximité des étangs d'Apigné situé dans un château.

\- Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas ces repas, rit Thor en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je n'imagine pas ton calvaire mon frère. Et vu ton comportement, celui que tu mangeais du regard tout à l'heure n'était plus que dans ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme si j'avais le béguin pour Delaveau(19). Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était Thor qui qui avait émis l'idée. Je vais faire des cauchemars. A quelle heure est ton train ?

\- Nous avons largement le temps de ne pas arriver à trouver une place à la gare, ne t'inquiète pas. Et même de prendre un café. Tu pourras me parler un peu plus de toi.

\- Et toi de même. »

Dans la voiture, Thor raconta qu'il avait rompu avec Sif, pour la troisième fois, parce que celle-ci lui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Apparemment, elle supportait mal la distance qu'impliquait leurs études respectives et avait peur qu'il se rapproche trop de ses camarades féminines. Ce n'était pas la première crise que traversait leur couple, et Loki devinait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Et toi alors ? Demanda Thor alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant un café au sein de la gare de Rennes, un œil vigilant sur la liste des trains à partir. Mère m'a dit pour tes arrestations.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale.

\- Je ne te fais pas la morale, nia Thor. Comment c'était ? En prison.

\- Tu veux savoir comment c'est d'être emprisonné ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Cela ne m'arrivera probablement jamais, en tout cas, pas si je veux une carrière réussie. Alors ?

\- C'est chiant. Tout le monde m'explique que c'est pas bien, bla bla bla, père me hurle dessus, je lui hurle dessus, puis il appelle quelqu'un pour me mettre dehors en toute discrétion. Si j'ai de la chance, c'est le Capitaine Stark. Sinon, je fais en sorte de passer devant son bureau.

\- C'est lui alors ? Que tu déshabillais du regard ?

\- Je ne le déshabillais pas, contra Loki. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il est réticent.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ricana Thor. Tu veux une liste de tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour qu'il le soit ?

\- Non merci, il me l'a déjà faite, cette liste. Néanmoins, j'ai un rendez-vous avec lui. Ce soir.

\- Oh, fit Thor faussement impressionné. Conviction ou persuasion ?

\- On a fait un pari. J'ai gagné. »

Son frère partit d'un grand rire.

« Je te reconnais bien là mon frère. Mon train est annoncé. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec ton Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de chance, rétorqua Loki avec un sourire. »

Après une dernière accolade, les deux frères se séparèrent pour reprendre chacun le chemin de leur chez eux.

La Lanterne était un petit bar-restaurant à proximité de la place de la République. Ce qui faisait le charme de l'endroit n'était pas la qualité de sa nourriture ou ses prix ni trop hauts, ni trop bas, mais la salle en sous-sol où se produisaient parfois des petits groupes de musique locaux. Ce soir-là, le groupe ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout, jouant un rock progressif doux, mélodieux, presque mélancolique(20).

Loki, trop heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Tony, avait ouvert très vite les hostilités et le draguait très ouvertement, frôlant ses mains, ses épaules, son dos, sa chute de reins. Malheureusement, à la fin du petit concert, il dût se rendre à l'évidence, si Tony semblait sinon apprécier ce traitement, au moins le tolérer, c'était très loin d'être ce que Loki voulait.

« Ne me dis pas que je te drague pour rien, dit-il souriant pour garder la face. »

Intérieurement, il était très loin de sourire. Il avait beaucoup espéré de cette soirée, et elle ne tournait pas selon son désir.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, souffla Tony en lui lançant un regard d'excuses.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, qui ne soit pas notre différence d'âge, cingla Loki. »

L'étudiant se sentait en colère. Tony ne disait jamais 'Je ne te désire pas car tu es trop jeune pour moi', il disait 'Je ne devrais pas te désirer car tu es trop jeune selon la société', et ce n'était pas correct ! Loki n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pensait la société.

En face de lui, Tony semblait n'avoir pas apprécié son ordre.

« Déjà, je trouve que notre différence d'âge, est une bonne raison en soi, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Arrête, t'en as rien à foutre de mon âge.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, d'accord. Peut-être que te mettre devant les faits devrait te remettre les idées en place, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Je suis flic. Tu es un militant d'extrême-gauche anti-flic.

\- Je ne suis pas anti-flic ! S'insurgea Loki en colère. Ce n'est pas ce que je défends, ce que nous défendons, et tu le sais !

\- Et gueuler ACAB(21) à chaque rassemblement, ce n'est pas être anti-flic peut-être ? Rends-toi à l'évidence Loki, on n'a pas grand-chose en commun. »

C'était comme recevoir une gifle, en moins spectaculaire peut-être, en plus humiliant d'une certaine façon. Loki, qui avait déjà la bouche ouverte pour répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se retrouva complètement pris au dépourvu, incapable d'émettre un son. La douleur du rejet était vive, trop vive. Pour éviter une humiliation plus complète encore, Loki se barricada en lui-même. Son visage perdit toute expression, sa posture se fit rigide et fière, son regard devint glacial.

« Loki, commença Tony d'une voix moins sèche. »

Mais Loki n'avait aucune envie d'entre ce que l'homme avait à dire. Il n'avait pas la volonté d'affronter les mots 'restons-en là'.

« Non, l'interrompit-il d'un ton monocorde. Non, tu as raison. Bien sûr. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse. »

Sans un regard en arrière, il se leva et saisit son blouson. La déception était amère, mais il saurait faire face avec dignité. Il entendit à nouveau son nom derrière lui, mais la voix était lointaine, et pour cause, Loki était déjà remonté à la surface, et bientôt, il s'éloignait dans l'avenue, en direction de la bouche de métro.

Le trajet ne lui fut d'aucun secours pour calmer la tempête qui sévissait sous son crâne. Il passait successivement et pas toujours dans le même ordre de la colère, à la tristesse, à la déception ou encore au mépris.

En entrant dans son appartement, il retrouva Natasha allongée sur le canapé de la coloc', buvant sa tisane du soir.

« Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle. »

En entendant ces mots, Bucky sortit de la cuisine où il fumait sa dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher. Loki se laissa tomber dans le canapé, entouré de ses deux amis, il put enfin laisser aller ses émotions.

Rien en commun. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Tony d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, et de résister à une lubie qu'ils savaient tous les deux sans avenir. Ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

1 Oui, oui, ils ont osé. Les slogans sont vrais.

2 Chanson : A bas l'état policier : (Dominique Grange)

Puisque la provocation  
celle qu'on a pas dénoncée  
ce fut de nous envoyer  
en réponse à nos questions  
vos hommes bien lunettés  
bien casqués, bien boucliés  
bien grenadés, bien soldés  
nous nous sommes mis à crier  
A bas l'état policier ! [...]

3 Sociaux-démocrates, la mouvance politique majoritaire au PS, et au sein de ses équivalents européens. La sociale-démocratie s'inscrit au sein du capitalisme, en mettant en œuvre une politique sociale, mais sans remettre en question les fondements du capitalisme, et c'est en ça qu'il est difficile de les considérer de gauche. En gros, pour quelqu'un de gauche, la sociale-démocratie, c'est un pansement sur une jambe de bois. C'est s'occuper des symptômes, sans s'occuper des causes du mal.

4 Diminutif usuel de « organisation ». Tu l'avais deviné.

5 Je ne sais pas si les membres du NPA disaient de la Gauche Unitaire qu'ils étaient des traîtres. Au début, il y avait la LCR, la Ligue Communiste Révolutionnaire, puis il y a eu refonte et scission (pour une raison que j'ignore et j'ai pas beaucoup cherché). Le plus gros de la LCR est devenu le NPA, et une petite partie est devenue la GU (qui ensuite s'est fondue dans le groupe Ensemble du Front de Gauche. Oui c'est dur à suivre).

6 Militants de gauche, starter pack. Au niveau au-dessus, remplacez simplement l'écharpe par un keffieh palestinien.

7 Véridique. GUD : Groupe Union Défense. Groupuscule d'extrême-droite, dans le milieu étudiant, souvent violent.

8 Si ce sujet t'intéresse, je te conseille le documentaire « Antifa chasseurs de skins » disponible dans son intégralité sur Youtube.

9 En vrai, je ne sais pas exactement comment cela s'est passé puisque je n'étais déjà plus sur place. C'est ce qui me paraissait le plus plausible.

10 Véridique. Il y avait eu quelques malaises, des personnes s'étaient évanouies, mais les CRS ont refusé de les évacuer.

11 La sortie est également romancée. On m'a dit que cela s'était passé comme ça, mais je n'étais pas là pour le voir.

12 Un bon sac de militant comprend des feutres et des stylos (piqués dans les administrations pour la plupart), du scotch et du papier, ainsi que d'un bloc de tracts de la dernière campagne menée.

13 J'ignore totalement si ce jour-là, il y a eu des arrestations. Mais c'est probable.

14 Non, il n'est pas Capitaine. Il a un grade au-dessus.

15 Rumeurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux dans cette histoire. Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur internet à propos d'attaques de bar (d'autant que ce serait de toute manière anachronique. Les attaques n'auraient pas eu lieu ce soir-là.). De ce que je sais, une liste des bars de gauche de Rennes a circulé sur des sites d'extrême-droite, avec des appels à casser du gauchiste. Les événements dont je parle sont des rumeurs que j'ai entendu, et dont je ne connais pas l'authenticité.

16 Idem. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur une attaque de ce bar (qui aurait eu de toute façon lieu quelques jours, voire quelques semaines après la manif' pour tous). C'était une rumeur persistante pendant un bout de temps, et j'ignore si elle est vraie.

17 Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point la BAC est détestée dans le milieu militant. Tu as d'une part la répression en manifestation, représentée par les CRS, et hors manif', la répression est représentée par la BAC. Certains militants se sont fait taser sans sommation par exemple. Ou frappés, ou arrêtés arbitrairement. C'est aussi cette brigade qui est utilisée pour intervenir dans les quartiers dits « sensibles » et qui donc cristallise la colère des victimes de violences policières. Que Tony soit Capitaine de la BAC, c'est pas rien (et c'est aussi un petit rappel au fait que les victimes collatérales des Avengers sont très peu abordées).

18 Anachronique. Cette « action » sera menée un an plus tard par les identitaires dans une opération « anti-racaille ». Autant dire que racaille voulait dire magrébin ou semblant l'être dans leur langage.

19 Le maire de Rennes à l'époque.

20 Arhios. Va jeter un œil à leur chaîne Youtube, ça vaut le coup !

21 All Cops Are Bastards


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Rouge et le Bleu_

 _Partie 2 :_

Pour étouffer sa déception Loki avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours en cas de déprime, il avait rappelé Hogun. Celui-ci, désormais directeur des relations humaines à Yves Rocher, dans le bâtiment en verre proche de la gare, répondait toujours lorsque son ex-petit-ami l'appelait.

Pour Loki, Hogun était un plan cul régulier, un ancien petit-ami, et un ami tout court. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement, car l'homme avait un emploi du temps chargé, mais il trouvait toujours quelques heures pendant une soirée pour discuter, et éventuellement réconforter l'autre dans une étreinte passionnelle et sans lendemain.

C'était ça qui était agréable avec Hogun. Il parlait peu, mais connaissait Loki depuis tellement longtemps (depuis l'entrée en primaire de Thor, en réalité), qu'il savait comment le réconforter et le rassurer en quelques mots. La connaissance de l'autre avait par ailleurs d'autres avantages très agréables

Loki était reparti le cœur plus léger, la journée du samedi allait être suffisamment chargée pour ne pas le faire rechuter dans la tristesse qui l'accompagnait depuis le mercredi précédent.

Il avait pris un covoiturage pour rejoindre le lieu de la chaîne humaine contre le projet d'aéroport à Notre-Dames-des-Landes, et y avait rejoint Bucky et Natasha. La jeune femme avait le même air fatigué que lui, et Loki se demanda qui elle avait bien pu rejoindre la nuit précédente.

Il faisait beau, pas très chaud, mais l'air était tout de même agréable. Les militants, les sympathisants et les zadistes se mélangeaient. Les gens affluaient de partout. De Nantes, bien sûr, qui était la ville la plus proche de Notre-Dame-des-Landes, de Rennes, évidemment, et du reste de la Bretagne et des Pays de la Loire, mais aussi de région parisienne, du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est, du Centre, de partout.

Les drapeaux flottaient au vent, on chantait, on riait. Il n'était pas encore onze heures et demi, mais certains avaient déjà trouvé un petit coin dans les champs pour dégainer gamelles et bouteilles. D'autres, plus prévoyants encore, avaient même prévu les chaises et les tables pliantes.

C'était ce que Loki aimait dans ce genre de manifestation, la mixité. Défendre l'écosystème unique de ce lieu, menacé d'être bétonné par Vinci et consorts, transcendait les conflits d'appareil qui grevaient souvent les relations entre militants. Ici, rien que des camarades sans barrières ni conflits stériles, se battant contre un projet ahurissant d'aéroport, se battant contre le grand capital protégé par les hommes politiques. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que cela abolissait toute dispute intestine, mais c'était la preuve que la convergence des luttes était possible.

De plus, l'ambiance festive permettait d'oublier son cœur et sa fierté blessés, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait pour le moment.

Les trois amis croisaient des têtes connues, rennaises pour la plupart. Certaines étaient attendues, comme les militants de la Gauche Unitaire (Gaël était venu souvent pour se battre contre les gendarmes envoyés sur place pour déloger les zadistes), d'autres étaient des surprises, des militants de l'UNEF par exemple, qui discutaient avec Lilah, Tia et Anna, avant de prendre congé avec de grands sourires.

Enfin, il y avait des gens qui étaient plus que des surprises, carrément des coups de théâtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Loki ahuri. »

Un soulagement intense passa sur le visage de Tony, dissimulé en partie par des lunettes de soleil.

« J'ai eu peur de ne pas te trouver là-dedans. C'est beaucoup plus grand que je ne le pensais, et il y a plus de monde aussi. Ça fait presque deux heures que je marche en espérant te croiser. »

Loki prit le coude de Stark et l'emmena à l'écart.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, tenta de se justifier le policier alors que Loki les emmenait derrière un bosquet.

\- Je t'ai bloqué, expliqua l'étudiant d'une voix froide. Je n'avais pas très envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'a rien en commun avec moi. »

La déconvenue sentimentale avait été cruelle, d'autant que dès le lendemain, Stark avait essayé de l'appeler. Loki, évidemment, buté et en colère, n'avait pas décroché, et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait reçu un texto disant simplement « réponds-moi stp ». Dans un élan tout sauf mature, Loki avait bloqué le numéro. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'on le laisse lécher les plaies de son ego tranquille. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était lui qui passait un coup de fil, un appel à l'aide à la personne qu'il savait le plus à même de le laisser s'épancher.

Il ne sut pas si c'était son ton ou ses paroles, ou bien même les deux qui avaient eu cet effet, mais quand Tony retira ses lunettes, son regard était plus triste que ce à quoi s'était attendu Loki, et cela lui serra le cœur. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se composant un visage dur.

« Tu tords mes propos, rétorqua le policier. J'ai dit 'pas grand-chose'. Ce n'est pas rien. C'est déjà un début de quelque chose. Et cela ne nous empêche pas d'en trouver, d'en construire des choses en commun.

\- Vraiment ? cracha Loki blessé. Tu me jettes pour ensuite me courir après ?

\- J'ai eu tort, admit Tony. Je ne regrette. Essaye de comprendre, supplia-t-il. Que se passera-t-il quand nous devrons rendre public notre relation ? Quelle sera la réaction de tes amis ? De ta famille ? De ma hiérarchie ? De mes collègues ? Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Si ce n'était que du cul, cela ne causerait pas autant de problèmes. »

L'expression de Loki s'adoucit. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de Stark, peut-être lui prendre la main ou toucher son visage, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était plus à lui de faire le prochain pas, c'était à Tony d'admettre définitivement l'attirance qui existait entre eux, et de s'y investir. Il savait que le policier, bien moins réticent que quelques jours auparavant, était toujours en plein conflit interne, et il n'était pas acceptable que Loki le poussât dans ses retranchements.

« Tu es libre mardi midi, pour déjeuner ? Avec moi ? J'invite. »

Loki sourit franchement, soulagé que Tony leur donne une nouvelle chance.

« Les examens sont finis. Jusqu'à la publication des résultats, je suis dispo quand tu veux. »

L'après-midi fut splendide. Tony n'était pas resté longtemps. Il avait été hésitant, puis Loki l'avait tiré de l'embarras en lui disant qu'il comprenait, et qu'il pouvait partir. Être reconnu comme policier pendant une manifestation comme celle-là aurait été mettre en danger sa carrière. Et quand Natasha lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était tout simplement pas venu frapper à leur porte, Tony avait eu un petit sourire entendu.

« Vous m'auriez ouvert ? avait-il demandé simplement. »

Il fallait admette que non.

La chaîne humaine était une grande réussite. On annonçait quarante mille participants. Tout le monde s'amusait, la soirée s'augurait festive et de la musique résonnait déjà au loin. Mais étrangement, Loki avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Les émotions de ces derniers jours, plus son activité sportive de la nuit précédente, l'avaient éreinté, et s'il entrevoyait un déroulement plus heureux pour lui depuis quelques heures, le soulagement l'avait vidé de son énergie. Assis dans l'herbe avec ses amis, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Natasha.

« Eh, vous voulez que je vous raconte une blague ? dit soudain celle-ci sans la moindre trace d'humour.

\- Je sens venir le croustillant, commenta Bucky en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la tête que tu tires depuis ce matin ? Questionna Loki.

\- Vous vous souvenez du CRS à qui j'ai filé mon numéro ?

\- Celui qui te bavait dessus ? Ouais, un peu qu'on s'en souvient, dit Bucky en s'empêchant de ricaner.

\- On a couché ensemble. Hier soir. On est allé prendre un verre et tout, la totale.

\- Bon coup ? Demanda Loki.

\- Ouais, ça allait, c'est pas le problème.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Bucky en sortant ses cigarettes. Marié ?

\- Marié, deux gosses, un troisième en route. Et c'est même pas lui qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai stalké sur Facebook en rentrant hier soir. Il a plusieurs comptes. J'en ai retrouvé au moins trois, grâce à sa photo de profil. Il utilise la même pour tous ses comptes. J'en n'ai rien à foutre qu'il trompe sa femme. J'aurai voulu qu'il me prévienne, que je puisse au moins faire le choix de si oui ou non je voulais coucher avec un homme marié.

\- Tocard, commenta simplement Loki. »

Bucky tendit sa cigarette à Natasha qui l'accepta sans un mot. Ils étaient comme ça, eux trois. Pas besoin d'un millier de mots quand juste une présence et une grosse taffe de fumée suffisaient à les réconforter.

« ACAB, marmonna Bucky.

\- ACAB, renchérit Natasha.

\- ACAB, ou presque, rit doucement Loki. »

Natasha donna un petit coup d'épaule qui fait rebondir la tête de son ami.

« Social-traître, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je ferai mon autocritique(1) quand on sera rentrés, répondit Loki faussement sérieux. Et toi Bucky ? Une histoire à partager ?

\- Nope. J'ai personne à part vous deux, une cheffe chiante, et un ami d'enfance avec qui je commence tout juste à renouer.

\- Pourquoi on te connaît pas d'histoire de cœur ? demanda Natasha.

\- Parce que j'en ai pas, répondit simplement Bucky en récupérant sa cigarette à demi consumée. Je sors presque jamais, j'ai presque pas de vie sociale, et je suis pas exactement le mec le plus agréable de la Terre.

\- Alerte, excuse foireuse détectée, fit Loki dans une mauvaise imitation de voix robotique.

\- Rhââ, faites pas chier, râla Bucky en écrasant son mégot par terre. »

Natasha et Loki arrêtèrent de rire, sentant que le sujet devenait subitement plus sensible pour leur ami.

« Quand j'étais au lycée, même après mon accident, j'étais un tombeur, mais ça durait jamais longtemps. Et après, j'ai pas été accepté en BTS à cause de mon bras, et la fac, c'était pas pour moi. Alors, comme j'en avais marre des familles d'accueil, j'ai commencé à bosser, dans des petits boulots merdiques. J'ai plus eu le temps de chercher l'amour. Et quand je tombais sur une nana qui me plaisait, la mayonnaise prenait pas.

\- La mayo-, balbutia Loki avant de partir dans un grand rire nerveux. »

Natasha cacha son sourire derrière sa main, tandis que Bucky râlait encore.

Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps, discutant avec des militants du parti sur Nantes, qui expliquaient leurs difficultés face à une municipalité socialiste qui avait perdu de vue la signification de ce mot, et qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues à chaque instant. Ils parlèrent aussi de la prochaine grande action programmée sur la ZAD, deux jours de concerts et de débats, un peu à la manière de la fête de l'huma, mais autogérée, ce qui enthousiasmait beaucoup les camarades. Loki devait avouer être curieux de connaître la programmation (on chuchotait ici et là à propos de la présence des Ramoneurs de Menhirs ou de la Parisienne Libérée, mais rien de sûr pour le moment), et avec Bucky et Natasha, ils se mirent d'accord pour revenir.

OOoooOO

Le Bistrot à tartines était un restaurant sympathique et pas trop cher, du centre rennais, à proximité du Thabor. L'endroit était de plus en plus considéré comme 'branché', mais gardait un point d'honneur à rester simple. La décoration était rétro, mimant une épicerie des années 50, avec ses boîtes colorées sur les murs, ses publicités défraîchies, ses tables et bancs en bois, et son comptoir muni de vieilles balances.

Tony était déjà assis en terrasse, devant un verre de vin rouge dont la bouteille se trouvait sur la table. Il y eut un moment de gêne, quand Loki arriva à la table. Devaient-ils se serrer la main ? Se faire la bise ? Juste dire bonjour ? L'étudiant trancha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'autre homme qui lui sourit.

Tony lui servit un verre de vin, pendant qu'un serveur leur apporta une coupelle de gâteaux apéritifs et quelques rondelles de saucisson sur une planche en bois. Visiblement, le policier voulait faire les choses bien.

Si pour leur premier rendez-vous, Loki ne s'était pas fait prier pour draguer lourdement le policier, cette fois, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, c'était Tony qui menait la conversation, redoublant d'humour, racontant des anecdotes sur ses débuts en tant que policier, faisant rire Loki de bon cœur. Ils en étaient au dessert quand l'homme poussa le jeu de séduction un peu plus loin et posa sa main sur celle de l'étudiant. Le contact visuel fut très intense, mais un événement imprévu par les deux partie vint gâcher ce petit moment de plaisir.

« J'ai rien contre ce genre de personnes, mais ils pourraient être plus discrets.

\- Tu as raison. Franchement, personne ne veut savoir ce qu'ils font. »

Brutalement refroidi, Loki retira sa main. Il serra les dents, s'apprêtant à se lever pour répliquer, mais Tony le devança. Les personnes qui parlaient ainsi se trouvait derrière le policier, un homme et une femme, fin de trentaine, à vue de nez. Tony se leva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol dans un grand bruit, qui ne suffit pas à faire taire les conversations, mais sa voix forte fit tourner quelques têtes.

« Le bonheur des autres vous dérange-t-il à ce point ? »

La femme écarquilla les yeux, et Loki se demanda si elle était surprise parce que Tony et lui les avaient entendu ou parce qu'il osait leur répondre. L'homme balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais Tony enfonça le clou.

« Si je vous entends à nouveau dire ce genre de choses, je serai dans l'obligation de vous coller une amende pour injure et diffamation(2), dit-il en sortant son badge. Est-ce que je suis clair ? »

Toute la terrasse les fixait désormais, et les deux contrevenants homophobes semblaient être dans leurs petits souliers, baissant le regard sur leurs consommations. Un serveur vint s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait.

« Rien que quelques paroles inconvenantes, répondit Tony. L'addition s'il vous plaît. »

Le serveur, comprenant qu'il perdait certainement un client qui ne lui ferait pas de la bonne pub, foudroya du regard la table d'à côté. Les conversations reprenaient lentement, en chuchotant des 'qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé' ou des 'quand même, c'est pas possible d'entendre ça en 2013'.

Enfin, Tony saisit Loki par la main, lança un grand sourire à la table insultantes et ils partirent. Loki cachait mal son sourire en se mordant la lèvre, mais il ne retira pas sa main.

Se balader ainsi dans les rues était rare, deux hommes, main dans la main, semblant très proches. C'était rare parce que c'était souvent mortifiant, parfois dangereux. En témoignaient les passages à tabac toujours plus nombreux, quelques fois médiatisés pour les plus impressionnants ou les plus dramatiques. Cependant, l'homophobie ordinaire c'était surtout des gens qui se retournaient sur leur couple alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Colombus café, décidés de prendre une boisson à emporter. C'était les doigts tendus les désignant, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le parc du Thabor. C'était les mines dégoûtées, les parents qui cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants quand ils s'installèrent sur la grande surface herbeuse du parc où de nombreux couples profitaient du soleil avant de retourner au travail.

Malgré tout cela, Loki était sur un petit nuage. Tony n'avait pas lâché sa main, et ils étaient assis désormais l'un contre l'autre, toujours discutant de leurs vies respectives, riant souvent et se dévorant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Loki. Après notre première sortie, je veux dire.

\- J'ai pas été sympa. On passait une bonne soirée, même si j'étais-

\- Réticent ?

\- Coincé. Un vrai balai dans le cul, putain, jura-t-il, faisant sourire Loki. Je me serais donné des baffes, après t'avoir envoyé chier. Parce que je le pensais même pas, en plus. Bon, la partie qui disait que toi dans une manif' anti-flic, ça me faisait chier, ouais, cette partie-là je la pensais.

\- Je ne vais pas-

\- C'est pas comme si on était n'importe qui l'un pour l'autre, le coupa Tony en lui lançant un regard d'excuses. Je veux dire, on en a déjà parlé, mais on les cumule. On est gay, enfin, pour moi, bi, on a vingt ans d'écart, et tu es le fils de mon patron. On pourrait presque faire un film sur nous. Genre une comédie française nulle, avec plein de blagues oppressives dedans. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le sourire béat de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu dis 'nous', expliqua Loki. Comme si-

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? Le coupa à nouveau Tony. »

Loki se jeta littéralement sur lui, le renversant dans l'herbe, sa bouche collée contre la sienne.

« J'ai cru que tu demanderais jamais, haleta-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser. »

C'était délicieusement cliché comme réponse, et c'était bon. Tellement bon.

Se rouler des patins dans l'herbe, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps. Ils étaient à nouveau des adolescents, (même si ces années n'étaient pas si loin pour Loki), vivant un amour interdit grisant, ils étaient un peu maudits, un peu rejetés, très euphorisés par cela.

Ils furent délogés par une fraîche ondée. Tony proposa qu'ils s'abritent chez lui, non loin de là. Le temps de traverser le Thabor, c'était devenu une putain d'averse, et les deux hommes se mirent à courir, main dans la main à nouveau, riant de leur mésaventure.

La maison que Tony désigna faisait partie de ces habitations cossues et un peu inhabituelles du quartier proche du Thabor. Celle de Tony était en pierres de taille et briques rouges, arborant une tour hexagonale tournant sur elle-même. De magnifiques rosiers bourgeonnant grimpaient sur une partie de la façade, et du lierre recouvrait la base de la tour jusqu'à hauteur d'homme. D'ailleurs le petit jardin à l'avant de la maison était quasiment envahi de plantes diverses.

Tony les firent entrer par un petit portail blanc. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un garage quelconque, mais la voiture du Capitaine était garée juste en face de la maison. C'était une Audi A8 d'une propreté irréprochable, noire, à l'allure impressionnante et agressive. Rien à voir avec la maison, où les plantes s'ébattaient joyeusement, dans un déluge de feuilles et de bourgeons de fleurs.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas en homme à la main verte, admit Loki.

\- Je ne le suis pas. C'est Pepper qui s'en occupe. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle habite ici aussi. Mais c'est une maison suffisamment grande. De toute façon, elle ne rentre que ce soir.

\- Tu vis en colocation à ton âge ? Le taquina Loki en ayant une petite pensée d'excuse pour Bucky. »

Les deux hommes avaient grimpé une volée de marches pour contourner la maison et atteindre la porte d'entrée située sur la droite, derrière la petite tour si atypique. Tony ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son rendez-vous trempé.

« On n'est pas vraiment colocataires, répondit-il en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures. Je possède la maison, et Pepper gère mes biens. Mets tes chaussettes là, je vais t'en chercher des sèches. »

Avant que Loki n'ait pu poser la moindre autre question, Tony s'élança dans les escaliers de bois clair, de la même essence que le parquet. Il se retrouva seul, à observer autour de lui.

La tour abritait en fait un escalier en colimaçon, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol et s'élevait vers les étages. La maison semblait construite avec un sous-sol à demi enterré, un rez-de-chaussée, un premier étage puis un deuxième sous les combles. L'entrée était claire, le plancher, les murs, tout donnait une impression lumineuse, malgré les nuages noirs qui avaient assombri le ciel dehors. Quelques paires de chaussures masculines comme féminines attendaient qu'on les chausse, et un placard muni d'un miroir abritait déjà les vestes de Tony et Loki.

L'entrée s'ouvrait sur un salon, où Loki s'engouffra, visitant sans complexe l'habitation de son béguin, slash, petit-ami-a-priori. En enfilade du salon, on avait une cuisine, puis tout au bout, une salle à manger, le tout ouvert grâce à des doubles portes retirées depuis longtemps. Tout était rangé et propre, malgré quelques dissonances qui faisaient dire à Loki que le personnel d'entretien était passée la veille, et que les habitants avaient commencé à déranger après son passage. Une tablette était coincée entre deux coussins du canapé, un mug vide auréolé de café attendait dans l'évier, du courrier traînait sur la table basse.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Tony en lui tendant une paire de chaussettes rouges. Désolé, c'est pas ta couleur, mais j'avais plus de noir. Alors ? Vin ? Thé ? Café ?

\- Thé, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que ta meilleure amie gère tes biens.

\- Ben, j'ai des biens. Elle les gère.

\- No shit, Sherlock, répliqua Loki pince-sans-rire.

\- Ok, ok. Je te sers, et je te raconte. Ça te va ? »

Loki se laissa servir, attendant tel un prince sur le canapé. Tony le rejoignit bientôt, lui tendant un mug fumant, rouge, avec un énorme logo Marvel. Lui avait un whisky _on the rock_ , dans un tumbler. Il passa un bras un brin possessif autour des épaules de Loki qui lui renvoya un regard pas impressionné.

« J'ai des biens. Beaucoup. La maison est à moi, mais c'est pas la seule. J'ai quelques usines et ateliers aussi. Un ou deux immeubles. Et d'autres propriétés ailleurs en France. Ça c'est pour les biens du côté paternel. Du côté maternel maintenant. »

Loki écarquilla les yeux.

« Usines de textiles en Italie. Grosse fortune italienne, cuir de luxe, tout ça. Évidemment, la famille a aussi investi dans la pierre, alors il doit y avoir quelques propriétés.

\- Et tu es flic ? Balbutia Loki.

\- Ouais, répondit Tony avec un sourire arrogant. Et je suis flic. J'admets, quand je me suis engagé, c'était pour faire chier mon paternel. Les gueulantes à la maison, je te raconte pas. Ma mère était désespérée. J'avais été formé toute ma vie à reprendre le flambeau des familles Stark et Carbonell, et à 18 piges, je laisse tomber Polytech, et je m'engage dans la police. Des fois, je me dis que c'est mieux qu'ils soient morts tous les deux. J'ai pas eu à faire mon coming-out.

\- C'était pas le genre-

\- Nope. Pas du tout. Mon père était très vieille France, et ma mère une bigote catholique. S'ils étaient en vie, ils auraient peut-être pas été à la manif' de l'autre jour, faut pas déconner non plus, il y a des gens du peuple même dans les manifestations de réac', mais ils auraient soutenu financièrement. Enfant, je me demandais souvent si j'étais pas adopté. Mais non. Et je le dis en toute connaissance de cause, j'ai fait faire des tests génétiques en scred.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu leur ressembles bien peu, sourit Loki. Qui sait que tu es riche ?

\- Dans ma brigade ? Personne. Steve le sait. Il est de Rennes, il connaissait le nom de Stark. Mais la plupart des fonctionnaires de police choisissent pas leurs affectations. Le Commandant Fury le sait aussi, parce que c'est Fury et je sais pas comment il fait, mais il sait toujours tout. Et le Commissaire bien sûr. Déjà parce qu'il a lu mon dossier, et parce qu'il aime aller draguer du gros poisson. Mes parents étaient des putains de baleines bleues, il en a forcément entendu parler.

\- Il te favorise pas, pourtant. Ou alors il le cache bien.

\- Non, il me favorise pas. C'est pas du tout le genre. De toute façon, quand il a accepté ma demande de transfert il y a quelques années, il a été très clair. Pas de copinage, malgré qu'il ait connu mes parents et tout. 'Tain, je crois même qu'il a connu Jarvis.

\- Qui est Jarvis ?

\- Il a longtemps été le majordome de mon père. Il est décédé de sa belle mort, il y a dix ans maintenant. »

Il vida son verre d'une lampée.

« Et toi ? Des petits secrets ?

\- Le plus gros tu le connais déjà. Fils du Commissaire d'Asgard, tout ça.

\- Oh, allez, t'as bien des trucs pas très avouables à raconter. »

Loki regarda au fond de son mug pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

« J'ai commencé à te draguer pour faire chier mon père. »

Tony se mit à rire, tellement qu'il cacha son visage dans le cou de Loki, ses épaules tressautant sous l'effet de son hilarité.

« On a au moins ça en commun. On veut faire chier nos paternels. Et on a aussi en commun de trouver finalement que ce qu'on faisait, c'est pas si mal. »

Ils se quittèrent en début de soirée, avec la promesse de se revoir très vite. Loki cachait difficilement son sourire béat en rentrant chez lui, positivement ravi de la tournure des événements entre Tony et lui. Mais en rentrant, pas de Natasha sur le canapé avec sa tisane, et un appartement vide et silencieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de Bucky, il se couchait tôt la plupart du temps, mais Natasha n'avait pas prévenu d'une quelconque sortie.

Quoi que, l'appartement n'était pas si silencieux que cela. En tendant l'oreille, il discerna des bruits particulièrement suspects en provenance de la chambre de Bucky, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Natasha était partie. L'homme n'était pas le genre à se palucher sur un porno, et s'il le faisait, Loki imaginait qu'il n'aurait pas mis le son aussi fort. La seule autre explication était qu'il recevait une charmante compagnie, aux sons aiguës qu'il percevait.

Il hésita une seconde, puis il s'affala sur le canapé, et pour mettre la honte à son colocataire (en toute amitié bien sûr), il alluma la télé et poussa le son suffisamment fort pour que les bruits cessent. Il attendit encore un peu, ne prêtant aucune attention au programme (un truc du genre Enquêtes Criminelles, où la voix off disait d'un ton grave et pénétré à quel point le métier de policier était dangereux et palpitant), ne voulant pas manquer la sortie de la chambre.

Seulement, il fut très surpris par l'identité de l'amante mystère.

« Nat' ?

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, fit-elle en grimaçant. Ou juste un peu. »

Elle n'était pas très habillée, et tentait de paraître assurée avec juste un t-shirt rouge, une culotte noire et des cheveux dont les boucles partaient dans tous les sens. Derrière elle, suivait Bucky, beaucoup plus décontracté, en caleçon noir.

« Coïtus interrompus, merci beaucoup, grommela-t-il. »

Natasha le foudroya du regard et voulut se diriger vers sa chambre, probablement pour mettre quelque chose de plus couvrant sur le bas de son corps, mais Bucky la tira doucement vers lui par le bras. Il la plaqua contre son torse et embrassa délicatement les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Elle faisait toujours la moue, mais son regard s'était adouci.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et pointa un doigt vers Loki.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à l'interrogatoire, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. »

Bucky ne la suivit pas. Personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Natasha, sauf invitation explicite (c'est-à-dire un ordre direct). L'homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Loki.

« On s'attendait pas à ce que tu rentres finalement, dit-il.

\- Nat' et toi ? Commença Loki.

\- J'sais pas. C'était pas prévu. On était juste là, à mater la télé, et puis l'instant d'après on s'embrassait comme si notre vie en dépendait. C'était bien. Ça aurait été encore mieux si tu étais rentré plus tard. Ou pas du tout.

\- Alors, avec Stark ? Questionna leur amie en sortant de sa chambre habillée d'un jogging et les cheveux un peu disciplinés. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle écoutait la conversation depuis le début. Elle s'assit entre les deux hommes et Bucky passa son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle puisse s'adosser à son torse toujours nu.

Le sourire de Stark parla pour lui.

« T'as plus coïtus que nous, tenta de deviner Bucky.

\- On n'a pas coïtus du tout, démentit Loki. On a pris un déjeuner, puis on est allé au Thabor, puis chez lui et on a parlé. C'est tout.

\- Tu déconnes ? Et vous vous êtes fait les ongles pendant que vous parliez de vos sentiments ? »

Bucky étouffa une exclamation quand Natasha lui envoya un petit coup de coude vicieux pour sa remarque vraiment pas sympa.

« Vous vous êtes fait un ciné ou un resto avant de vous sauter mutuellement dessus comme deux dalleux ? Rétorqua Loki.

\- Ok, ok, je suis désolé, j'aurai pas dû dire ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas conclu ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Si. On a juste pas couché ensemble. C'est pas la mort vous savez.

\- C'est chou, dit-elle comme seule réponse. »

De la vie de trois colocataires célibataires, il passèrent du jour au lendemain à trois colocataires en couple, et tout le temps en moins ensemble que cela signifiait. Ils firent une dernière soirée à trois pour fêter la mise en application du Mariage pour tous, où ils burent jusqu'à rouler sous la table. Puis, doucement, une autre routine se mit en place.

D'une part, Natasha avait bien compris que Bucky, derrière son air grognon et râleur, avait en fait une réelle phobie sociale. Il sortait peu et était mal à l'aise dans des lieux clos un peu trop peuplés. Alors pour tout de même les faire sortir, en attendant les résultats des examens, elle l'emmenait souffler après son travail aux étangs d'Apigné. Ils invitaient systématiquement Loki, mais il préférait laisser le couple se construire seul pour le moment.

D'autant que, d'autre part, Loki n'était pas seul. Certes, le travail de Tony lui demandait beaucoup de temps, et celui-ci était un bourreau de travail, mais il arrivait à se dégager de larges plages horaires pour voir Loki et profiter du temps à deux.

Ils fêtèrent les très bons résultats de Loki au restaurant, et la soirée se finit en déshabillage frénétique dans les escaliers de la maison du Thabor. Le lendemain matin, Loki se retrouva habillé avec des vêtements de Tony, mortifié dans la cuisine, en tête à tête avec une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien, en tailleur strict.

« Pepper Potts, se présenta-t-elle. Et vous devez être Loki. »

Il hocha la tête, pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire.

« J'ai caché vos vêtements un peu partout dans la maison. La prochaine fois, vous éviterez de les semer sur votre chemin. Saluez Tony pour moi quand il se réveillera. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure impression du monde, mais au moins, elle n'avait fait aucune autre remarque.

OOoooOO

Depuis l'adoption du Mariage pour tous, Rennes la Rouge n'était pas retournée dans la rue. La France Rouge, la France en lutte, la France progressiste était en deuil, et Rennes la Rouge se rassemblait pour un hommage à leur camarade tombé sous les coups.

Les discours qui défilaient au micro étaient plats, graves, les mots étaient usés et de circonstance. Mais la rage, la colère, l'indignation qui faisaient bouillir les camarades, cette révolte était intemporelle et immortelle. Elle portait la lutte, elle nourrissait le combat, elle faisait espérer la révolution.

Clément Méric était un camarade qui ne chanterait plus jamais, qui ne militerait plus jamais, qui ne lèverait plus jamais le poing. Ses dix-huit ans avaient été fauchés à coup de poings par l'extrême-droite.

Mais son combat ne mourrait pas avec lui. Son nom ne serait pas oublié. Sa mort ne serait pas vaine. Car partout, de Brest sa ville natale, à Paris et son école où des centaines d'étudiants étaient venus lui rendre hommage, en passant par Strasbourg, Lille, Nantes, Marseille, partout s'élèveraient les voix des camarades.

Anonymes dans la petite foule qui s'était réunie place du Parlement de Bretagne, Loki et Natasha brandirent le poing gauche en l'air. Le poing du cœur. Le poing de la lutte. L'un des leurs était mort. Il était temps de reprendre la rue.

 _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines?_

 _Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu´on enchaîne?_

 _Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c´est l´alarme._

 _Ce soir l´ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes._

 _Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades!_

 _Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades._

 _Ohé, les tueurs à la balle ou au couteau, tuez vite!_

 _Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite..._

 _C´est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères._

 _La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère._

 _Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves._

 _Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève..._

 _Ici chacun sait ce qu´il veut, ce qu´il fait quand il passe._

 _Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l´ombre à ta place._

 _Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes._

 _Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la liberté nous écoute..._

OOoooOO

Tony avait raison. C'était un peu ce que n'arrêtait pas de se dire Loki depuis plus d'une semaine.

Tony avait raison à propos de la perception de leur couple. Sinon, comment expliquer la boule d'angoisse qui saisissait Loki à la gorge dès qu'il s'imaginait annoncer qui était son petit-ami à ses parents ? A son père en particulier.

Et parce que Loki aimait faire les choses de manière compliquée, il avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il était en couple sans leur donner l'identité de son compagnon. Pour eux, leur fils sortait avec un Tony, et étaient ravis que celui-ci veuille les rencontrer. Loki avait essayé toute la semaine de trouver le courage de dire à son père qui était réellement ce Tony, mais Odin avait été très occupé. Les événements de la rentrée, ce que la presse appelait 'l'affaire Léonarda', et que Loki et ses amis appelaient 'l'indignité républicaine', avaient beaucoup occupés Odin qui restait tard chaque soir à l'hôtel de police. Si bien que Loki n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de l'identité de son compagnon, ou s'il l'avait eu, il ne l'avait pas saisie.

Si bien que le jour du repas de rencontre arriva, et le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux. Odin était à l'extérieur pour ouvrir les huîtres, tandis que Loki et Thor finissaient de dresser la table et mettaient les canapés sur la table basse du salon. Frigga quant à elle avait bien remarqué la nervosité de son cadet, et tentait de rassurer son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ainsi mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Loki mettait en pièce consciencieusement un morceau de pain grillé avec ses doigts, et surveillait l'heure. A ce moment Odin revint dans la main, s'essuyant les mains sur le grand torchon blanc qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir le vin blanc pour le déboucher.

« C'est que, Tony n'est pas n'importe qui, commença-t-il sachant que Odin l'entendait.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas mon chéri, se méprit sa mère. Pour que tu nous le présentes, il doit être vraiment spécial.

\- Non, enfin, oui, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit juste à ce moment précis. Loki jura silencieusement, priant pour que ce soit une fausse alerte, mais non c'était bien Tony qui attendait à la porte, armé d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'une bouteille de vin hors de prix. L'étudiant se précipita vers l'entrée, mais Odin fut plus rapide et ce fut lui qui ouvrit.

Dire que le Commissaire fut surpris était un euphémisme. Ajouter qu'il était furieux était une évidence. Ne pas faire remarquer qu'il se retenait d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Tony était la moindre des délicatesses. Son œil valide foudroyait le Capitaine assis sur le canapé.

« C'est ce que je voulais vous dire, fit Loki en prenant d'office la main de Tony dans la sienne, s'asseyant d'autorité à côté de lui. Tony et moi, nous nous fréquentons depuis plusieurs mois désormais.

\- Capitaine Stark, un mot en privé.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit Tony immédiatement en se levant.

\- Non, répliqua Loki en lui tirant le bras pour le faire rasseoir. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu peux ne pas apprécier, père, mais Tony est mon compagnon, et n'étant pas en service, il n'a pas à te rendre de compte. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni aucun jour. Ce qu'il fait de sa vie ne te regarde pas. Point. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il savait que dès son retour au boulot, Tony allait se prendre une volée de bois verts de la part de son supérieur, mais il n'allait pas laisser Odin gâcher ce repas en famille. Le père et le fils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis la confrontation de regards fut perturbée par l'arrivée en fanfare de Thor.

« Vous devez être le fameux Tony, dont Loki m'a parlé ! Tonna-t-il la main en avant que l'homme saisit plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je suis Thor, le frère de Loki. Enchanté.

\- Euh, oui, enchanté également.

\- Du vin ? Si vous désirez autre chose comme apéritif, nous avons du pastis, ou de quoi faire un kir.

\- Du vin blanc, ce sera très bien merci. »

Le géant blond beaucoup trop jovial repartit chercher tout ce qu'il fallait, et après un dernier regard assassin, Odin le suivit.

« Pourquoi tu leur as pas dit ? Chuchota Tony.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Pas eu le temps ? Mais tu es parti super tôt ce matin, justement pour avoir le temps !

\- Mon père a passé son temps au téléphone, et après on a été occupés avec la préparation du repas. Il s'est isolé sur la terrasse pour ouvrir les huîtres. J'allais leur dire, et tu as sonné à la porte.

\- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu leur avais dit la semaine dernière, chuchota furieusement Tony. »

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans leur dispute, Thor, Odin et Frigga arrivaient avec une bouteille, et des plateaux de gâteaux, canapés, et autres mignardises faits maison. Frigga se présenta, s'extasiant proprement à propos de comment Tony était un homme charmant. Ledit Tony qui sortit le grand jeu de séduction à l'italienne, directement hérité du côté maternel, faisant rougir sa belle-mère, et grogner son beau-père.

L'apéritif puis le repas se passèrent sans anicroche notable. Loki et Odin se prirent la tête évidemment sur un sujet politique vivace en ces temps de chasse aux Roms, puis se mirent à se disputer à propos du mouvement des bonnets rouges. Tony préféra discuter doucement avec Frigga et Thor, pour ne pas donner son avis sur la question, afin de sortir vivant de ce premier contact avec sa belle-famille. Thor, qui avait une sacrée descente, et qui pensait que tout le monde pouvait boire comme lui, resservait le policier en vin à chaque fois que son verre était vide, si bien que les joues de Tony se colorèrent vite de rouge.

« Alors Loki, interrompit Thor pour que la dispute ne tourne pas en engueulade. Maintenant que tu es en dernière année de licence, as-tu choisis ce que tu voulais faire comme master ?

\- Je pensais à un master MEEF second degré, même si j'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore comme lubie ? Grommela Odin.

\- C'est le nouveau parcours pour devenir prof, intervint Tony. Dans le secondaire, collège ou lycée.

\- Pourquoi pas en faculté ? Demanda Frigga.

\- On dit université maintenant, tu sais, mais non, je ne veux pas être prof en université. Enseignant-chercheur ou même maître de conférence, ça ne me tente pas plus que cela. J'ai bien aimé donner des cours de soutien cet été, et je voudrais m'orienter dans cette voie. »

Thor passa cinq minutes à imaginer à l'oral, Loki devant une classe de collège, faisant de lui un prof sévère, aux méthodes fourbes pour se faire entendre, tandis que son frère niait farouchement avoir quoi que ce soit de malin, ou en tout cas pas au point de traumatiser une classe de sixième. Loki trancha en disant qu'à choisir, il préférerait enseigner en lycée, et Thor de repartir sur 'bizuter les terminales avant le bac pour les préparer à la vraie vie'.

Le repas dura longtemps, comme un classique repas de famille un dimanche, mais paradoxalement il passa vite. L'ambiance s'allégeait considérablement au fur et à mesure des plats, des verres de vin rouge, et des tentatives maladroites de Thor pour inclure Tony dans la conversation. Après le traditionnel café d'après-repas, Tony et Loki prirent congé, soulagés d'être encore en vie après ce déjeuner à hauts risques, mais Frigga avait un dernier cadeau empoisonné.

« J'espère que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous pour le repas de Noël, Anthony. »

OOoooOO

Un matin de week-end, Pepper leur annonça que son compagnon et elle, James Rhodes, un très vieil ami de Tony, s'étaient fiancés, et qu'elle allait emménager avec lui.

Immédiatement, Tony se tourna vers Loki, sans dire un mot, mais les yeux chargés d'une interrogation.

« Non, dit Loki en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Allez, gémit Tony.

\- Nat' et Bucky ne peuvent pas payer le loyer à deux.

\- J'ai des appart'. Je leur ferai un prix s'ils veulent déménager. S'il te plaît, dis oui.

\- Non, Tony. »

Ce fut ainsi que Loki déménagea de l'appartement du Blosne, pour emménager dans la maison du Thabor. Tony avait proposé un appartement un peu plus petit à Natasha et Bucky, afin qu'ils puissent continuer d'habiter ensemble et seuls, pour s'installer comme un couple et non plus comme deux colocataires partageant de temps en temps un lit.

Le jour du déménagement, alors que Loki avait expressément demandé à Tony de ne faire appel à personne, celui-ci arriva accompagné de James Rhodes et Steve Rogers, mais aussi de deux Lieutenants de la BAC, une certaine Bobby Morse, presque aussi grande que Loki, et Alphonzo Mackenzie, un géant aux muscles plus impressionnants encore que ceux de Rogers. L'étudiant manqua de pousser un gémissement. Les trois futurs-ex-colocataires avaient demandé à des amis à eux de venir les aider à déménager. Des amis également investis politiquement très à gauche.

Les présentations s'étaient faites rapidement, et tous s'étaient mis au travail. Le Commandant Rogers et le Lieutenant Mackenzie s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour tout ce qui était meubles lourds, tel que le canapé, la machine à laver ou le frigo. Ils étaient aidés tantôt par Loki, tantôt par Tristan, un ami et camarade du NPA, tantôt par Lilah.

Après quelques heures à descendre des cartons et des meubles, les déménageurs avaient pris une pause bien méritée, sortant des bières du frigo. Et ils faisaient plus ample connaissance.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

La question pouvait paraître anodine, mais dans ce cas précis, Loki craignait un choc des cultures. Lilah avait le sang chaud, Tristan avait été arrêté plusieurs fois pour collage sauvage, et Marine venait de la région parisienne où elle avait un très mauvais vécu avec la police.

« Je suis dans l'armée de l'air, répondit James. Et Rogers est le supérieur de Tony.

\- Bobby et moi, on est lieutenant à la BAC de Rennes, sous les ordres du Capitaine Stark, répondit Mackenzie. »

Lilah se ferma complètement, Marine s'étouffa avec sa salive et Tristan ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je t'avais dit de ramener personne, chuchota Loki à Tony qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Mais regarde comment on va vite mon amour, susurra-t-il. Mack et Rogers ont soulevé le canapé super lourd à deux seulement, et il nous reste quoi, deux heures de travail à tout casser ? Bon, on y retourne tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter Tristan. Il est quelle heure ? Ok, on finit de charger le camion, et ensuite, je vous invite à la pizzeria. J'ai réservé à Dell'Arte pour treize heure. »

Les étudiants grimacèrent.

« On n'a pas vraiment les moyens pour plus qu'un kebab, aboya Lilah.

\- J'invite, j'ai dit, rétorqua Tony avec un sourire ravi.

\- Quand le Cap'tain dit qu'il invite, vaut mieux pas le contrarier, philosopha Alphonzo en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Tristan qui s'effondra en avant. »

Si tout le monde apprécia et le geste et le repas, cela n'empêcha pas Loki de remarquer que Tony avait la fâcheuse tendance à ouvrir son portefeuille pour résoudre une situation tendue ou à son désavantage. La plupart du temps, cela marchait. La preuve, les militants et les policiers semblaient très bien s'entendre autour de ce repas, même si Loki aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils ne se parleraient jamais plus.

Chaque dispute finissait immanquablement par un cadeau, parfois matériel, parfois du temps à deux. Loki n'avait pas encore osé en parler à son compagnon, car il se doutait que Tony lui-même ne se rende pas compte de ses actions.

Des livres, des places de cinéma, de concert, de théâtre, un week-end à Jersey, une montre, tout cela pour se racheter après une dispute, et ce n'étaient même pas des disputes graves.

Vivre ensemble, lorsque l'un est étudiant et l'autre dans la vie active, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. S'aimer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du même côté de la barricade, était plus dur encore.

OOoooOO

Vivre avec un Capitaine de Police, quand on est soi-même un militant d'extrême-gauche, c'est parfois se heurter à un mur d'incompréhension. C'était la douloureuse expérience que vivait Loki en cette période d'Halloween.

Pourtant, la rentrée s'était plutôt bien passée. Tony avait eu une augmentation, dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin, mais c'était toujours gratifiant de voir que vos supérieurs apprécient votre travail. Loki était entré en Master MEEF avec la ferme intention de devenir enseignant dans le secondaire. Ses cours et ses révisions pour le CAPES ne lui permettaient plus de militer comme il voulait, alors il lançait régulièrement des débats entre Tony et lui pour ne pas perdre la main.

Leur couple semblait solide, malgré des chamailleries et des disputes fréquentes, souvent pour des broutilles, parfois pour des sujets plus graves.

Cette fois, c'était grave. Un camarade était mort, encore, assassiné par la gendarmerie, pour avoir défendu ses convictions.

La ZAD de Notre-Dame-des-Landes avait fait des émules. Des petites ZAD se développaient un peu partout en France, pour lutter contre des projets jugés dangereux écologiquement, comme la ligne à grande vitesse le long de la Côte d'Azur, ou comme celle qui était en cause ici, la ZAD du barrage de Sivens.

Tout comme à Notre-Dame-des-Landes, des militants écolos s'étaient levés pour protester contre la construction d'un barrage qui, s'il était construit, allait noyer une zone humide à la biodiversité incroyable et rare. Après un dialogue de sourd entre les opposants et les élus locaux favorables au projet, des militants plus déterminés avaient pris exemple sur leurs camarades mariligériens et avaient occupé la zone.

Évidemment, si cette occupation était à leurs yeux légitime, elle n'était pas légale, et les forces de l'ordre, des gendarmes, avaient été envoyés sur place pour déloger les occupants.

Rémi Fraisse n'était même pas un occupant de la zone. Il était un manifestant pacifiste, sans arme ni protection, et il avait été tué par le lancer d'une grenade offensive, un engin explosif, une arme.

En quelques heures, Rémi Fraisse devenait le symbole d'une lutte inégales entre des militants désarmés, et des forces de l'ordre n'hésitant pas à faire usage d'armes de guerre. Pour discréditer le mouvement, les politiques parlaient de 'djihadistes verts' pour désigner ceux qui s'inquiétaient de l'impact de constructions inutiles et polluantes sur notre planète.

Ça, c'était le point de vue de Loki.

Pour Tony, la situation était différente. Si la mort du jeune homme était une tragédie, la faute n'était pas à mettre sur les épaules des gendarmes. Ceux-ci ne faisaient que leur travail, répondant avec leurs moyens aux violences des squatteurs en situation illégale. Évidemment, la mort n'était jamais souhaitée ni souhaitable, mais les premiers à blâmer étaient les manifestants eux-mêmes. Les militants écologistes n'avaient fait qu'envenimer une situation déjà tendue par les faibles effectifs, les coupes budgétaires, et la faible confiance de l'opinion publique dans ses forces de l'ordre. Si ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à trouver un autre moyen de protestation que la violence, alors ils n'avaient rien à dire si la situation tournait mal pour eux.

Mais ce n'était pas leurs points de vue qui les déchiraient, c'était leurs rôles hypothétiques. Parce que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cette confrontation aurait pu leur arriver. Loki du côté des zadistes, Tony du côté des gendarmes. L'un comme l'autre était ulcéré par la situation éventuelle. Parce que c'était justement une éventualité. Loki blessé peut-être gravement, et Tony responsable de cette blessure, peut-être pas directement, mais en donnant les ordres. Et cette perspective les terrifiait tous les deux.

Alors, que devaient-ils faire ? Abandonner convictions et emploi ? Ils n'en étaient tout simplement pas capables.

Des choses furent dites, des choses horribles où chacun d'entre eux accusa l'autre d'être plus ou moins dans le camp d'en face. Car ce soir-là, c'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient la situation. Deux camps. D'un côté les forces de l'ordre, de l'autre les militants. Pour l'un des tueurs au service des dominants, pour l'autre des gêneurs irresponsables.

Ce soir-là, Loki dormit sur le canapé de chez Bucky et Natasha, le cœur lourd et l'esprit tourmenté.

OOoooOO

Loki n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. La boule dans sa gorge refusait de diminuer malgré les différentes techniques de relaxation utilisées depuis la veille. Tony lui avait même fait un massage afin de le détendre, et si cela avait été plus que bien, la boule était revenue dès que son compagnon avait commencé à ronfler à côté de lui.

D'une certaine manière, il avait des raisons d'angoisser, il allait donner un cours pour la première fois de sa vie. Un cours d'Histoire-Géographie à une classe de troisième. Après une semaine et demi d'observation, étalée d'avant les vacances de Noël à ces deux derniers jours, ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015, allait faire date dans la vie de Loki. Son tout premier cours. Sa tutrice, une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux gris du nom de Madame Cross, lui tapota l'avant-bras avant de lui faire signe de la suivre dans la cour pour aller chercher sa classe.

Le premier quart d'heure fut, pas un désastre, mais pas une réussite non plus. Les élèves faisaient un effort, plus par curiosité que par réelle attention, mais n'écoutaient que faiblement. Finalement, Loki décida de laisser tomber tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant ses quelques semaines de cours, et décida de suivre le conseil de Madame Cross, y aller à l'instinct. Hors, dans ce collège du réseau d'éducation prioritaire des Hautes-Ourmes, Loki savait à quel public il s'adressait.

« Ok, qui peut me dire à quoi sert l'Histoire-Géographie ? »

Il y eut un blanc dans la classe, et Loki attendit le premier troll.

« A rien ? »

Évidemment, le reste de la classe ricana.

« A rien, vraiment ? Peux-tu te lever s'il te plaît ? »

Quitte à mater du troll, autant le faire à l'ancienne. Il prit une craie et dessina une grande sauvastika au tableau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un symbole nazi, répondit aussitôt le garçon.

\- Faux. »

Loki reprit la craie et dessina une croix gammée nazie, une svastika inclinée à quarante-cinq degrés.

« Maintenant, dis-moi quelles différences tu vois entre ces deux symboles.

\- Elles ont pas leurs trucs dans le même sens.

\- Très bien. Autre chose ? Non ? Tu peux te rasseoir. Quelqu'un voit une autre différence ? »

Une adolescente leva la main.

« Celle de droite est penchée.

\- Très bien. Quelqu'un pour me dire pourquoi l'une est un symbole nazi et pas l'autre ? Et si l'autre n'est pas un symbole nazi, alors c'est quoi ? »

Cette fois, la classe écoutait très sérieusement.

« Ce symbole, dit-il, la sauvastika, mais également son opposé, la svastika, continua-t-il en la dessinant rapidement, sont des symboles qu'on retrouve dans la culture nordique, mais aussi hindoue, et jusqu'au Japon. Ce sont des croix faciles à tracer, c'est pourquoi elles sont utilisées dans beaucoup de cultures. Elles ont l'air de tourner, et donc revêts des significations riches pour les populations qui les ont dessinées pendant des siècles. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle est sur le drapeau nazi, et pourquoi il est interdit de la dessiner inclinée comme cela ? C'est à ça que sert l'histoire. A comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Et ça tombe très bien, car la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et ses conséquences sont au programme de cette année, et comme nous fêtons les cinquante ans de la fin du régime nazi, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce sujet tombe au brevet. »

Il y eut des gémissements dépités quand les élèves comprirent qu'ils revenaient au cours, mais Loki avait gagné leur attention, au moins pour cette fois.

La cloche sonna, et le professeur stagiaire pu souffler. Encore quatre cours, pendant quatre semaines, comme cela. C'était épuisant. Devoir garder une classe de trente élèves concentrée, vérifier que tout le monde parvenait à prendre correctement des notes, empêcher Mattéo et Adam de discuter dans le fond de la classe.

« Pour une première fois, tu t'en es bien sorti. Jolie pirouette le coup de la svastika pour gagner l'attention, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas à chaque fois. Et tu n'auras pas le luxe de perdre un quart d'heure par cours pour les anecdotes croustillantes. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Loki venait de sortir son téléphone et avait perdu toute couleur. Sur l'écran, une notification de l'application du Monde disait : « ALERTE : Attentat en cours dans Paris à la rédaction de Charlie Hebdo. »

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent épuisants, à la fois sur le plan émotionnel, à la fois sur le plan physique. Après l'attaque de Charlie Hebdo, et les douze morts qui endeuillaient la Nation, c'était un tireur fou qui fuit pendant deux jours faisant cinq victimes et des blessés. Le pays était sous le choc, et le samedi suivant, un raz-de-marée humain se déversa dans les rues, au cri de 'Je suis Charlie', et 'Merci la police'. Des dirigeants du monde entier avaient fait le déplacement pour défiler pour la liberté d'expression, et l'identité de certains faisait grincer des dents.

Loki avait longtemps été seul ces derniers jours. La police nationale était constamment sur le front, demandée aux quatre coins de la ville, faisant le planton devant le club de la presse, procurant protection aux personnes ciblées par des menaces, mais aussi en étant constamment sur tous les fronts, plus prompte à la réaction violente, sur les dents. Si bien que Tony ne rentrait que tard le soir, Loki fatigué de ses journées à préparer ses cours et à réviser pour les examens, était souvent déjà couché et parfois déjà endormi.

Une sorte de mélancolie le prit alors qu'il regardait le temps se dégrader au dehors. Il avait vu des familles entière passer devant sa fenêtre, se rendant à la marche républicaine, petits panneaux de carton en main, appelant à une unité nationale.

L'unité nationale était une fourberie absolue. Unité avec ceux qui ont soufflé sur les braises ? Unité avec ceux qui portent le racisme fièrement ? Unité avec ceux qui ont récupéré les attentats pour dénoncer tout et n'importe quoi ? Unité avec ceux responsables de l'instabilité qui a enfanté Daesh ? Unité avec ceux qui ont fait la chasse aux Roms ? Unité avec ceux qui précarisent encore davantage les plus précaires ? Unité avec ceux qui viendront leur demander de faire barrage au FN après leur avoir donné la parole sans jamais les contredire ?

L'unité nationale était factice, et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Loki replongea la tête dans ses révisions pour le CAPES. Cependant, la sonnette de l'entrée l'empêcha de continuer plus avant.

« Bucky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une bonne raison pour venir voir un ami ? »

Natasha ayant travaillé le soir précédent, elle dormait toujours, c'était pourquoi elle n'était pas présente.

« Tu as l'air merdique, lança Bucky quand Loki lui eût servi un café.

\- Je dors mal. Ces derniers temps ont été éprouvants. Et pas juste à cause des attentats. C'est juste… nous avons deux visions parfaitement différentes du monde où nous vivons.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Sinon, je ne serai pas là.

\- Alors essaye de te concentrer sur ce qui vous rapproche, pas sur ce qui vous divise pour le moment. »

Loki resta silencieux, fixant sa tasse à moitié vide. Il ressassait tellement ces derniers temps qu'il en avait oublié les pourquoi il aimait Tony. Trop concentré sur leurs différences, différents goûts musicaux, différents goûts vestimentaires, différents dans leurs choix de vie, il n'avait plus fait attention aux choses qu'ils partageaient, le même goût pour l'art, le même goût pour les joutes verbales taquines, le même goût pour leurs étreintes qui se raréfiaient pourtant.

Tony qui avait beau être buté et capricieux, était aussi doux et prévenant. Lui qui était charmeur voire baratineur, était pourtant d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Et malgré sa position de policier et son caractère borné, il était parvenu à mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin et à comprendre les arguments de Loki à propos des actes violents de la police.

« Est-ce que ce serait moi le problème ?

\- On a tous nos moments de doutes. C'est normal. Il n'y a pas de problème à se poser des questions, il faut juste qu'elles te bouffent pas.

\- Facile à dire, soupira Loki.

\- Je sais. Tiens, regarde. Nat' va probablement partir cet été pour faire son Master 2 dans une autre ville. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Est-ce qu'on pourra assumer la distance ? Est-ce qu'on pourra assumer le coût financier que ça représente ? Est-ce que je ne devrai pas la suivre ? Ça veut dire abandonner mon boulot, et ne peut-être pas en retrouver à cause de mon bras. Et toi ? Et si tu étais affecté dans une autre académie, loin d'ici ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Parle pas de malheur, marmonna Loki en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule. Les stages ont lieu sur l'académie. J'ai le temps avant d'y penser. J'ai moins de chances d'atterrir à Paris que si j'avais pris Maths. J'ai des chances de rester en Bretagne. Mais des fois, je me dis que j'ai eu tort de partir en MEEF. Ou même de me réorienter en Histoire. »

Bucky lui lança un regard scrutateur.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux être plus tard ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Nan, c'est pas ma question. Quelle doit être la première qualité de ton futur métier ?

\- Utile au plus grand nombre et aux générations futures, répondit presque automatiquement Loki.

\- Ok, et est-ce que le métier que tu as choisi correspond à ces critères ?

\- Oui, d'une certaine manière, admit Loki presque laconique. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je me sens déprimé. »

Bucky passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'attira dans une étreinte fraternelle.

« Ça va s'arranger, promit-il. »

C'était une promesse intenable, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

OOoooOO

Le couple se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'hôtel, comme des pierres. Presqu'aussitôt, Tony se tourna vers Loki et passa une main aventureuse sous son t-shirt.

« Tu as encore de l'énergie pour ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- J'ai toujours de l'énergie pour faire l'amour avec toi. »

La voix de son compagnon, rendue légèrement rauque par la fatigue, et par le désir, lui donna des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à une autre colonne.

Après une année mouvementée, le couple avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de vacances entre juillet et août pour visiter les Châteaux de la Loire. Enfin, Tony avait proposé un périple de deux semaines à Loki après une sévère dispute concernant le temps que Tony passait au travail. L'étudiant qui connaissait le fonctionnement de son compagnon avait accepté ces vacances comme ce que c'était : des excuses. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de confronter Tony à ce trait de caractère en particulier.

C'était aussi une manière de fêter l'obtention du CAPES de Loki, et son entrée en deuxième année de master, qui lui permettait de se voir confier une classe tout au long de l'année, ainsi que de suivre des cours à l'ESPE, et enfin, de décrocher le sésame tant attendu : la titularisation en tant que professeur.

Ce voyage à deux à travers l'histoire française était une sorte de nouveau départ, un renouveau frais qui leur permettrait plus tard d'affronter l'avenir en sachant à quel point la vie peut être belle à deux. En plus des principaux châteaux, Loki traîna Tony dans de petites chapelles perdues au milieu de la campagne, expliquant tel ou tel symbole, s'emballant souvent quand on touchait à son domaine de prédilection, parlant et parlant encore. Tony ne disait rien, écoutant religieusement son compagnon, ou plutôt le dévorant des yeux, ne retenant quasiment rien de ses longues explications.

« Je n'y peux rien si tu es tellement désirable toute la journée, continua Tony en rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de Loki. »

C'était bon cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient doucement enfermés. C'était chaud et douillet. C'était réconfortant et apaisant. Juste eux deux, une voiture, un GPS, et une bonne centaine de guides touristiques et autres livres historiques sur les constructions importantes de la Loire. Pas de stress des exams, pas d'heures sup' impayées et trop nombreuses, pas d'actualité oppressante, pas de monde extérieur. Rien qu'eux deux et l'histoire de France.

Évidemment, cela ne dura que deux semaines. Puis, ils retournèrent à leur routine, un quotidien renouvelé. Loki fut envoyé au collège des Ormeaux pour son poste de professeur-stagiaire, où il aurait en charge les 6èmeB durant l'année. Il prévint la section du NPA qu'il ne pourrait plus militer cette année-là, beaucoup trop occupé à apprendre à intéresser des adolescents à des sujets tels que « Mon espace proche : paysages et territoires », « Rome : Des origines à la fin de la République : Fondation, Organisation politique, Conquêtes », ou encore, « Habiter la ville ».

La rentrée des classes arriva trop vite à son goût. Il avait préparé ses cours pour au moins le premier mois, mais il avait la sensation qu'il allait devoir y remettre le nez beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'espérait. Il était moins anxieux que pour son premier cours l'année précédente, mais le stress était différent. Ce n'était pas juste quatre heures à donner, c'était suivre toute une classe pendant une année entière, apprendre leurs noms, leurs visages, leur transmettre ce qu'il savait et ce qui le passionnait, les aider à progresser doucement mais sûrement. Il restait persuadé que devenir un citoyen éclairé passait avant tout par l'apprentissage de l'histoire et de ses conséquences, afin d'apprendre les leçons des erreurs du passé. Lui-même tirait la plupart de ses convictions politiques de l'étude de l'histoire.

Il avait toujours adoré cette discipline, collectionnant les livres pour enfants parlant de l'Égypte ancienne, des cités-états grecques, des guerres européennes, des cultures amérindiennes, des empires asiatiques, de la Russie des Tsars. Si en primaire il écoutait religieusement ses institutrices et instituteurs, dès le début du collège, il avait pris l'habitude de questionner encore et encore les versions de l'histoire enseignée, relevant des différences entre ses cours et ses livres. Le véritable changement avait eu lieu au lycée, quand il avait compris qu'enseigner l'histoire d'une certaine façon était éminemment politique et façonnait la vision de la société dans laquelle nous vivons. Il est plus facile de faire adopter le capitalisme quand on apprend que c'était un progrès sur la monarchie (ce qui en soi n'avait aucun lien, la preuve en était le Royaume-Uni), ou bien de minimiser le racisme quand on ne parle que peu de la colonisation et de l'esclavage des peuples colonisés.

Il avait été ravi de l'expression embêtée de son professeur d'Histoire-Géographie de première, quand il avait démontré que l'argent n'existait pas si on suivait le raisonnement de leurs cours sur les fondements des temps modernes.

C'était sûrement à cause de ce petit talent d'orateur qu'il s'était orienté vers le droit. Sa mère passant son temps à dire qu'il ferait un avocat brillant, il avait fini par y croire, et connaissant le peu de débouchés de proposait la filière d'histoire, il avait enterré son rêve d'étudier enfin en profondeur son domaine favori, et avait passé les portes de l'université de Rennes 1, en droit.

La rentrée en première année de droit était très spéciale. Le président de l'UFR faisait un discours devant tous les nouveaux étudiants, et chaque année, il commençait ainsi :

« Regardez à votre droite, à votre gauche, devant vous, derrière vous. De vous cinq, un seul passera en deuxième année, et il vous faudra vous battre pour y arriver(3). »

Pas de quoi encourager la solidarité estudiantine, et de fait, la compétition était rude. Les crises de nerf, les malaises dus au stress, les soirées à fondre en larmes sur son code civil, étaient monnaie courante, et les examens étaient vécus comme des séances de torture psychologique très poussées. La seule chose positive qu'il avait conservé de deux ans passés en droit était son amitié avec Natasha. Juste pour cela, il ne regrettait pas le temps passé sur les bancs de ces amphithéâtres.

Se réorienter avait été la chose à faire du point de vue de Loki. Il n'était pas facile de remettre en question ses choix de vie, et plus on attendait de le faire, plus il était difficile de passer le pas. Pour son cas, c'était une complète réussite. Quand la cloche marqua la fin de son cours, il se dit qu'il n'était pas mauvais à ça finalement. Être prof demandait une grande aisance dans la parole, tout comme être avocat, et comme un avocat, il devait faire passer un message à son audience.

Le premier cours était comme un premier rendez-vous. Chaque partie tâtait le terrain pour connaître ses chances. D'un côté les élèves essayaient de déterminer si le prof allait être sévère ou laxiste, cool ou barbant, classique ou excentrique. De l'autre côté, le professeur essayait de deviner qui pourrait être un élément perturbateur, si les élèves avaient déjà une dynamique, et évidemment, le niveau global de la classe. Puis, on entamait la partie séduction, où chacune des parties mentait sur son passé et sur leur avenir. Les élèves s'efforçaient de paraître attentifs, faisant passer le message d'une inutilité totale de la moindre punition, et le professeur tentait désespérément de paraître jeune et cool, afin que ses élèves ne le cataloguent comme barbant et donc inintéressant à écouter.

Puis, la cloche sonnait, on se disait à dans deux jours, et chacun rentrait chez soi en se disant que ce n'était pas si mal comme premier contact. Si seulement cela pouvait durer ainsi.

OOoooOO

La semaine, pourtant scindée par le 11 novembre, avait paru longue à Loki. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne souhaitait pas participer au déjeuner post-cérémonie. Étonnamment, Odin n'avait pas été en colère, et avait facilement accepté que son fils ne les rejoigne pas au restaurant. En réalité, Odin vieillissait, et pensait de plus en plus à sa retraite prochaine.

Donc, malgré ce jour férié, la semaine avait été longue. La classe de Loki avait été particulièrement dissipée, et si les élèves reconnaissaient que leur professeur n'était ni trop sévère, ni inintéressant, il arrivait parfois qu'il en bave quand même.

C'était pourquoi il avait attendu ce vendredi soir avec impatience. Il enviait un peu Natasha et Bucky, qui avait pris leur jeudi et vendredi pour avoir de mini-vacances et se faire quelques jours en amoureux à Paris. Loki ne pouvait pas se le permettre évidemment. Les vacances scolaires étaient finies depuis deux semaines, il ne pouvait pas faire un double pont sans autre raison que passer du bon temps avec son chéri.

Loki n'aimait pas spécialement Paris, il préférait des villes plus petites, comme Toulouse ou Nantes, mais la ville lumière était très riche historiquement parlant, et c'était toujours un plaisir de se perdre dans les boulevards haussmanniens, ou dans les petites rues intra-muros.

Mais, cela ne servait à rien de soupirer sur un week-end qu'il ne connaîtrait pas, puisqu'il était dans les bras de Tony, devant un épisode de Sherlock sur l'écran géant du salon du premier étage. Ils en étaient à la scène incroyable du discours de Sherlock Holmes pendant le mariage de son meilleur ami, lorsque le téléphone de Loki vibra. Le portable était posé sur la table basse et de là où il était, Loki arrivait à voir qu'il s'agissait d'une notification du Monde comme il en recevait une douzaine par jour. Il ne fit donc aucun effort pour se déloger de l'embrasse de Tony et reposa sa tête sur son torse, profitant du visage horrifié des invités au mariage.

Une deuxième vibration lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cette fois, c'était une notification Facebook, puis Twitter qui l'informait de 'temps forts'. Interpellé et curieux Loki finit par tendre le bras pour se saisir de son téléphone.

Ce fut certainement la nuit la plus longue de son existence. Après le choc, vint l'angoisse. Des explosions, des fusillades, des prises d'otages. Il n'avait qu'une peur, que Natasha et Bucky soient parmi les victimes. Sherlock et sa manie de mettre les gens mal à l'aise étaient totalement oubliés, rien ne comptait d'autre que d'appeler toutes les personnes connues sur Paris et ses environs.

Après de longs instants, Loki parvint à joindre Bucky, qui lui expliqua qu'ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur d'un bar, et qu'ils entendaient les coups de feu là où ils étaient. Le bar accueillait encore des passants affolés voire blessés, et Natasha, avec une infirmière qui se trouvait également à la terrasse au moment de l'attaque, prenait en charge ceux qui en avaient besoin, en attendant l'arrivée des secours.

Tony avait allumé BFMTV pour en savoir plus. A l'antenne, régnait le chaos le plus total. Les journalistes relayaient régulièrement des rumeurs, avant de les démentir, sapaient le travail des forces de l'ordre en voulant outrepasser les zones de sécurité, filmaient les morts, appelaient les gens traumatisés retranchés chez eux. Tony hurlait régulièrement devant la télé contre les journalistes pendant que Loki attendait des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait sur Paris, amis, camarades, connaissances. Il appela même son frère pour être certain qu'il était bien à Lille, où il était Lieutenant à la crim'.

Ils affrontèrent cette nuit atroce, à deux, devant le grand écran de télévision et les écrans plus petits de leurs téléphones, n'osant s'éloigner que de quelques pas, retournant dans le giron de l'autre très vite. A deux, on est plus forts.

OOoooOO

Loki finissait de remplir les bulletins du premier trimestre. Le silence de la maison vide l'enveloppait de sa froidure. Il tendit la main vers son mug avant de se souvenir que son thé était fini. De toute façon, il avait terminé. Il referma son ordinateur, le rangea dans sa sacoche avec ses autres sacs et jeta un œil à l'horloge en face de lui. Neuf heures du soir passé d'un bon quart d'heure. Il soupira. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine, et ils n'étaient que jeudi. Tony avait promis encore et encore qu'il ferait un effort pour rentrer plus tôt, il n'était toujours pas là. Depuis un mois, depuis le début de l'état d'urgence, Tony passait de plus en plus de temps au travail. Si les premiers temps Loki avait été plutôt compréhensif, l'exaspération s'était vite fait sentir. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Certaines semaines, son compagnon passait plus de cinquante, soixante heures au commissariat. Évidemment, ces longues heures supplémentaires avaient un impact bien réel. Tony était fatigué, hargneux, vindicatif. Il prenait très mal le moindre commentaire et pouvait se montrer insultant.

Loki ne se laissait pas faire, et l'ambiance était de plus en plus souvent déplorable. Cela se ressentait sur son moral. Il était moins motivé pour donner ses cours, et encore moins pour assister aux classes de l'ESPE. Tony absent, il se sentait seul, ses amis, leur colocation, lui manquaient affreusement. Certains jours, il venait à regretter son choix, d'être venu habiter dans la maison du Thabor. D'autres, il regrettait d'avoir dragué celui qui était son compagnon.

La porte d'entrée claqua, tirant le jeune professeur de ses ruminations. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui venait d'entrer, les cheveux humides de pluie.

« Me prends pas la tête, dit Tony en guise de bonjour.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Siffla Loki en colère. Tu peux me laisser poireauter pendant des heures, sans même un texto, mais moi, j'ai le droit de rien dire ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, d'accord ? Mon boulot me prend du temps, et avec l'état d'urgence, on en a trois fois plus.

\- Est-ce que tu me trompes ? Demanda Loki à brûle-pourpoint. »

C'était une question qu'il ne se posait pas vraiment, car il avait posé quelques questions aux amis et aux collègues de Tony, et il savait qu'il passait réellement tout son temps au travail. Mais il fallait quand même qu'elle sorte.

« Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

\- Je n'imagine rien Tony. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Tu es désagréable. On n'a plus fait l'amour depuis des semaines. Et les petits coups qu'on tire de temps en temps le matin ne comptent pas.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail. C'est beaucoup de pression aussi. »

Toujours la même rengaine. Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il voulait poser la véritable question qui l'obsédait.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Je t'aime Tony. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne suffit plus. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, balbutia pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, il vit les deux grands sacs posés à côté du fauteuil où était assis Loki avant son arrivée.

« Tu t'en vas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, car il savait que Loki n'aurait rien préparé s'il n'avait pas été sûr de lui.

« Lo', bafouilla-t-il, non, Lo'. Pars pas. »

Il s'avança, mais Loki recula d'un pas. Le jeune homme s'était composé un visage inflexible, mais son cœur saignait. C'était un ultimatum qu'il allait poser, une dernière exigence pour sauver leur couple.

« Je rentre chez mes parents pour les vacances de Noël. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoins de réfléchir aux décisions à prendre. »

Il passa la lanière de sa sacoche par-dessus sa tête, prit ses deux sacs, et quitta la maison. Dans la rue, Bucky l'attendait au volant de sa voiture. Ce ne fut que quand la portière fut refermée, et la voiture en marche que Loki se permit de craquer.

Les premiers jours furent horribles. Loki avait réintégré sa chambre d'adolescent. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment squatter le canapé de Natasha et Bucky, alors qu'il avait besoin de place et d'ordre pour ses cours. Il n'était pas agréable à 24 ans, après des années à vivre en autonomie, de devoir se réinstaller chez ses parents. Parce que Loki savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait à prendre une décision difficile.

Il aimait Tony, du plus profond de son âme, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire, et combien ces mots semblaient sortis tout droit d'un roman Harlequin. C'était lui qui avait fait les premiers pas vers Tony, lui qui en était tombé amoureux, lui qui lui avait fait la cour. Et ce serait à lui de mettre fin à tout ça, en dépit de ce que cela lui coûtait. Parce que ce n'était plus possible. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre comme ça, dans l'attente continuelle, et sous les remarques blessantes.

Il avait encore en tête leurs vacances le long de la Loire, batifolant dans les champs. Il se souvenait de l'expression d'adoration de Tony à chaque fois que Loki partait dans des explications historiques détaillées. Comment cela avait-il pu se dégrader aussi vite ? Était-ce lui le problème ? Avait-il changé aussi ?

Naturellement, Tony essaya de l'appeler dès le lendemain, mais Loki ne voulait pas lui parler aussi rapidement, alors il bloqua son numéro. Ce geste le renvoya deux ans et demi en arrière, quand Tony l'avait repoussé, ce fameux soir à la Lanterne. Il doutait cependant que son compagnon (avait-il encore le droit de penser à lui ainsi ?) fasse le déplacement jusqu'à la maison de ses parents à Vern-sur-Seiche. Odin n'était pas en vacances, mais il veillait. Loki ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop quoi penser de l'attitude de son père.

Odin ne s'était pas mis en colère. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il en était sûr. Il avait simplement posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils, et avait demandé à moitié sérieux s'il voulait qu'il vire Stark. Loki avait eu un petit rire étranglé. Il était touché par la réaction tout en retenue d'Odin et se promit de faire des efforts pour ne pas se disputer avec lui.

Frigga s'était montrée beaucoup plus maternelle qu'à l'accoutumée, faisant parfois grimacer Loki, le couvant d'attentions au point d'en être parfois étouffante. Le jeune homme se laissa porter pendant le temps des vacances de Noël. L'arrivée de Thor, avec sa petite-amie du moment, Jane Foster, Professeure d'astrophysique à l'université de Lille 1, égaya la maisonnée et changeant les idées noires de Loki. Thor était bon pour ça, suffisamment heureux lui-même, mais pas trop, pour couvrir son petit frère de sa chaleur joyeuse, réchauffant son âme meurtrie.

Néanmoins, la magie de Noël ne dura pas, et il fallut affronter la réalité.

Quand il frappa à la porte de la maison du Thabor, il se rendit compte que son geste parlait pour lui, et quand Tony ouvrit, ils savaient tous les deux quelle décision Loki avait prise.

Que dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? C'était vrai, mais c'était aussi faux. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant de longues secondes, sans savoir quoi se dire.

Tony avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant son départ. Il était mal rasé, et il y avait des tâches sur son t-shirt. Loki savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air plus glorieux. Il dormait très mal, préférant prolonger ses soirées jusque tard dans la nuit, se plongeant dans les bouquins, les cours, et tout ce qui pouvait lui sortir Tony de la tête.

Le policier finit par le faire entrer dans la maison. Une bouteille de mauvais whisky traînait à moitié vide sur la table basse du salon, un tumbler sale l'accompagnant.

Ce fut difficile, mais les mots furent dits, par Loki essentiellement. Tony gardant majoritairement le silence, le visage fermé, presque colérique. Loki dut lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes, quand Tony répondit à son monologue par un 'Si c'est ce que tu souhaites' plus froid que la glace.

Quand Loki revint le lendemain avec Natasha pour prendre ses affaires, Tony n'était pas là. Pas de mots, pas un signe de lui. La culpabilité l'empêchait de respirer, la douleur l'abrutissait. Il n'avait pas essayé de le retenir, et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

1 Une blague maoïste. Bon, au cas où, l'autocritique, c'est reconnaître ses « pêchers » politiques publiquement, souvent avant d'être purgé, c'est-à-dire viré du parti, voire condamné dans les pays totalitaires. Certains groupuscules d'extrême-gauche maoïstes ou trotskistes en France pratiquaient l'autocritique.

2 J'ai aucune idée de si c'est possible ou pas, mais on va dire que Tony fait un petit abus de pouvoir pour rabattre le caquet des homophobes.

3 Véridique. Je ne sais pas c'est toujours le cas, cependant. En terme de mise en concurrence, ça se pose là.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le Rouge et le Bleu_

 _Partie 3 :_

Loki ramassa les copies de ses élèves alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. Ceux-ci sortirent avec plus ou moins de précipitation, selon leur faim. Le menu de ce jour prévoyait des frites au self, et c'était donc la ruée, élèves comme professeurs ne voulant pas manquer cela. Loki était également affamé, il glissa donc le tas de copies dans sa sacoche de cuir, ramassa le reste de ses affaires, et alla mettre le tout dans son casier en salle des prof'. S'y trouvaient déjà Bruce Banner, professeur de physique-chimie et Karl Mordo, professeur d'allemand, tous les deux de bons amis.

« Les cinquièmes ont trop pris la confiance, gémissait Bruce. J'ai dû leur donner un contrôle surprise pour les recadrer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec eux.

\- Tu parles des 5èmeB ? Demanda Loki.

\- Oui. Plus l'année avance, plus ils sont difficiles. Heureusement que tu ne les as pas. Pour une première année de titularisation, ça t'aurait dégoûté.

\- Tu te souviens des 3èmeD de l'année dernière ? Demanda Karl.

\- Oh, oui, soupira Bruce. Échec massif au brevet. On n'avait jamais vu ça, même ici. Je me souviens surtout du savon de la principale. C'était pas la première fois que je remettais en question mon métier, mais cette fois a été la pire. »

Loki avait fini par être titularisé. Si au départ, ses premiers vœux se situaient dans l'académie de Rennes, après sa rupture avec Tony, il avait eu l'envie de challenge. Quelque chose de suffisamment prenant et exigeant pour ne plus penser à lui. Cela fonctionnait, la plupart du temps. Mais même après presqu'un an, Loki l'aimait toujours. C'était un amour spécial cependant, loin de la passion des premiers jours, ou même de la tendresse qui l'avait remplacée. C'était un amour colérique, vengeur. Un amour qui se nourrissait des souvenirs, des rancunes, des remords. C'était un amour douloureux, et même un peu malsain.

Alors pour ne plus y penser Loki s'enterrait dans le travail. Il avait été envoyé en Val-de-Marne, dans un collège classé REP+, c'est-à-dire selon le site de l'éducation nationale, _qui concernent les quartiers ou les secteurs isolés connaissant les plus grandes concentrations de difficultés sociales ayant des incidences fortes sur la réussite scolaire_. Un collège très difficile donc, selon les standards du ministère. Ses collègues étaient pour la plupart découragés, voire démissionnaires, et l'équipe enseignante changeait régulièrement, ce qui n'aidait pas à une stabilité et à un quelconque suivi pédagogique. Loki savait où il mettait les pieds. Cela n'empêcha pas la surprise du premier cours, avec les 4emeA. Chahut, insultes, bavardages. Personne ne se gênait pour se lever en plein cours pour poser une question à quelqu'un qui serait trop loin, voire pour quitter la classe sans autorisation.

Mais Loki ne s'était pas découragé.

Pour sa deuxième semaine de cours, il avait procédé à un changement drastique de plan. Il enseignait à quatre classes, une de chaque niveau, mais toujours dans la même salle. Donc, il en avait changé la configuration. A la place de rangs classiques, deux par deux, il avait fait un U, où chacun pourrait se voir. A l'entrée de la classe, il avait posé une grande boîte où les élèves devaient déposer leurs téléphones avant de s'asseoir, et gare à eux s'il les surprenait avec le moindre appareil électronique dans les mains. Puis, il avait instauré un petit contrôle sur la leçon précédente chaque dernier cours de la semaine, noté sur 5, et qui comptait évidemment dans la moyenne. Enfin, il chercha pour chacune de ses classes un moyen de donner cours sans que ses élèves ne s'ennuient.

Car c'était là toute la difficulté. La plupart des élèves venaient de familles à la situation difficile, voire précaire. Certains parents ne parlaient pas français. Certains élèves non plus. Dans ses quatre classes, il comptait trois réfugiés arrivés pendant l'été. Deux syriens et une soudanaise, qui étaient scolarisés dans ce collège. Ils ne suivaient pas tous les cours, à l'évidence, une bonne partie de leur emploi du temps était consacré à l'apprentissage du français, mais c'était une difficulté de plus.

Petit à petit, il parvint à trouver une dynamique, et à avancer dans le programme. Il faisait de longues parties interactives dans ses cours, préférant donner des photocopies à remplir plutôt qu'une leçon à recopier. Il cherchait sur internet des Youtubers de vulgarisation pour diffuser les vidéos qu'il jugeait pertinentes en cours. Il ne donnait jamais de devoirs, préférant former des groupes pour des exposés sur des sujets précis. Il avait donné un cour entier à chacune de ses classes en salle informatique sur l'utilisation de Wikipédia et sur la recherche des sources fiables grâce à internet.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, sur son temps libre, il donnait gratuitement des cours de soutien scolaire par le biais d'une association de quartier.

Trouver un logement proche de son collège n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Loki avait fini par louer un petit T2 dans un immeuble rénové, en plein milieu d'un quartier dit sensible. Ses parents n'avaient pas été ravis de l'emplacement de son nouveau chez-lui, mais Loki désirait désormais être totalement indépendant financièrement, alors il faisait à la hauteur de ses moyens. Certains de ses élèves habitaient dans les tours voisines, et il n'était pas rare qu'il donne un cours de soutien dans une famille dont l'un des enfants était dans sa classe.

En quelques mois d'engagement éducatif, il avait sa petite réputation dans la cité. Il était pour beaucoup de parents, le Professeur, ce qui était à la fois gratifiant et à la fois intimidant. Loki avait complètement abandonné le parti, préférant s'investir dans l'éducation à temps plein. Il préférait faire réfléchir les gens sur leur situation, plutôt que de leur fournir des analyses toutes faites, et parfois à côté de la plaque.

La vie de Loki était donc remplie et rythmée, si bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Tony. Mais parfois, celui-ci se frayait un chemin dans sa tête. Parfois Loki se disait que le policier aurait apprécier telle ou telle chose, qui aurait râlé devant telle autre ou qu'il aurait gentiment taquiné Loki en le surprenant à demi endormi sur son tas de copies à corriger. Parfois un détail le rappelait à lui, comme la fois où son ordinateur était tombé en panne. Ordinateur entièrement configuré par Tony qui était bien plus doué que lui pour ces choses-là. Parfois, il entendait un commentaire sarcastique dans sa tête qui le faisait sourire avec tristesse, et parfois, il ne dormait pas de la nuit, se souvenant avec douleur de leurs étreintes, de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur râpeuse de ses baisers. Parfois encore, il lui arrivait de pleurer et de regretter de l'avoir quitté ainsi, de n'avoir pas su trouver l'espoir.

Quand cela arrivait, il programmait un weekend chez ses amis à Montpellier. Natasha avait intégré l'école d'avocats sur place et Bucky avait fini par la suivre. Le couple vivait comme il pouvait dans un petit appartement du quartier des Cévennes, où les routes étaient défoncées, les appartements mal isolés et l'ascenseur en panne une semaine par mois. Mais les gens étaient chaleureux et plus accueillants qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.

La vie de Loki n'était pas triste. Il était juste le genre de personne à ressasser ses erreurs et ses regrets au moment de s'endormir, faisant fuir ainsi le marchand de sable.

OOoooOO

Pour la fin de ce deuxième trimestre, l'équipe enseignante avait réussi à emmener les cinquièmes en visite au Louvre. Le but n'était pas de faire respirer aux élèves le bon air de la capitale, mais bien de mettre en application de manière ludique leur programme d'histoire-géographie, de français et d'arts plastiques. Dans chaque classe, les enseignants avaient préparé cette visite, en formant trois groupes qui travailleraient sur un sujet en particulier de leur programme. Pour le moment, les trois chapitres abordés étaient Les débuts de l'Islam, L'Occident féodal, et Regard sur l'Afrique.

Ainsi, les classes étaient mélangées, ce qui était une difficulté de plus, et si cela semblait être une bonne idée sur le papier, au sein du musée, avec les deux tiers d'élèves dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, Loki commença à regretter ce choix. Néanmoins, il n'était pas seul avec une trentaine d'ados, il était épaulé par Bruce, tiré à la courte-paille parmi les enseignants pour faire partie de l'expédition. Si Loki était encore 'le nouveau prof' pour beaucoup, Bruce avait une solide réputation d'homme placide qui donnait les punitions les plus dures de l'établissement, avec un niveau d'exigence très élevée. Si bien qu'avec lui, les élèves remuaient beaucoup moins.

Ils étaient en charge des groupes travaillant sur Les débuts de l'Islam. Depuis son arrivée à Créteil, Loki avait appris quelques notions d'arabe. Il connaissait déjà quelques bribes de mots, mais c'était surtout dû à ses nombreuses lectures. Pour parvenir à communiquer avec les familles chez qui il intervenait, il avait dû apprendre des formules plus triviales, et même quelques insultes pour les reconnaître dans la bouche de ses élèves (et donner les punitions adéquates). Il était très loin de pouvoir tenir une conversation, mais juste dire bonjour, comment allez-vous aux parents ou grands-parents était le b.a.-ba de la politesse. Si au début, les élèves avaient été surpris et moqueurs de l'entendre parler arabe, ils étaient désormais ravis de corriger leur enseignant quand sa prononciation était mauvaise.

Le but de cette sortie était justement de mettre les élèves en situation d'enseignement. Leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait grâce à leurs connaissances, comprendre eux-mêmes les œuvres qu'ils voyaient, et les expliquer aux autres, dont leurs professeurs. C'était remettre les élèves comme acteurs de leur propre apprentissage, leur redonner confiance en eux et en leurs capacités.

Chaque petit groupe devait choisir une œuvre parmi toutes celles exposées, et grâce à tout ce qui leur permettait d'obtenir du savoir à son propos, devait d'ici deux semaines fournir un exposé d'une dizaine de minutes à présenter devant le reste de la classe, qui n'avait pas travaillé sur le même sujet.

Loki passait donc de groupe en groupe, donnant des conseils, des précisions, réexpliquant avec patience tel point du cours qui pourrait être utile. Beaucoup moins à l'aise sur le sujet, Bruce se contentait de rappeler à l'ordre les petits plaisantins déconcentrés.

Loki était occupé à mettre sur la voie un groupe de jeunes filles sur l'œuvre qu'elles avaient choisi, une pyxide en ivoire (en gros une boîte très finement décorée), quand un petit groupe de personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Ils semblaient être des hommes et femmes d'affaires, en costumes et tailleurs. Loki n'y fit pas plus attention que cela.

« Ici les caméras fonctionnent grâce à des détecteurs de mouvements. Si un capteur est éveillé, les caméras s'allument. Cela permet une économie d'énergie substantielle, mais les capteurs coûtent cher à l'installation, et le musée s'en équipe petit à petit.

\- Astucieux, dit une voix qui fit violemment sursauter Loki. »

Il se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à lui donner la nausée.

Tony se tenait au milieu de la salle, le nez en l'air, observant les systèmes de sécurité. S'il l'avait croisé dans le musée, Loki n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait reconnu son ex-compagnon. Celui-ci portait un costume visiblement très cher, une montre hors de prix au poignet, et des lunettes de soleil teintées sur le nez. Autour de lui, les autres hommes et femmes tenaient une sorte de cour, à part peut-être Pepper Potts qui semblait prendre des notes et qui affichait un air poli mais blasé. Le seul autre homme à ne pas être occupé à faire des ronds de jambe à Stark était un homme au cou épais et à la coupe de cheveux impeccable. Happy Hogan était un vieil ami de Tony que Loki avait rencontré une fois ou deux, et était à la tête d'une de ses entreprises de sécurité.

« Monsieur, ça va ? Demanda une de ses élèves. »

Loki s'aperçut qu'il s'était interrompu en plein milieu de son explication et que son expression avait un peu interloqué ses auditrices.

« Oui, oui. Je rassemblais mes idées. Donc, vous voyez les différentes gravures autour de la boîte ? C'est comme une bande dessinée. Il faut trouver la première, et ensuite cela forme une petite histoire, probablement pour rendre hommage à la personne qui a payé pour la boîte. Ça, ce sera à vous de le découvrir. »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau pour vérifier que sa voix n'avait pas porté jusqu'au petit groupe de costards. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à Tony en pleine sortie pédagogique. Pas alors qu'il n'était toujours pas au clair avec ses sentiments. Il se sentit soulagé quand celui qui semblait être le représentant du musée invita le groupe à le suivre vers une autre salle. Mais sa chance tourna car Pepper Potts leva les yeux de son téléphone et les posa sur lui.

La surprise la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de la femme, et un début de panique naquit dans sa poitrine. Il voulut lui faire un signe quelque chose, pour lui demander d'être discrète, mais trop tard.

« Loki ? S'exclama-t-elle beaucoup trop fort. »

Le cri eut plusieurs réactions immédiates. Bruce se tourna vers lui très étonné, les élèves suffisamment près s'arrêtèrent de piailler, et Tony fit un volte-face impressionnant qui faillit finir en glissade sur le parquet.

Un regard échangé peut-il arrêter le temps ? Le monde peut-il se résumer qu'à une paire de pupilles ?

C'était comme un coup de foudre à nouveau, la réanimation de la flamme mourante.

Puis le monde se remit à tourner, les gens autour se remirent à vivre, et donc à poser des questions.

« Vous vous connaissez Monsieur ? »

La question des élèves étaient emplie du désir quasi voyeuriste de connaître un peu de la vie privée d'un de leur professeur. Si la plupart désormais savait qu'il habitait pas très loin du collège (un petit nombre connaissait même son immeuble), ils ne lui connaissaient pas d'ami en dehors de ses collègues, de relation amoureuse ou de famille. Ses autres professeurs n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus que les élèves, Loki gardant un voile pudique sur ses occupations à l'extérieur de ses différents engagements. Même Bruce et Karl, qui étaient des amis, il pouvait le dire, ne connaissaient pas grand-chose sur leur jeune collègue.

Tony ne bougeait toujours pas, et Loki n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Si bien que c'est Pepper qui prit les devants. Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr, et claqua deux bises sur les joues de Loki.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je- euh… bien, balbutia-t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits. Je suis en sortie scolaire. Encadrant, en sortie scolaire. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de papoter. »

Il coula un regard incertain vers Tony qui lui-même semblait hésitant.

« Oui, bien sûr, dit Pepper avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si tu as conservé mon numéro. Tiens, ma carte. Envoie-moi un texto quand tu as du temps, qu'on s'appelle, rattraper le temps perdu, tout ça. »

Loki prit le petit morceau de papier cartonné avec un sourire crispé. Pepper tourna les talons, et le groupe de costards-tailleurs continuèrent leur visite, bien qu'il faille trainer Tony par le bras pour lui faire quitter la salle.

« C'était qui M'sieur ?

\- C'était votre ex ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »

Se secouant, il éluda les questions sur sa vie privée, et intima à ses élèves de rester concentrer sur leurs travaux.

Pendant la pause méridienne, Bruce profita du fait que les élèves étaient absorbés par leurs repas, pour s'asseoir à côté de Loki.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas avec une femme pareille.

\- Vraiment Bruce ? Ricana Loki remis de ses émotions depuis un petit moment. Tu vas à la pêche aux infos ?

\- Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, répondit-il en haussant une épaule et en mordant dans son sandwich. Beurk, les casse-croûtes du self sont toujours aussi immondes. Elle paraît avoir beaucoup d'argent, et désolé de te le dire, mais ce n'est pas le genre de fréquentation avec laquelle je t'imagine. »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A la fac, j'étais militant au NPA. Ce n'est pas par ce biais-là que je connais Virginia. C'est la meilleure amie de mon ex. Je l'ai connu quand j'habitais à Rennes.

\- Oh, comprit Bruce. Vu que tu ne parles plus à ton ex, j'imagine, elle ne devait plus avoir de tes nouvelles depuis longtemps. En tout cas, elle semblait vraiment ravie de te voir. Tu as peut-être une touche ? »

Loki s'étouffa avec une miette.

« Oh, euh- non aucun risque, dit-il. Elle n'est pas mon genre.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Bruce. Tu me la présenteras ? »

Loki rit à nouveau.

« Elle a déjà quelqu'un. Elle est fiancée. Peut-être mariée aussi depuis.

\- Dommage.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les regards de Betty Ross ? »

Bruce parut gêné.

« Il y a eu des précédents, finit-il par dire.

\- Elle était un plan cul, elle a fini par s'attacher, tu as pris peur, en conclut Loki.

\- Oui, voilà. Et puis, on a pas grand-chose en commun. »

Cette simple phrase ramena Loki douloureusement loin en arrière.

« Je connais ça, dit-il sombrement.

\- C'est ce qui n'a pas marché avec ton ex ?

\- Il est flic. Ou était, je sais pas bien vu ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. »

Bruce eut l'air perdu pendant quelques instants. Loki ne fit même pas mine de s'être _outé_ et continua.

« C'était celui avec les lunettes de soleil, dit-il sobrement.

\- Celui qui avait l'air de visiter son prochain appartement ? Je te vois encore moins avec lui qu'avec, euh, Virginie.

\- Virginia, corrigea machinalement Loki. Je l'ai rarement vu ainsi. Il est plutôt simple dans sa vie de tous les jours. Je comprends pas ce qu'il faisait ici, comme ça.

\- Tu poseras la question à Virginia ce soir. »

C'était ce qu'il comptait faire, jusqu'à ce que, dans l'intimité de son appartement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa carte que Pepper lui avait donné, mais celle de Tony.

OOoooOO

L'interphone était encore en panne, heureusement, l'ascenseur fonctionnait correctement cette fois, si bien que l'aller-retour pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble à Tony fut assez rapide. Le temps d'attente à deux dans l'ascenseur fut embarrassant au possible, puis Loki fit entrer son ex-compagnon dans son petit appartement.

« C'est moins, euh, dégradé que je ne l'imaginais, admit Tony. »

Loki l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon, et servit quelques rafraîchissements.

Il avait longuement hésité à envoyer un quelconque message à Tony. Pendant trois jours, il avait regardé la petite carte de visite d'un œil mauvais, mais aimantée à la porte du réfrigérateur, difficile d'oublier le morceau de carton. Puis, il n'avait pas pu tenir. Il avait pris son téléphone, et envoyé un message court : 'C'est Loki. Comment vas-tu ?'

La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre très longtemps.

'Je vais bien et toi ? Que deviens-tu depuis tout ce temps ?'

S'en était suivi un long échange de textos tantôt brefs, tantôt longs, où ils avaient parlé de leurs vies respectives. Loki parla un peu de son métier, et de ses occupations. Il apprit que Tony avait démissionné de son poste de Capitaine, et s'était investi dans la gestion de ses biens.

'J'aimerai te revoir' avait dit Tony.

Alors ils s'étaient organisés pour se rencontrer, chez Loki, dans son appartement de Créteil.

« Alors comme ça tu as démissionné, commença Loki pour rompre le silence.

\- Ouais, commenta mollement Tony en faisant tourner son coca dans son verre. Je- tu avais raison, ça me bouffait. Même si c'est pas, enfin je veux dire, c'est pas mon boulot qui m'a rendu distant. »

Loki s'immobilisa totalement, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Tony prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait se jeter littéralement à l'eau.

« Je t'ai trompé. »

Il avait brusquement ancré son regard dans celui de Loki. Le souffle de celui-ci s'était bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Sharon. On voulait pas-, c'était au tout début de l'état d'urgence, on venait d'avoir une très longue journée, et c'est juste arrivé. »

L'esprit de Loki était blanc. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, ni même à réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait.

« Je m'en suis tellement voulu, continua Tony en détournant à nouveau le regard. J'arrivais plus à juste te tenir dans mes bras sans me sentir comme de la merde. Alors j'ai commencé à m'éloigner. Je voulais te le dire, je le jure. Tous les jours je me disais que c'était le jour. Mais j'y arrivais pas, et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. »

Le rire qui échappa à Loki était complètement nerveux.

« Mal ? Fit-il d'une voix dangereuse. Tu te sentais _mal_ ? Oh, pauvre Tony, ironisa-t-il. As-tu la moindre idée de comment _je_ me sentais ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu t'éloignais de moi, quand tu devenais de plus en plus froid, sans la moindre explication ? J'étais persuadé que tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu n'arrivais pas à me le dire. Et toi, tu étais juste lâche ! »

Loki se mit à prendre de larges inspirations pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

« Pendant des semaines, pendant des mois- »

Loki luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Tout plutôt de montrer qu'il n'avait pas guéri à celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

« Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Tony.

\- Va te faire foutre, répliqua Loki sèchement.

\- Déjà essayé, répondit Tony avec un drôle de rire sec. Quand t'es parti, j'ai essayé, mais, c'était jamais bien. C'était pas toi. C'est quand t'es parti que je me suis rendu compte que je te perdais pour de bon alors que je t'aime. »

Loki ne pardonna pas, et il le lui fit comprendre à grands coups de rein. Ils baisèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais baisé jusqu'alors. Violemment, comme on replonge dans la drogue après une longue période d'abstinence. Ils étaient deux junkies en manque de l'autre, qui prenaient enfin le fix de leurs rêves.

Ils remirent le couvert aussitôt avoir repris leur souffle, avec bien plus de douceur. L'important était de faire sentir à l'autre à quel point il lui avait manqué, de se rassurer entre ses bras, de ne refaire qu'un entre les draps. Fusionner. Unir à nouveau leurs corps. Synchroniser les battements de leurs cœurs. Mêler leur air.

Et alors qu'ils se reposaient enfin, l'un sur l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre prêt à mettre une quelconque distance entre eux, cela frappa Loki.

« Mais, Sharon n'était pas censée être avec-

\- Steve ? Si, ils sont toujours ensemble. Je te raconte pas le coup de poing qu'il m'a mis quand il l'a appris. J'ai eu un coquard pendant des jours. Sans parler du commissaire qui ne m'adressait plus du tout la parole.

\- Bien fait. »

Tony resta chez Loki tout le week-end. Le dimanche, Loki donnait un cour à un adolescent dans le bâtiment d'en face. Au début, il pensait demander à Tony de l'attendre dans l'appartement, puis il changea d'avis.

La famille Khan avait vécu une véritable tragédie un an et demi auparavant, avec la mort brutale du père de famille. La mère, avec deux enfants à charge, et un modeste emploi de technicienne de surface, ne pouvait pas payer le loyer, les charges, et les études de sa fille aînée. Alors Kamala s'était résignée à abandonner la fac, où elle étudiait l'informatique, et avait trouvé une place de caissière dans une grande surface à proximité de Créteil. Son petit frère, encore au collège, avait vu ses notes s'effondrer à la mort de son père, et sa mère avait fait appel à l'association où Loki donnait un peu de son temps.

Kamala avait pendant un temps caressé l'espoir de pouvoir continuer ses études d'informatique en alternance, pour avoir ainsi un salaire, mais en tant que femme racisée(1) dans un monde d'hommes blancs, elle n'avait essuyé que des refus, quand elle recevait une réponse. Pourtant, ses notes étaient très bonnes, son dossier pas mauvais du tout. Elle ne ressentait qu'une grande amertume de cette expérience ratée.

C'était elle qui avait réparé l'ordinateur de Loki, en début d'année scolaire, quand celui-ci était tombé en panne. Elle avait longuement pesté, à demi envieuse, contre la programmation qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle connaissait, et Loki lui avait expliqué que c'était un ami à lui qui avait tout programmé. Il ne savait pas si Tony pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, ou s'il en aurait envie, mais il voulait tenter le coup.

« Kamala est ici ? Demanda-t-il à Muneeba après l'avoir saluée.

\- Oui, elle est dans la chambre. Kamala ! Appela la femme à l'air fatigué. »

Loki présenta Tony comme étant celui à l'origine de la programmation de son ordinateur. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, et les questions dévalèrent de ses lèvres. Loki profita du fait que Tony semblait répondre avec plaisir pour s'éclipser avec Aamir, pour l'aider dans ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il accordait une pause au jeune garçon, il retrouva Kamala, assise sur le canapé à côté de sa mère, visiblement impressionnée, pendant que Tony téléphonait, faisant des grands gestes énervés.

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous allez revoir son dossier et fissa, grondait-il. Parce qu'elle a amélioré mon propre code personnel, en travaillant sur un ordinateur en panne. Elle a corrigé, sans aucun indice, deux bugs majeurs, et une myriades de bugs mineurs. Et je me contrefiche qu'elle porte le voile et qu'elle soit une femme, putain ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi, vous rempliriez votre propre dossier de licenciement ! C'est clair ? Quand on sait pas reconnaître un bon dossier quand on en a un devant les yeux, on la ferme ! »

Il raccrocha dans un geste rageur, puis se tourna vers Kamala.

« Bon, je vous donne mon numéro. Si dans deux semaines, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles, vous m'appelez, et j'irai botter le cul de cet incapable. Tu as déjà fini Loki ?

\- Non, c'est la pause intercours, sourit-il.

\- Je vais chercher le thé, annonça Muneeba en se levant. »

Ils remercièrent la mère de famille, quand celle-ci leur apporta un thé à la menthe traditionnel sur un magnifique plateau en cuivre jaune finement ciselé, et son service assorti. Kamala ouvrit une boîte de petits gâteaux, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus industriel, mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Tony était assis à côté de Kamala, un grand cahier ouvert sur ses genoux, notant sur des pages, déjà noircies d'une écriture serrée, avec un stylo rouge. L'image du professeur et de son élève était évidente et attendrissante.

Après la deuxième partie de son cours, Tony et Kamala étaient toujours sur le canapé, avec le cahier, et un ordinateur portable pas très jeune avait fait son apparition.

« Je pense qu'on a fini de voir les bases du code S.T.A.R.K, conclut Tony en avisant l'arrivée de Loki. C'est le code utilisé pour tout ce qui est IA chez .

\- Tu as un code informatique à ton nom ? S'étonna Loki amusé.

\- Arf, moui. J'étais ado, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner mon nom. Tu as déjà fini ?

\- Depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

Ils prirent congé de la famille Khan.

« Je ne me rendais pas compte que tu étais si calé en informatique, avoua Loki.

\- Avec mon engagement dans la police, j'ai dû abandonné une partie de mes hobbies. Mon truc c'était la robotique. En démissionnant, je me suis rendu compte que ça m'avait beaucoup manqué. J'étais très doué, mais j'ai fait d'autres choix. »

OOoooOO

Loki serra les dents, puis finit par dire :

« Je n'en veux pas.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Tony. »

Ils s'étaient disputés la semaine précédente. Loki refusait d'habiter à nouveau avec son petit-ami, malgré les trois mois de relation nouvelle entre eux. Tony, qui ne comprenait pas cela, s'était énervé, et ils s'étaient jetés des mots à la tête, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien policier quitte le petit appartement, en claquant la porte.

Le week-end suivant, Tony était revenu, avec une de ses mauvaises habitudes : offrir un cadeau après une dispute. Cette fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grande valeur, comme il avait pu acheter auparavant (Loki avait toujours dans ses affaires, la montre à plusieurs milliers d'euros, qu'il ne portait jamais), 'juste' une magnifique édition reliée de cuir, et dorée à la feuille d'or, de l'Iliade et de l'Odyssée d'Homère. Cela lui coûtait de refuser un tel présent, car il était bien plus intéressé par ces livres qu'il ne le serait jamais par une montre, mais il fallait dès à présent reconstruire leur couple sur des bases plus saines que ce qui les avait gangrené auparavant.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je te retourne la question, répondit Loki. Pourquoi m'offres-tu ces livres ?

\- J'aime t'offrir des choses. Et j'en ai les moyens. Ça ne te dérangeais pas avant.

\- Si. Juste, je n'avais pas le courage de t'en parler. Et ce n'est pas exact. Tu ne m'offres pas cela juste pour le plaisir d'offrir. Tu comptes acheter mon pardon encore longtemps ?

\- Ça n'est pas du tout-

\- Oh, vraiment ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre dispute de la dernière fois ? Et la Breitling que tu m'as offert n'était pas du tout liée à notre dispute après la mort de Rémi Fraisse, quand j'ai dormi chez Bucky et Nat'. La tablette n'était pas à cause de nos disputes sur tes horaires de travail. Et je ne compte pas les livres, par dizaines, à chaque fois qu'on se prenait un peu la tête. »

Loki posa les livres sur la table et prit les mains de Tony à la place.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'extérioriser tes sentiments. Mais les excuses muettes unilatérales doivent cesser, d'accord ? Donc, reprends les livres, ils sont très beaux, je les aime beaucoup, mais tu me les offriras pour une date symbolique. Un anniversaire, Noël, quelque chose. Mais pas pour demander pardon. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'on va faire, c'est faire le point calmement, comme des adultes. »

Il força Tony à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, lui tenant toujours les mains. Tony était complètement fermé, et connaissant l'homme, il n'allait pas être facile de le sortir de son attitude buté. Le refus de Loki l'avait vexé, et admettre qu'il ne supportait pas cette manie de lui offrir des cadeaux depuis longtemps, était un peu dur à avaler. Alors en plus, s'il devait exprimer ses émotions, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

« J'ai eu tort de refuser aussi sèchement de venir vivre avec toi à Paris, commença Loki. Je le reconnais, et je te présente mes excuses. Néanmoins, je suis toujours d'avis qu'il n'est pas opportun que nous emménagions ensemble aussi vite. Nous sommes trop pris dans nos propres obligations pour le moment, pour vraiment apprécier de vivre ensemble. Paris est loin de Créteil, pas géographiquement, mais en transport, si. Je regrette de m'être emporté la semaine dernière, mais ma décision est toujours la même. »

Loki se tut, passant silencieusement le relais à Tony.

« Mais tu ne-, commença-t-il.

\- Nous aurons ce débat plus tard. Pour le moment ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre, le coupa Loki. »

Les épaules de Tony étaient tendues, et sa bouche tellement crispée qu'on ne voyait plus ses lèvres. Patiemment, Loki attendit, essayant de garder son langage corporel ouvert et détendu. Mais intérieurement, il avait peur que Tony n'arrive pas à passer outre ses blocages, que sa déclaration soit de mauvaise foi, ou qu'il retire ses mains pour partir.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire que si tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi, c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais pas assez. »

Le ton était bas, grave, et peut-être un peu penaud. Mais il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix. Loki se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

« Je sais qu'on peut pas se précipiter comme avant. Je sais ça. Mais j'ai-, avant que tu ne partes, je n'avais jamais vécu seul, sur de longues périodes. Et je déteste ça. Ça craint vraiment. Quand on habitait ensemble, même quand t'étais pas là, il y avait des traces de toi partout, tu sais. Des livres, des fiches de cours. Des fois tu oubliais ton téléphone, et ça me faisait trépigner parce que je savais que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de la journée. Quand t'es parti, j'ai pas lavé la taie de ton oreiller pendant des semaines, juste pour avoir ton odeur près de moi. C'était dur, mais c'était aussi comme une punition parce que c'était ma faute si tu étais plus là. »

Les mains de Tony s'étaient crispées autour des doigts de Loki. C'était un peu inconfortable mais il ne dit rien, laissant l'ancien policier s'épancher enfin.

« J'ai besoin de ça tu sais, de sentir ta présence, même si c'est pas physique.

\- N'en apprécies-tu pas plus nos retrouvailles du week-end ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire doux.

\- Oui, certainement. Mais je me sens mal, en manque tout le reste du temps. »

Il fut difficile de convaincre Tony, mais Loki le sentait au plus profond de lui. Habiter ensemble pour le moment était une mauvaise idée.

OOoooOO

« Tu as encore fait modifier les plans ? »

Son ton n'était pas véritablement fâché, mais s'ils voulaient enfin commencer la construction de la maison, il leur fallait valider les plans au plus vite.

« Juste quelques détails, répondit Tony en se servant un verre de soda. Je me suis dit que des places de voiture couvertes, à l'extérieur du garage ne serait pas du luxe. On a déjà deux voitures, si on reçoit, il n'y a pas vraiment de places dans la rue pour nos invités.

\- Ça va empiéter sur le jardin, remarqua Loki.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû acheter un terrain plus grand, râla Tony.

\- Un terrain plus grand aurait imposé de s'éloigner encore plus de Paris. Le terrain que nous avons est d'une taille plus que respectable. »

Pendant six mois, Tony avait régulièrement demandé à Loki d'emménager avec lui, et celui-ci déclinait l'offre systématiquement. Tony avait fini par comprendre que Loki, loin de ne pas vouloir vivre avec lui, avait d'abord besoin de vivre seul la majorité du temps.

Ils avaient ainsi trouvé un équilibre moins fusionnel, plus distant parfois, ce qui, de leur avis, entretenait la flamme qui brûlait en leurs cœurs.

Puis, plus d'un an plus tard, Loki s'était senti prêt à construire un avenir en commun avec Tony, et pas juste marcher à ses côtés. Il voulait quelque chose de plus, mais pas n'importe comment. Il avait patiemment expliqué à son compagnon qu'il ne voulait pas emménager chez lui, ou que ce soit l'inverse, car alors ce ne serait pas réellement commun, à eux deux. Il voulait du neuf, une habitation qu'ils imagineraient ensemble, où ils se projetteraient tous les deux.

Ils avaient cherché un terrain suffisamment grand pour leurs projets, mais pas trop loin de Paris, pour ne pas les éloigner de leurs activités respectives. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un terrain de 1 800 mètres carrés, pas excessivement loin de Créteil, et l'avaient acheté avec la ferme intention de construire la maison de leurs rêves. Ils avaient embauché un architecte, qui avait été beaucoup trop heureux de découvrir leur budget, mais qui avait commencé à faire la gueule, comme disait Tony, quand Loki avait commencé à mettre quelques limites (non, Tony, on ne fera pas construire une piscine. On ne l'utilisera que trois semaines par an, et elle pourrira le reste du temps).

Néanmoins, ils avaient vu les choses en grand. Un sous-sol à demi enterré pour l'atelier de Tony, un grand bureau bibliothèque pour Loki, une suite pour eux deux, deux chambres d'amis, une immense pièce à vivre au rez-de-chaussée, et d'autres choses. Tony avait commencé à parler d'embaucher un paysagiste pour l'aménagement du jardin, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

« Tu regarderas les plans dans la voiture, dit Tony. On va finir par partir à l'heure où on devrait arriver. On a déjà presque une heure de retard.

\- Je ne regrette absolument pas ce retard, répliqua Loki avec un sourire coquin.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mon amour, mais si tu veux qu'on arrive chez tes parents avant la fin du repas, il va falloir s'activer. »

Heureusement leurs sacs étaient déjà prêts. Il n'y eut plus qu'à mettre le tout dans le coffre de la Jaguar, et prendre la route. Loki adorait la Jaguar de Tony, avec ses fauteuils chauffant qui empêchaient les douleurs de dos habituels après de longs trajets.

Ils étaient tous deux invités pour la fête de départ à la retraite d'Odin, qui laissait sa place à Nick Fury après une carrière bien remplie. Sur place, Loki était impatient de revoir des personnes qu'il n'avait pas contactées depuis son départ de Rennes, comme le Commandant Rogers, ou Margaret Carter, qui n'était plus préfète depuis longtemps, mais qui était toujours une amie de la famille. Il allait y retrouver aussi Natasha et Bucky, Hogun également, ainsi que son frère et Sif, avec qui il s'était encore remis en couple, et espérait avoir le temps pour prendre un verre avec des camarades qui étaient restés à Rennes depuis tout ce temps.

Il reprit les plans de leur future maison alors que Tony s'engageait sur l'autoroute.

« Une troisième chambre d'amis ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi veux-tu une troisième chambre d'amis ? »

Tony resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants ? »

Loki fut très content de ne pas être au volant, car son esprit s'arrêta brutalement.

« J'approche des cinquante ans très bientôt, continua Tony. J'y pense de plus en plus tu sais. Les procédures d'adoption sont toujours longues, et je pensais qu'en attendant, nous pourrions être famille d'accueil. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Ce fut au tour de Loki de rester silencieux. Voulait-il des enfants ? Il avait toujours pensé que oui, mais peut-être était-il encore trop jeune pour ça. Vingt-sept ans, un travail stable, bientôt propriétaire, à moitié, d'une grande maison, en couple stable exclusif, une vie équilibrée. Malgré tout, cela lui faisait un peu peur.

« Évidemment, il faudra attendre que la maison soit finie, mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle je pense depuis quelques temps déjà, enchaîna Tony.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, assez, oui.

\- Alors, d'accord, pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire de Tony l'éblouit.

L'arrivée dans la maison de ses parents fut mémorable. Odin foudroya Tony du regard et tenta de lui broyer la main en la serrant. Puis Frigga l'embrassa en murmurant de ne pas faire attention, que l'humeur de l'ancien commissaire allait changer au mieux, et qu'il se ferait à nouveau à la relation de son fils. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé ou presque, pour le repas du midi. Les d'Asgard avaient fait appel à un traiteur, car ni Frigga ni Odin n'avait l'énergie pour préparer autant de nourriture. Loki salua Steve, puis Sharon un peu plus fraîchement. Il embrassa avec joie ses meilleurs amis, eux aussi très heureux de le revoir, puis son frère lui déboîta l'épaule en lui donnant une claque de bienvenue dans le dos.

La petite sauterie se déroulait autour d'un buffet en libre-service, où les serveurs préparaient les plats chauds au fur et à mesure des demandes. Des petits groupes se dispersèrent dans la maison et le jardin, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

« Tony veut que nous adoptions, dit Loki qui cherchait conseil auprès de ses amis. Un enfant. Il veut que nous adoptions un enfant.

\- C'est super ! Fit Natasha avec un sourire éclatant. Il souhaite aller de l'avant, construire son futur avec toi, fonder une famille. »

Fonder une famille. Quelque part, cela sonnait mieux dans l'esprit de Loki que 'adopter un enfant'. Lui-même était un enfant adopté, et s'il aimait sa famille, il avait eu une longue période après l'avoir appris où il s'était beaucoup posé de questions.

Qui étaient ses parents biologiques ? Étaient-ils morts ? L'avaient-ils abandonné ?

Ces questions, il se les posait toujours, mais l'urgence du savoir n'était plus là. C'était comme une curiosité molle, qui vous passe par la tête de temps à autre, mais qui ne demande pas nécessairement de réponse. Mais si lui avait fait le deuil d'une famille biologique imaginaire, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les enfants adoptés. Certains vivaient très mal l'annonce de leur adoption, et ne trouvaient jamais l'équilibre qu'ils cherchaient (lui-même avait dit des choses affreuses à sa mère pendant des instants de colère, qu'il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui).

Frigga, qui n'était pas loin et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une oreille attentive pour chacun de ses enfants, s'approcha nonchalamment.

« Adopter c'est très long, tu sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Loki. Il y a plein de formalités, et pour adopter en couple, il faut être marié avec son conjoint. Pour t'avoir, il nous a fallu attendre trois ans. »

Mais Loki n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit s'était arrêté au mot 'marié'. Il le savait bien sûr, qu'il fallait être mariés pour adopter conjointement, mais cela ne l'avait pas frappé. Alors quand Tony vint se plaindre auprès de lui que Odin le foudroyait du regard de loin depuis des heures, les seuls mots que Loki parvint à dire furent :

« Était-ce la pire demande en mariage de l'histoire dans la voiture ? »

Tony lui lança un regard perdu, Frigga fit semblant qu'on l'appelait de l'autre côté du salon, et Natasha et Bucky ricanaient derrière leurs mains.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre, avoua l'homme d'affaires en cillant plusieurs fois.

\- Pour adopter, il faut être marié, expliqua diligemment Natasha.

\- Oh. _Oh_ ! Ah, oui, j'y avais pas pensé. »

Le fou-rire de leurs amis redoubla, alors que Loki et Tony se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Bon, puisqu'apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment réfléchi à tout ça, on a une annonce à faire, dit Bucky. Natasha et moi attendons un bébé.

\- Et nous voudrions que ce soit toi son parrain, Loki.

\- Parrain ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- Parrain civil, crétin, rit Natasha en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule. »

OOoooOO

La maison à peine finie, ils avaient fêté en grandes pompes les cinquante ans de Tony, en profitant également pour pendre la crémaillère. Mais Loki ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que pendant l'apéritif, et devant tous leurs amis, et famille, Tony demande l'attention de tous, puis mette un genou en terre.

Loki jeta un œil angoissé vers l'horloge en triturant sa bague de fiançailles. C'était un très beau bijou, certainement fait sur mesure, représentant un Ouroboros, dont le corps était parsemé de diamants noirs taillés pour figurer de véritables écailles.

« Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Dit-il.

\- Alors, l'ASE(2) nous aurait appelé. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Il y a sûrement des bouchons sur la route.

\- On aurait dû y aller nous-mêmes.

\- Et passer une heure dans la voiture sans savoir quoi se dire ? C'est mieux qu'il vienne avec une éducatrice, crois-moi. »

Quelques jours après la fête, motivés par la demande en mariage, Loki et Tony avaient entamé les démarches à la fois pour adopter, à la fois pour être famille d'accueil.

Si obtenir l'agrément d'adoption prenait jusqu'à un an, celui pour devenir famille d'accueil pouvait être obtenu après quatre mois d'instruction. Plusieurs visites avaient eu lieu, puis des cours de parentalité, de psychologie, et d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent le précieux sésame.

En ce début du mois de décembre, Loki angoissait terriblement. Ils allaient accueillirent un adolescent, orphelin depuis moins de deux semaines, dont la seule famille restante, un oncle et une tante, habitaient aux États-Unis et ne pouvaient le prendre en charge avant au moins l'année suivante. Le jeune garçon avait donc passé deux semaines dans un foyer de l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance, tout en émettant très vite le souhait d'entrer en famille d'accueil.

« Et s'il ne nous aime pas ? Et s'il n'est pas ouvert ? s'inquiéta Loki toujours en faisant tourner sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Loki, mon cœur. On ne peut pas le savoir tant qu'on ne l'a pas rencontré. Et je pense que tu dramatises. »

Tony grimpa sur ses genoux, à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa.

Tony Stark était toujours un très bel homme aux yeux de Loki. Certes, il avait changé, son bouc était désormais accompagné d'un collier de barbe qui remontait jusqu'à ses tempes, parfaitement taillé, et des poils blancs apparaissaient, toujours plus nombreux. Les rides se creusaient doucement mais sûrement, accentuant l'air rieur de ses yeux, multipliant la largeur de son sourire sur ses joues. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas, comme la douceur de son regard, et l'amour que Loki y lisait quand il se posait sur lui, la chaleur de ses baisers, la ferveur de leurs étreintes.

Se souvenir de tout le chemin parcouru suffisait à lui redonner confiance en eux, en l'avenir.

« Ah, ils arrivent, fit inutilement Tony quand un son de moteur dans l'allée se fit entendre. »

Un Renaud Master venait de se garer devant leur porte. En sortirent une femme noire au regard franc et un garçon blême à l'air triste et fatigué.

« Vous devez être Claire Temple, salua Tony en sortant en premier de la maison la main en avant. Et tu es Peter Parker. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, mais serra la main tendue, sans lâcher le gros sac à dos qu'il portait. Loki et Tony se présentèrent, et invitèrent Madame Temple et le jeune Peter à l'intérieur, mais l'adolescent hésita.

« Et mes affaires ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Oh, oui, j'imagine que tu n'as pas que ce sac. On peut les descendre tout de suite de la voiture si tu veux. »

Peter acquiesça, et le couple se chargea de descendre deux gros sacs qui devaient provenir d'un surplus de l'armée pour les poser dans l'entrée. Puis Peter expliqua d'une petite voix qu'il avait encore plein d'affaires chez lui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas tout emporter. Le couple promit de trouver une solution, puis on passa à la visite de la maison. Peter choisit sa chambre parmi les trois disponibles, et tout le monde se retrouva devant un verre de boisson fraîche pour discuter des choses à venir.

« Je passerai une fois par semaine pendant un mois, dit Madame Temple. Pour vous aider tous les trois à vous adapter, pour répondre à vos questions. Mais même après le premier mois, si Peter souhaite rester avec vous, je serai votre référente, et vous aurez tous de quoi me contacter. Évitez néanmoins de passer par le standard de l'ASE, ils sont tout le temps débordés.

\- Savez-vous ce que va devenir le contenu de l'appartement des Parker ? Demanda Loki.

\- Techniquement, tout appartient à Peter, maintenant, mais le propriétaire va vouloir récupérer son bien pour le remettre à la location, réfléchit Madame Temple. Je pense qu'il faut voir ça directement avec Peter, et son oncle et sa tante. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Peter devait retourner au lycée. Il avait déjà manqué deux semaines de cours, mais Loki et Tony ne le sentaient pas prêt à regagner sa classe. Les deux jours de week-end avaient permis à tout le monde de s'apprivoiser un peu. Peter était un garçon calme et renfermé, mais c'était certainement dû à la tragédie qu'il traversait. Il restait enfermé de longues heures dans sa chambre. Le couple n'avait rien dit, car ils savaient que Peter devait s'acclimater à beaucoup de nouvelles choses.

« Si tu décides de rester ici, tu seras tout seul dans la maison, dit Loki en finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner. L'équipe de ménage vient vers 10 heures, et je crois que… oui, dit-il en vérifiant le calendrier sur le réfrigérateur, la paysagiste vient en début d'après-midi. Ils ont les clefs, donc tu n'auras pas à ouvrir(3).

\- Vous faites confiance à tous ces gens ? S'étonna Peter. Avec tous les objets de valeur ici ?

\- Relativement, répondit Tony en descendant les escaliers les cheveux humides de la douche. On est assurés contre les vols, et on a un coffre-fort au sous-sol. »

Tony piqua le journal que Loki lisait quand celui-ci tourna le dos. Avec amusement, il le regarda approcher le papier de son visage, puis l'éloigner jusqu'à trouver la distance où la mise au point devait être à peu près nette.

« Tu as besoin de lunettes mon cœur, sourit Loki en lui tendant son café.

\- Pas du tout. Merci. Merde, c'est chaud !

\- Tony ! Langage ! »

Il oublia sa remontrance quand il entendit un petit rire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une très courte expiration suivie d'un 'ha' à mi-voix, mais c'était la première fois que Peter souriait vraiment en leur présence.

« Alors, tu t'es décidé Peter ? Demanda Tony en rendant le journal à Loki. Lycée ou pas lycée ?

\- Je vais y aller, répondit l'adolescent en perdant son sourire. C'est juste que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et aucun des adultes ne le poussa à le faire. Peut-être auraient-ils dû, car l'ambiance du soir fut tout autre.

Loki avait passé une journée épuisante. Les vacances de fin d'année approchaient et cela se ressentait dans le comportement des élèves. Ils étaient dissipés, bruyants, ne parlaient que de gadgets et autres jeux-vidéos qu'ils réclamaient pour Noël. Les intéresser à des thèmes aussi abscons que Les territoires dans la mondialisation, était mission impossible, et il lui fallait faire plus souvent le gendarme que le professeur.

Il arriva chez lui fatigué. Peter était déjà là, déposé une heure plus tôt par le bus scolaire, et devait faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Tony n'allait pas tarder d'après son texto, et Loki ne demandait qu'un peu de calme. Il déposa ses clefs dans le vide-poche de l'entrée, retira son manteau qu'il suspendit à une patère et ses chaussures pour ne pas gâcher le travail de l'équipe d'entretien, et rangea sa sacoche dans son bureau, où s'entassaient les copies à corriger avant les vacances.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'enquérir de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger. Dans l'allée, il entendit la Jaguar de Tony arriver. Une note manuscrite déposée sur l'îlot central attira son attention.

 _Messieurs Stark et d'Asgard,_

 _Nous tenons à vous informer que nous n'avons pu faire le ménage dans la chambre faisant face à la salle de bain du premier étage à cause du désordre y régnant. Nous tenons à rappeler que notre contrat n'inclue pas de clause de rangement, mais que nous sommes ouverts à renégociation si dorénavant, vous souhaitez que cela fasse partie de nos prérogatives._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Luis et Émilie._

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu passer de 'range ta chambre s'il te plaît' à 'vous êtes pas mes parents, vous avez rien à me dire !' ? Cela dépassait complètement Loki, et le ramenait beaucoup trop loin en arrière, quand lui-même pouvait crier des horreurs pareilles à ses propres parents. Seulement, Peter n'était pas son fils, mais l'enfant dont il avait la charge, ce qui était tout à fait différent.

Il voulut courir après l'adolescent qui venait de faire claquer la porte de la fameuse chambre en désordre, mais Tony le retint.

« Non, laisse-le. On va faire à manger, et puis pendant que ça cuira, j'irai le voir. Je pense que je sais quoi lui dire. »

Et parce que Loki était d'un naturel curieux, il laissa traîner une oreille.

« Je ne prétendrai pas savoir ce que tu ressens, dit Tony, mais j'ai une petite idée de ce que tu traverses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Dit la voix de Peter beaucoup moins hargneuse que quelques instants auparavant.

\- J'avais vingt-et-un ans quand mes parents se sont tués en voiture. Un peu comme les tiens en fait. Une priorité grillée qui s'est transformée en tête-à-queue, puis en tonneaux.

\- Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'était il y a longtemps. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Nous nous connaissons depuis trois jours, c'est très peu. Loki et moi souhaitons beaucoup que cette cohabitation se passe pour le mieux. Mais comme dans toutes les familles, qu'elles soient biologiques, adoptives ou d'accueil, il y a des règles à respecter. Ici, c'est ta chambre, elle t'appartient pour tout le temps où tu resteras dans cette maison. Tu peux l'aménager comme tu l'entends, changer la décoration si tu le désires, tu peux même demander à ce qu'on change le papier peint, si tu ne l'aimes pas. Néanmoins, parce qu'elle est à toi, il faut que tu l'entretiennes. Nous avons la chance d'avoir deux personnes qui viennent le lundi et le jeudi pour faire le ménage, mais ces personnes ne sont pas payées pour ranger, et nous ne le souhaitons pas. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Soit tu ranges ta chambre pour que Luis et Émilie puissent la nettoyer quand ils viennent, soit tu entretiens seul ta chambre de A à Z, et alors nous ne te demanderons plus de la ranger, et personne ne viendra y faire le ménage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je vais ranger, dit Peter d'une voix basse. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis en colère, je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'ai pas encore trouvé comment organiser mes affaires, et mes sacs sont pas vides. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié plein de trucs chez moi, ce matin, alors j'ai tout mis par terre en fouillant. »

Sa voix se brisa et Loki perçut quelques reniflements.

« Et ta première journée au lycée ne s'est pas bien passée, devina Tony.

\- Tout le monde passait son temps à chuchoter sur moi, ou à me fixer. Y en a même qui sont venus me demander si c'était vrai que mes parents étaient morts. Les profs étaient insupportables, à me parler comme si j'étais mourant. Mais dans deux semaines, ils se souviendront même pas que mes parents sont morts. C'est juste une bande d'hypocrites.

\- Tout à l'heure, on appellera ton oncle et ta tante à New-York, par Skype, proposa Tony. Comme ça on va prendre une décision sur quoi faire de tout ce qui reste dans l'appartement, d'accord ? Et on ira le week-end prochain ensemble pour que tu puisses prendre le reste de tes affaires. Bon, je pense que le repas est bientôt prêt. Nous devrions descendre pour mettre la table, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Comme pendant les jours précédents, Peter parla et mangea peu. Tony et Loki firent l'essentiel de la conversation, demandant son avis à l'adolescent de temps en temps, qui répondait par des phrases non-verbales, ou juste des onomatopées.

Ils mirent du temps à joindre la famille de Peter, mais ils purent finalement se mettre d'accord sur quoi faire des meubles et autres affaires laissées dans l'appartement des Parker. Il fut décidé que tout ce que Peter ne voulait pas garder avec lui irait dans un garde-meuble. May et Ben Parker eurent l'air gênés d'accepter que Tony et Loki paient pour le garde-meuble, mais le couple savait que les Parker n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Pour l'enterrement de son frère et sa femme, seul Ben avait pu faire l'aller-retour en France, et culpabilisait grandement de n'avoir pas pu ramener Peter avec lui.

Tony insista tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par céder, alors les choses furent concluent ainsi.

Loki et Tony laissèrent Peter entrer seul dans l'appartement qui fut le sien pendant de nombreuses années, puis le suivirent. Il y eut des larmes, beaucoup, quelques sourires, un peu, des souvenirs surtout. Trois semaines, ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire un deuil. C'était peut-être suffisant pour commencer à accepter. Ils chargèrent des cartons dans une camionnette, et les déménageurs s'occupèrent du reste.

OOoooOO

« Je suis obligé de venir ? »

Loki se força à ne pas sourire devant l'air renfrogné de l'adolescent.

« Étant donné que nous partons pendant une semaine, et que c'est Noël dans trois jours, oui, tu es obligé de venir, répondit diligemment Loki en continuant de remplir sa valise. Tony ? Qu'as-tu fait de mon jeans noir ?

\- Lequel ? Tu ne mets que des jeans noirs, répondit son fiancé de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Le neuf, celui que je veux mettre pour le réveillon.

\- Pas touché, il est toujours dans le sac Armani. »

Loki regarda autour de lui, passa dans le dressing, finit par trouver le fameux sac et put mettre le jeans dans la valise.

« Tu ferais mieux de préparer tes affaires, tu sais, dit-il à Peter qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Mais je les connais même pas tes parents !

\- Toute amitié commence par une première rencontre, philosopha Loki avec un sourire. »

Puis, se rendant compte que l'adolescent semblait vraiment buté, il ferma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre.

« D'accord. Dis-moi ce que te dérange vraiment.

\- Rien, bougonna-t-il en frottant ses poignets l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chiffonne. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave, tu peux en discuter avec Tony si tu veux.

\- Y a rien. Enfin, c'est bête.

\- Ce ne peut pas être bête si cela te rend malheureux.

\- C'est juste que tes parents, et si ils m'aimaient pas ? Dit-il en fixant le sol. J'veux dire, je suis juste un, un orphelin. J'ai pas de culture, pas comme toi, et j'ai pas grand-chose, pas comme Tony, et je m'invite chez eux comme ça, et je vais pas savoir quoi dire-

\- Stop, stop, ok. D'abord, tu n'es pas _juste_ un orphelin. Ce n'est pas ça qui te définit, d'accord ? Tu es Peter Parker, une personne à part entière, avec sa propre vie, son propre avenir. Tu as tes propres qualités, et à quinze ans tu n'as pas mon savoir, ce qui est plutôt un signe de vie sociale active si tu veux mon avis, et tu n'as pas hérité d'un empire financier et industriel, ce qui est le cas de tout le monde, sauf Tony. Mais tu as d'autres choses qui jouent à ton avantage. Tu es charmant, poli. Tu as un grand sens de l'humour, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'entends rire avec Tony quand vous discutez. Je me doute que la période est difficile, parce que c'est Noël bientôt, et que cela ne fait pas longtemps depuis l'accident. Mais je te promets qu'on fera tout pour que tu puisses tout de même passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire pour le nouvel an ?

\- Euh, oui, un ami m'a invité chez lui, avec d'autres de la classe.

\- Oh, très bien. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Harry Osborn. On se connaît depuis la sixième. Ses parents lui laissent l'appartement pour la soirée. On sera six ou sept.

\- D'accord, on verra ça en rentrant. Je veux savoir si tu restes y dormir ou si nous devons venir te chercher. »

OOoooOO

« Nous t'avons pris un billet, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous, dit Loki. »

Le couple partait pour le week-end à Montpellier, où allait avoir lieu le baptême civil de Rebecca, la fille de Natasha et Bucky. Loki, en tant que parrain devait absolument y être, et il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde, et Tony non plus.

Mais Peter traînait les pieds pour aller encore à un endroit où il ne connaîtrait personne.

« C'est vrai ? Vous allez me laisser ici ?

\- Si tu promets de ne pas faire exploser la maison, ironisa Tony. Mais je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance sur ce point.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Est-ce que je peux inviter quelqu'un ? »

Loki et Tony se regardèrent, absolument pas dupes.

« Ça dépend. Qui veux-tu inviter ?

\- Oh, une amie. On doit faire un exposé ensemble, c'est pour ça.

\- Juste pour le travail alors ? Insista Loki avec un sourire.

\- Oui, pour le travail. Elle pourra même dormir dans une autre chambre.

\- Oh, mon dieu, se mit à rire Tony. Mon père doit se bidonner dans sa tombe. J'ai l'impression de me voir à son âge, tenter de faire croire qu'inviter une fille sera totalement innocent. Bon, ok. Je vous laisse du liquide pour commander des pizzas. Et tu sais te servir de la VOD ? Bien. Amuse-toi bien Peter. »

OOoooOO

Enfin Loki et Tony tenaient dans leurs mains le précieux document qui leur ouvraient les portes des orphelinats. Certes, l'agrément n'était valable que cinq ans, certes, ils n'étaient pas certains qu'un enfant leur soit confié dans ce laps de temps, certes, qu'ils soient deux hommes avaient ralenti un peu les procédures, mais ils étaient sur les listes d'attente, enfin. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés, et un an et demi qu'ils accueillaient Peter chez eux. D'autres enfants étaient passés par leur maison, mais contrairement à Peter, la plupart avaient encore leurs deux parents, et après une période de quelques mois, souvent ils étaient confiés à nouveau à leur mère ou père, avec un suivi beaucoup plus attentif. Très souvent, les parents biologiques n'étaient pas méchants, et voulaient bien faire, mais empêtrés dans leurs propres problèmes, c'était les enfants qui essuyaient les plâtres.

Peter était toujours chez eux, avec l'accord de May et Ben Parker. Une vraie complicité s'était développée entre l'adolescent et les deux adultes, majoritairement Tony, Loki le reconnaissait volontiers.

Sans surprise, Peter avait redoublé sa seconde, mais sa deuxième tentative était bien plus fructueuse, et ses notes faisaient sa fierté. Il avait des amis fidèles, et même une petite amie, Gwen, depuis quelques temps. Ses angoisses étaient moins nombreuses, et il prenait très à cœur le rôle de 'grand-frère d'accueil' quand un nouvel enfant arrivait sous leur toit.

Mais depuis l'arrivée de l'agrément, il était devenu morose, moins enjoué, même s'il tentait de le cacher.

« Peter ! Appela Loki. Peux-tu venir avec moi étendre le linge dehors ?

\- J'arrive ! Répondit l'adolescent. »

Il y eut le claquement caractéristique d'un ordinateur qui se ferme, puis un dévalement dans les escaliers.

« Attention Matt, avertit Loki, il y a un papier par terre, à ta droite. Ne marche pas dessus.

\- Attends, je l'enlève, se précipita Peter. C'est bon.

\- Je peux mettre la télé ? Demanda Matt en tâtonnant devant lui pour atteindre le canapé.

\- Si tu veux, mais pas longtemps. Tu as encore des devoirs je crois, répondit Loki tout en sachant que l'enfant arriverait à trouver la télécommande et savait très bien s'en servir. »

Il accueillait depuis quatre semaines Matt Murdock, un orphelin de père, qui passait de famille en foyer sans se fixer. L'enfant de huit ans à l'époque, avait perdu la vue dans l'accident qui lui avait également pris son père, un an auparavant. Depuis, Matt, pourtant facile à vivre, et plutôt placide, faisait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse, qui finissaient invariablement par des crises de rage où il détruisait tout autour de lui, se blessait souvent, et pendant lesquelles il fallait le contenir physiquement.

L'ASE était à la recherche de sa mère biologique, entrée dans les ordres, et qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis que Matt était bébé.

Le jeune garçon s'installa tout au fond du canapé, prit la télécommande, et positionna sa tête de cette manière qui paraît toujours étrange aux personnes valides, pas tout à fait dans l'axe de la télévision.

Loki et Peter sortirent dans le jardin. Il faisait beau et un petit vent frais soufflait. Un temps idéal pour le linge. Il fallait tendre convenablement les draps avant de les étendre, et c'était pourquoi il fallait être deux. Après avoir accroché la première housse de couette, Loki demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas posé cette question à Peter. Celui-ci s'était progressivement ouvert, et Tony était devenu pour lui un confident. Mais cette fois, les choses semblaient différentes.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La question fusa, et Peter sembla la regretter presque immédiatement.

« Bien sûr, vint la réponse tout à fait naturelle.

\- Mais pas comme si j'étais ton fils, dit-il fataliste.

\- Ok, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, admit Loki. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé, pas tout de suite, j'ai bien compris, mais vous aurez plus besoin d'être famille d'accueil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous ne serons plus famille d'accueil si nous adoptons un enfant ?

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes une famille d'accueil. Parce que c'est long d'adopter.

\- Et tu penses que quand nous aurons un enfant, nous allons te mettre à la porte ? Conclut Loki. Regarde-moi Peter. »

L'adolescent de pas encore 17 ans faisait bien plus jeune et fragile à cet instant.

« Nous ne te mettrons jamais dehors, ni toi, ni Matt, ni aucun autre enfant que nous aurons chez nous. Tu te souviens de tes premiers jours ici ? Quand nous avons dit, ici, c'est chez toi désormais, et tout le temps où tu en auras envie. Et puis, tu es notre premier, et celui qui est resté le plus longtemps. Tu as une place spéciale dans nos cœurs à Tony et à moi. »

Peter le percuta et l'enlaça, serrant fort ses bras autour de lui. Loki lui rendit son étreinte, remarquant qu'il faisait presque la taille de Tony désormais. Il avançait, un pas après l'autre, vers l'âge adulte, et c'était émouvant.

Après ce câlin, ils finirent d'étendre le linge. Peter avait retrouvé le sourire, et plaisantait gaiement. C'est ainsi que Tony les trouva, remontant de son atelier où il bricolait. Il avait le jeune Matt dans les bras, car le jardin n'était pas encore complètement accessible pour lui, et ils voulaient à tout prix éviter les chutes qui causaient ses crises d'angoisse. Ils finirent par prendre le goûter, par terre, dans l'herbe, au soleil. Peter cueillait des fleurs pour les faire sentir et toucher à Matt, pendant que Loki et Tony, enlacés, les regardaient avec tendresse.

OOoooOO

Loki prit le nouveau-né avec le plus de délicatesse possible, pendant que Tony faisait de même avec sa sœur jumelle. Ils avaient eu le cœur brisé quand on leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient adopter les deux enfants, l'agrément ne comptant que pour une seule adoption. Mais quand il fut évident que les jumeaux séparés se laissaient mourir, événement rare mais pas inédit, il avait été convenu que Loki et Tony prendrait Pietro en accueil, le temps de refaire un agrément d'adoption en urgence. L'ASE les soutenait, et avait promis de faciliter les démarches. Sans en avoir la preuve, Loki se doutait que Tony avait dû graisser quelques pattes pour que tout ceci soit aussi rapide.

Les papiers d'adoption pour Wanda avaient déjà été signés, et si Wanda était avec son frère dans le berceau de l'hôpital, c'était avant tout pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, et que la nuit d'hospitalisation ensemble leur était bénéfique. Ils pouvaient rentrer à présent. Peter les attendait avec impatience, manifestée par les nombreux textos qu'il leur envoyait, malgré la présence avec lui de sa petite amie Gwen.

Le jeune adulte, car il venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, les attendait pratiquement à la porte, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, trop content de pouvoir enfin prendre dans ses bras, ceux qu'il nommait déjà 'petit-frère' et 'petite-sœur'. La chambre juste à côté de la sienne avait été réaménagée pour accueillir deux nourrissons, et quand Loki et Tony l'avaient prévenu que les bébés pleuraient régulièrement la nuit, Peter avait répondu que lui aussi voulait connaître la joie de faire des biberons à quatre heures du matin. Le couple n'avait pas insisté, car de toute façon, les jumeaux dormiraient dans leur chambre à eux, le temps qu'ils s'acclimatent à leur nouvelle famille.

Avec tendresse, Loki repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Tony et lui, pour enfin en arriver là. Ils étaient officiellement parents, et projetaient de proposer à Peter de l'adopter à son tour, si celui-ci le désirait. Loki avait un peu l'impression que sa boucle se bouclait. Enfant adopté, il adoptait à son tour, formant une famille hétéroclite mais heureuse.

Le soir, en s'endormant tout contre Tony, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Mais alors Tony répondit :

« Ils vécurent enfants, et firent beaucoup d'heureux(4). »

1 Racisé.e : qui est victime de racisation. En gros, une personne racisée est une personne non-blanche. C'est un terme qu'on retrouve beaucoup dans l'antiracisme, et dans l'afroféminisme.

2 Ceci n'est pas un clin d'œil aux Ases de la mythologie, mais bien le nom de l'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance

3 C'est là qu'on se rend compte que Loki a vraiment changé de camp social. Il a des domestiques. Pour un anticapitaliste pro-autogestion, c'est dur.

4 Cette phrase est totalement pas de moi. C'est une phrase qui a pas mal tourné sur les réseaux sociaux, donc je n'en connais pas la source.


End file.
